Tomorrow Never Knows
by ALLY146
Summary: On the surface Miley Stewart has it all – great friends, a fabulous new home, and a huge career as Hannah Montana. But when someone from Miley’s past suddenly comes back into her life, she’ll realize that something important has been missing all along. JM
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everybody, new story time! I've wanted to do a future fic for a really long time, so I'm really excited about this one. I've been working on this story for a while, but I had to put it to the side while I wrote Because I Am Happy here. But now that one is done and I am so ready to get this story going. I have some big plans for this story, and I feel good about it so I hope you all like it.

Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated as always. On to the story :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter One

"_Missing someone isn't about how long it's been since you've seen them last, or the amount of time since you've talked. It's about that very moment when you're doing something, and you wish that they were right there with you."_

Miley walked into Central Park and breathed deeply, taking in her surroundings. Central Park was her favorite part of New York City by far; she loved that she could experience beautiful scenery while still being able to see the New York skyline rising up just over the trees.

Miley had only lived in New York City for a few months now, but it already felt like home. She had always been captivated by the fabulous lifestyle New York City provided, but she never imagined she would be able to live there.

The summer after her junior year of high school, Miley wrapped up her fifth major tour promoting her fifth platinum album. Miley was in love with singing and writing songs more than ever, but she decided it was time for her to take a break from music and branch out into a field she had always wanted to experiment with – film.

Due to her large celebrity status as Hannah Montana, Miley was almost immediately bombarded with offers for roles in several movies. She decided to go with a small independent film, so she could fully appreciate the experience of making a movie without the added pressure of creating a multimillion dollar hit.

Right when she stepped onto set her first day, Miley knew it was where she meant to be. Music still was – and would always be – a huge part of her life, but Miley felt like her career had reached its full potential once she expanded into the film industry. Rather than being intimidated by all of the people and organized chaos that came with being on set of a movie, Miley thrived on it. This is when she first discovered her passion for film, and her desire to live in a big city after high school. After months of searching for her ideal college, Miley decided on a film school in **the** big city – the New York Film Academy in the one and only New York City.

Miley was hesitant at first, given that this would relocate her all the way across the country to a place that seemed worlds away from the beach community she spent a huge part of her childhood. But when she, Lilly, and Oliver took a trip to New York City for a long weekend, any doubt she was holding inside her completely vanished. Everything about the city intrigued Miley, from the spectacular sites to the diverse population. Miley new that was where she belonged.

It also helped that Lilly and Oliver had decided on New York City schools as well.

Fast forward about a year and a half. Miley's first movie was so highly acclaimed that she immediately made a second – another independent film that received even higher reviews than the first. This success caused Hannah Montana's status to skyrocket from pop star sensation to celebrity powerhouse almost overnight.

Miley's other persona, her normal half, is also doing well. Like she expected, Miley is thriving in New York. She's a few months into her first semester at the New York Film Academy, and she's already learned so much. Miley loves being able to walk practically everywhere, enjoying the sites of New York and staying skinny at the same time. Her connections as Hannah Montana got her a massive penthouse with spectacular views and huge closets just waiting to be filled with designer clothes from the amazing New York boutiques. Miley felt like life couldn't get any better. Everything had fallen into place.

And yet, there was something missing.

Miley couldn't pin point exactly what was absent from her life, and most of the time she was too busy focusing on all of the things she did have going for her to think about what wasn't there. But during the quiet times of the day – like in the mornings when Miley sipped coffee in Central Park or that window of time just before night's sleep took over – the uneasy feeling of emptiness worked its way into her mind.

Miley didn't know the exact time it all began, but she believed it must have been at least a few years. After Miley was kept awake late into the night for what felt like the hundredth time, she finally decided she had enough. Miley was determined to fill that void in her heart, and anyone who knows Miley at all can tell you that once she puts her mind to something.. it gets done.

Unfortunately for Miley, this situation was a little different. Normally Miley uses her smarts and intuition to complete a project, like when she finally managed to get Lilly and Oliver together junior year or when she single-handedly planned an epic graduation party for her entire grade with only a few days notice. This situation was impossible for Miley to solve with her mind – her heart was the only thing that could help her now.

So for the time being, the only thing she could do was wait and hope her heart would lead the way.

• • • • •

"Lilly, these sketches are amazing", Miley gushed as she flipped through Lilly's sketch portfolio. Lilly and Miley were having lunch at a quaint little café on the corner of a street in Manhattan. Lilly had just finished sketching out her designs for "Lola's" new sportswear collection, funded by Hannah Montana. Lilly got the idea a few months earlier when she became fed up with the lack of cute and girly sportswear. Lilly suggested it to Miley, who was immediately excited enough to call up everyone she knew with fashion connections. She found a company that liked the idea enough to request a few preliminary sketches. Lilly drew some up and the rest was pretty much history.

"I'm glad you think so", Lilly said with a laugh. "They took me forever. I restarted each sketch about eighty times. I practically drove Oliver insane with all of the crumpled up paper balls that still cover our apartment."

Miley took a sip of her water and smiled – both from picturing Oliver wading through a sea of crumpled paper balls and the simple fact that Lilly and Oliver were living together. They've been going strong ever since Miley finally showed them that they were destined to be together almost two years earlier. After high school Lilly and Oliver decided to get an apartment together, to save money and to take their relationship to the next level. Miley absolutely loved Lilly and Oliver living together, they were an amazing couple and their apartment was about a five minute walk away from Miley's penthouse.

"I'm so excited to see this line made", Miley said, handing Lilly back the portfolio. "Hannah will definitely be endorsing the hell out of it."

Lilly laughed. "You really think they're going to like the sketches enough to make a whole line out of them?"

"Uh yeah", Miley said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "These designs are amazing Lilly, and there isn't anything out there like them yet." Miley pointed at the binder that held Lilly's sketches. "This line is going to be huge Lil, it's undeniable."

"I hope so", Lilly said, grinning. "I'm really proud of it."

Miley and Lilly conversation shifted to typical girly gossip for the next thirty minutes or so as they finished their food. Lilly and Miley had a tradition of eating together at least once a week. They would try a different restaurant in the city each week so they could figure out which ones were their favorites. Miley and Lilly had a rule that they would turn off our typically constant ringing cell phones while they ate so they could have at least one hour of strictly Miley/Lilly time. It was their way of staying just as close as ever even with their crazy new schedules.

Just after they asked the waiter for the check, Miley's new manager Gavin sprinted up to the table. When Miley relocated to New York City her dad decided to retire as her manager and pursue some of his own goals back home in Malibu. Knowing Miley's dad, it was obvious he only would settle for the best manager possible to replace him. After countless interviews they found Gavin. He was only a few years older than Miley – young enough for Miley to be able to relate to him easily while still having enough experience as a successful manager. The fact that Miley and Gavin became friends almost instantly also helped Miley and her family trust Gavin enough to hire him, and let him in on "the big secret".

"Miley!" Gavin said, practically gasping for breath. "Where.. have.. you been?" He asked, in between breaths.

"Here.." Miley said, confused. "Why?"

"I tried calling you about a hundred times!" He replied, his breathing finally returning to normal.

"Oh", Miley said, cringing. She picked up her phone and held it up. "It's Lilly and Miley lunch day. We have the phone off rule, remember?"

"Oh yeah, of course." He turned to Lilly. "Hey Lilly, how's it going?"

"Great", she replied, offering him the seat between herself and Miley. "My sketches are officially done."

"Give!" he said, sticking his hands out. Lilly placed the portfolio in Gavin's hands and he immediately started flipping through it, providing commentary on each sketch. After about five minutes of listening to them both talk excitedly about each design Miley was beginning to get anxious.

"Uh Gavin", she said moving the portfolio away from in front of Lilly and Gavin's faces. "Why exactly did you call me repeatedly and then sprint all the way across town until you found me?"

"Oh yeah!" Gavin cried, jumping up from his seat. Miley laughed at how excited he was; he was like a little kid at Christmas. "I have big news!"

"Okay", Miley said, beginning to get excited too. The last time Gavin had "big news", she landed an awesome movie role. "What is it? I haven't auditioned for anything lately.."

"I know", Gavin said, grinning. "This isn't that kind of big news. This is bigger."

"Bigger?!" Lilly cried.

"Yeah!" Gavin replied. "This is probably the biggest news ever." Lilly squealed quietly to herself.

"Just tell me already Gavin", Miley said, impatient. "You're killing me."

"Alright." He placed his palms on the café table and leaned down. "What is one thing you have _always_ wanted to do?"

"Besides marrying Justin Timberlake?" Miley asked.

"Besides marrying Justin Timberlake", he repeated. Miley studied him for a second before realization started to hit her.

"You don't mean…" Miley said quietly, unable to believe her own speculations.

Gavin nodded, and Miley immediately jumped out of her chair.

"The Teenies?!" she cried.

"The Teenies!" Gavin yelled in response. Miley jumped on Gavin, hugging him before they both broke out into a full on happy dance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Lilly said, standing and stopping Miley and Gavin mid-dance. "I don't get it, what's happening with the Teenies?"

"Hannah's been booked to _perform_ at the Teenies", Gavin whispered in her ear.

Lilly immediately shrieked and jumped towards Miley and Gavin, hugging them both tightly.

"You've wanted to do that forever!" Lilly cired.

"I know!" Miley cried in response. The three of them immediately started happy dancing again, a typical celebration for Miley and her friends.

"I didn't even tell you the best part!" Gavin said, stepping away from the hug. "Hannah gets to premiere one of her _new_ songs in the performance.

Miley immediately turned to Gavin, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open. For the past two years Miley had been busy with her movies and getting through the second half of high school. Since Hannah Montana's last full album premiered during Miley's junior year of high school, she only released a few duets with people and a couple songs for movie soundtracks here and there. After the filming and promotion of Miley's most recent movie ended she decided it was time to get back to her musical roots. This time around, Miley decided she wanted to try taking her music in a different direction. Miley always had an influence on her music, her dad would usually write songs for her and then she would add her own special touch to it. Miley adored her dad's songs, but she wanted to bring her music to the next level by writing all of her own lyrics. Her CD would still have the fun party hits Hannah Montana was known for, but Miley wanted her music to accomplish more than making people dance. She wanted her music to help her connect with the people that heard it, and help her relate to them as well. All of her favorite songs spoke to her in a special way; they showed her that in any situation someone has felt the same way that she was feeling. If Miley could have that same effect on a person through her own music, she would feel like she accomplished what she had set out to do from the very beginning of her career.

"How did that happen?" Miley asked, still unable to believe it.

"Well some people in charge of the award show got a sneak peak at the new CD and they absolutely loved it", Gavin replied. "Especially the ones that weren't typical Hannah Montana party songs. They thought you had a really good variation with this CD, and they mentioned that they'd really like you to perform one of the slower, more meaningful ones."

Miley and Lilly squealed simultaneously and took turns hugging each other and Gavin. They immediately busted out another happy dance, and Miley was sure they'd still be happy dancing when they were 100.

The three of them danced around the table, laughing and looking like complete idiots. Once they had danced around long enough to receive a large number of stares from the other café diners and random people passing by, Miley stopped and immediately grabbed her cell phone, turning it on. Lilly and Gavin stopped too, both taking a seat and Lilly reaching for the recently arrived check.

Miley spoke quickly into her phone and hung up seconds later. She grabbed her purse and took some money out of it.

"Here Lilly", Miley said, handing her the cash. "I gotta go but I love you both, and call me later, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked ask she took some of her own money out of her purse.

"Rémy's", Miley replied, walking around the table. "I need him to find me an awesome dress or two." Miley gave Lilly and Gavin a quick hug before taking off down the street.

• • • • •

"Hannah dahling, this dress is stunning. You just have to wear it!"

Miley looked down at the elaborate dress she was wearing. It was a fairly simple dress in design and shape, but it was covered in multicolored feathers and rhinestones and the thick whale bone bodice made it nearly impossible for Miley to breathe.

"Rémy", Miley said, cringing at each reflection in the multiple sided mirror that surrounded her. "I look like a bird that fell into a big tub of rainbow paint and then decided to roll around in diamonds."

"Oui, Oui!" Rémy cried, his French accent sounding particularly thick. "It is spectacular, no?"

"Well it does have a special something", Miley replied, trying to find something nice to say about the dress. "It would just be nice if I could, I don't know… walk? Sing? Breathe? I'm nervous enough about performing at a big award show for the first time, I don't want to be any more uncomfortable than I need to be."

"Of course Hannah", he replied. "Let us see what else we can find." He dug around in the nearby rack of clothes before pulling out a dress.

"What about this?" He said holding out the dress. "I'm thinking this one will be for the red carpet since its cute and fun and then we'll find you a more glamorous one for the performance."

Miley turned from the mirrors and gasped. "_That_ is what I'm talking about Rémy!", she gushed, waddling over to him as fast as she could while still wearing the devil of a dress. "It's beautiful!"

"Only the best for you Hannah", he replied with a smile. "Now go try it on while I find you a fabulous performance dress. "

Miley carefully took the dress and waddled over to the changing screen. She quickly unzipped the rainbow bird dress, immediately letting out a large breath as soon as the dress was open. She stepped out of it and hung it back up before handing it off to one of Rémy's assistants over the screen. Miley definitely was not sad to see the dress go.

She pulled on the red carpet dress Rémy picked out for her and walked over to the mirrors, hoping the dress looked as good on her as it did on the hanger.

Miley grinned as soon as she stepped in front of the mirror. Since she hired Rémy as her professional stylist two years earlier, he had always been able to find her the most perfect dresses. This one was no exception. It was strapless and short, its bubble skirt hitting just above Miley's knees. The emerald green color of the dress brought out the green undertones of Miley's blue eyes, and the color really popped against Hannah's blonde hair. It was cute and fun, perfect for the Teenies. The dress was simple, but Miley was excited about dressing it up with some fantastic jewelry.

"How do you like it?" Rémy asked, walking up behind Miley.

"It's brilliant", Miley replied. "I love it."

"I knew you would", Rémy said with a grin. "But wait until you see this one."

Miley turned to Rémy and grinned. He was holding a long, elegant black dress made of silky fabric. Miley eagerly took the dress and ran towards the screen, excited to see what else Rémy had picked for her.

Miley quickly unzipped the green dress and took it off, placing it on the hanger and handing it over the screen before slipping on the performance dress. The dress fit perfectly, the smooth fabric cascading down to her feet like a silky waterfall. Miley zipped the dress and stepped out from behind the screen.

A collective gasp sounded throughout the room, making Miley sure the dress was going to look amazing. Miley quickly made her way over to the mirror, eager to see her big performance dress.

"Oh yeah", Miley said, her face breaking out into a huge grin as soon as she stepped in front of the mirror. "This Rémy," she said, admiring the dress from different angles, "is why I pay you the big bucks."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Last chapter I forgot to mention that in the world of this story, everything up through "Achy Jakey Heart" happened, but the events of "That's What Friends Are For?" never did. So Jake and Miley have dated, Miley has told Jake that she was Hannah Montana, and the last time Miley and Jake saw each other was when they got in that huge fight and Jake stormed out of her house but then he sent her the rose with the note saying how he was going to try to change and stuff. I really hope that's not confusing, but it's necessary for the story. Hopefully it'll all make sense in this chapter, but you're confused just PM me or something and I'll explain better. :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Two

"_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything.  
We're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us."_

Miley could swear she was about to pass out.

It wasn't like most of the factors essential to a good night for Miley weren't there. She liked everything about the way she looked for once – her blonde curls cascaded perfectly down her back, she found the most amazing emerald and diamond jewelry to fancy up her dress, her makeup was pretty much flawless, and her silver stilettos were actually comfortable. She didn't lose her voice or suddenly wake up singing like Uncle Earl, like she had in her dreams every night since Gavin told her the big news. But, the fear of performing at her first big award show was enough to make things usually important to Miley not matter so much.

Miley expected that she was going to be nervous, but she didn't think it would be more than some little butterflies. Miley felt like she was on the brink of a full blown panic attack. It wasn't really the fact that Miley was performing in front of millions, the people in the actual theater the award show was being held in and the TV viewers. She had performed more concerts than she could even begin to count, and several of them had appeared on TV. But this was the Teenies, and even though the Teenies might not seem like a huge deal to most, Miley had dreamed of performing at the Teenies ever since she started watching it years ago. She had also never performed for all of her celebrity peers personally, and that really freaked her out. And, on top of all that, Miley was hoping to make a musical comeback after two years of sticking to movies. It was a special comeback too, because Miley was premiering a new side to Hannah Montana – Miley's personal lyrics and music. Miley felt like she was about to open her heart to the world, and the thing she wanted most was for them to like it.

Miley's head snapped up as she felt the limo slow to a stop. She squinted, trying to tell what was going on outside the heavily tinted limo windows.

"Are we here already David?" She called up to her limo driver.

"Yes ma'am", he replied, looking at her in his rearview mirror. "I've been told you'll be making your red carpet entrance in about thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds?" Miley cried, immediately flooded with another wave of nervousness. "Oh jeeze." Miley frantically began adjusting small parts of her look – straightening her dress, shifting the placement of her hair, making sure her earrings and ring were on securely.

"You'll blow them away Miss Montana", David said, noticing Miley's almost panicked state. "You always do."

"Thank you David", Miley replied with a smile as she felt someone start to open her door from the outside. "But call me Hannah." She gave him a quick wink and stepped out of the limo.

• • • • •

As soon as Miley stepped onto the red carpet, a wave of camera flashes enveloped her. A huge rush of adrenaline completely wiped away the nerves she was feeling. Miley decided then and there that she was going to get the most out of this experience, and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was nervous the entire time.

The extremely long red carpet stretched all the way to the theater doors, winding and curving along the way. It was lined with photographers, celebrity interviewers, and fans. Miley had a set plan she was supposed to follow between the moment she stepped on the red carpet and the moment she entered the main theater. It was a simple plan; Miley would basically make her way down the red carpet before heading towards a large circular platform towards the end of the red carpet, the location of her big interview of the night with MTV.

Miley's walk down the lengthy red carpet practically flew by. She posed for countless pictures, answered the same general questions multiple times, said hello to her celebrity friends, and signed autographs for the fans that lined the side of the red carpet. A few minutes later, Miley neared the end of the red carpet and the theater doors. She paused for pictures at a spot clear of interviewers as she waited for the current MTV interview to finish so she could begin hers.

Miley allowed her gaze to drift around the entire scene, wanting to take in the experience of being a big performer at an award show for the first time. Miley smiled as her eyes followed the length of the red carpet, loving the madness and fun of it all. One thing Miley loved about award shows was that they were a rare occasion for all of her celebrity peers to be in the same place at the same time. She smiled and waved at random friends along the carpet until her gaze landed on a person she somehow hadn't even thought about seeing.

Jake Ryan, former zombie slayer, current big name actor and philanthropist, and Miley's almost first great love was taking pictures in front of a group of photographers next to the entrance of the theater.

Miley immediately froze. She hadn't seen or spoken to Jake since he stormed angrily out of her house almost five years earlier. The only way Miley had been able to see into Jake's life since was through the media, like the rest of the world. Jake continued to grace the covers of many magazines and be featured on entertainment shows, but Miley could see a noticeable different between the fourteen year old Jake and the nineteen year old Jake. Fourteen year old Jake was an egotistical celebrity reaping the benefits of stardom. To Miley it seemed like Jake did a complete 180 since then, now using his celebrity status for good, mostly in the form of charity work. Miley was truly proud of the person Jake had become.

She couldn't help but be a little freaked about seeing him though. Jake moved to New York City shortly after she saw him last, so Miley always thought there was a chance that she would run into him some day. Even though there was that possibility, for some reason Miley never believed it would actually happen. But Jake was here, in person, and he looked _good._

Seconds after Miley's gaze landed on Jake he looked over at her, and their eyes met for the first time in nearly five years.Miley immediately felt a huge rush of emotions all at once; emotions that almost made her feel like she was fourteen years old again. Miley and Jake kept their eyes locked for a few seconds that felt like hours before Miley gave Jake the most simple, but sincere smile she felt she had ever displayed. Jake smiled back before his manager led him towards the door. Miley got her cue that it was time for her interview, so she forced herself to look away from Jake's retreating figure and make her way up to the podium.

"Hannah!" The MTV interviewer, Savannah Grey, exclaimed as Miley stepped onto the podium. "Let me just start by saying you look absolutely stunning, that color is brilliant on you!"

"Thanks!" Miley replied, glancing down at her dress. "My stylist Rémy is fantastic."

"He is. So you are definitely the big performance of the night, what are your feelings about that?"

"It's definitely beyond amazing", Miley said, grinning. "I've watched the Teenies almost religiously for years, and I've wanted to perform at them practically forever, so it really is a dream come true being here."

"It's really great for all of us too because it's been so long since you're last big album." Savannah continued. "But you have a new album coming out soon, and we hear you're premiering a song from it tonight. What can you tell us about your musical comeback?"

"Well I'm trying something new this time around", Miley replied. "I wrote the majority of the album, so it's more of a personal project for me. But I'm definitely excited about it."

"That's great", Savannah replied, grinning. "Are you going all out with CD like you've done in the past?"

"Definitely", Miley replied. "I'm definitely busting back into music full force. I'm talking music videos, tours, everything."

"Awesome", Savannah said. "A lot of your peers are nominated tonight, and Jake Ryan is going to be awarded with the Angel Award for his achievement in charity work. We know you worked with him years ago on Zombie High, has his influence in the lives of others made you want to pursue similar things?"

Miley definitely didn't think ahead about seeing Jake, let alone answering questions about him. So she decided the best thing for her to do was to speak from the heart.

"You know Savannah," Miley said, "Jake is an amazing person, and I really can't say enough good things about him. I really respect him for everything he has done and is doing, and I would love to be able to make half of the difference Jake has."

Savannah asked a few more questions before finishing up the interview, but the whole time Miley could not help but have thoughts of Jake swimming in the back of her mind. Once the interview was over, a relieved Miley walked the short distance to the front doors of the theater. She made her way to her seat, ready to just enjoy the show and put any complicated thoughts out of her mind.

• • • • •

As Miley sat on her piano bench on the darkened stage, waiting to be introduced for one of her biggest performances yet, the nerves she experienced earlier had returned at full force. They were at the end of a commercial break at the moment and super hot actor Zane Larson had just stepped onto the stage. Normally Miley would be a typical girl and be a giggly about the fact Zane Larson would even be saying her name, but at the moment the only thing on her mind was how much this next performance would change her career, and maybe her life.

The back to the show music played, and Miley let her gaze follow the spotlight until it landed on Zane. Miley took a few quiet breaths, knowing that she would be performing any moment.

"Hannah Montana began her career at the tender age of twelve, releasing an album that rocked the world and immediately proved that this girl was something to pay attention to. Since then Hannah has released four more platinum albums, sold out hundreds of arenas around the world, and had some amazing music videos. She took a short hiatus to pursue acting, a venture that quickly sky rocketed Hannah Montana to celebrity powerhouse status." Miley smiled from her seat, feeling slightly awkward about hearing someone talking about her so much but loving it at the same time. "Two years after her most recent album, Hannah is making a much anticipated return to her musical roots with a new, more personal album. She's showing us a new side of herself, and I know you all are going to love it. Without further ado," Miley took a final deep breath, "Hannah Montana!"

The audience erupted into applause as the lights flooded the stage Miley sat on, reflecting off of the crystals that decorated Miley's elegant black dress. The butterflies in Miley's stomach were pretty much crazy as she waited for the applause to die down. The instant Miley's fingers hit the first keys all of the nervousness she was feeling before completely disappeared. Whenever Miley performed, she got into a "zone", and nothing else mattered until the end of the song. Miley just let herself go, it was as if she was in another world – it was just her and her piano.

A stunned Jake Ryan watched from the audience, amazed by the performance occurring on stage. He had been impressed by each Hannah Montana concert he had previously attended, but there was a noticeable difference in this performance. Her music seemed so pure, so real. Jake still found it amazing how much power Miley's voice contained. Jake could tell that this was the beginning of bigger and better things for Hannah Montana, and Miley as well.

As Miley's song reached its climax she stood from the piano bench and kicked it backwards, sending it dramatically flying across the stage. A shower of sparks rained down from the ceiling as Miley belted out the final chorus of the song. Jake grinned from ear to ear, imagining how much this performance was going to be talked about. He took a quick moment to glance around the theater and saw that everyone was getting into the song, some of the celebrities even going as far as dancing in their seats.

The tempo of Miley's song slowed down, reaching the end. She closed her eyes and played the last few notes before belting out the last line a cappella. Her strong voice filled the silent arena, a powerful ending to the song. Miley stayed standing over the piano, her eyes still closed and her fingers still on the keys. She wanted to absorb absolutely everything about the moment.

The theater remained in a stunned silence for a moment, causing Miley to cringe on the inside, scared of what the silence meant. The audience suddenly erupted in applause, allowing Miley to finally open her eyes. She immediately grinned and stepped to the edge of the stage so she could take a bow. Just as Miley looked into the audience she saw Jake stand as he clapped, starting a full on standing ovation that spread out through the entire crowd.

Miley couldn't help but get tears in her eyes as she stood, in front of the applauding crowd. She looked around at all of the people she loved and respected in the industry, amazed that they were clapping for _her_. Miley grinned and wiped her eyes, knowing that she would remember this moment for the rest of her life.

• • • • •

After the performance, Miley took her seat along with her backup band, receiving compliments and congratulations along the way. Miley was floating on a cloud, so happy she couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

The current commercial break ended, and a hush fell over the audience as famous actor and philanthropist Alexander Stafford stepped up to the microphone.

"Each year, members of the entertainment industry are rewarded for their accomplishments and achievements in drama, music, and comedy", he began. "One special award is given to a person that stands out in their efforts to make a difference in the world around them and help those that need it most. Having received the Angel Award last year it is my duty to give out this year's award. I am honored to present it to a special young man, who by the young age of nineteen has already made more of a difference than many do in their lifetime. Jake Ryan."

Miley immediately began applauding as Jake made his way to the stage. He shook Alexander's hand and took the award, displaying a huge smile as he stepped up to the podium for his speech.

"I think we all know how much of a toll this industry can take on a person", Jake began, looking out into the audience. "Different people deal with the pros of cons of being a celebrity differently, and I believe the people who use their fame to help others are truly deserving of that status." He sighed and looked down for a second before returning his gaze to the crowd. "I'll admit that I used to use my celebrity status for all of the wrong reasons, simply for the ways fame could benefit me. I was so far gone that I didn't even realize what I was doing." Jake's eyes scanned the audience. "But then someone very important to me opened my eyes, and that has made all of the difference." Miley's eyes grew wide, hoping there was some chance she was that someone.

Jake paused, a slightly sad look appearing in his eyes.

"Never lose sight of what is really important in the world, because one day you might realize that in order to get what you thought was most important to you –" Miley's breath caught in her throat as Jake looked directly at her, "– you've lost the only thing that has ever mattered. Thank you."

The crowd erupted in applause as Jake picked up his award from the podium and walked backstage. Miley sat stunned, unable to even clap. She could barely even believe what a whirlwind tonight had been, particularly involving her relationship with Jake. She hadn't seen or spoken to Jake in _five years_, and even thought Miley thought of Jake from time to time; she always assumed that she was just a memory to Jake. But tonight he showed that he sincerely felt bad for how much of a jerk he was at the end of their relationship. Miley was blown away by how much Jake had changed for the better.

As Miley sat silently, she realized that now she had another, unexpected reason tonight would change her life drastically. The few short interactions she had with Jake that night were significant enough to stir up emotions again that Miley didn't realize were still inside her. Miley couldn't really explain it, but she had a strong feeling that Jake was about to come back into her life and completely turn it upside down.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everyone! I am really sorry it took so long to update, I've had finals this past week and I had a lot of stuff to do for the holidays. And I'm sorry to say this is just a filler chapter, but I'm going to try to get the next chapter up asap. And be excited, the next chapter will be an important one.:)

But anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated as always. Thanks everyone that's reviewed so far.

Oh and happy holidays everybody!

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Three

"_You have my attention  
__Like you've had all the while  
__Since that first day when you made my heart smile  
__With loving eyes and tired sighs that flow  
__You have my attention"_

Miley smiled in her sleep as images from her past swam through her head.

Her interactions with Jake at the Teenies the previous night spawned a whirlwind of memories of Jake and the times they shared together so long ago. Miley fought to ignore them during the short time she spent at after parties and the ride home, but as soon as her head hit the pillow that night she fell into a deep sleep – and she was unable to escape the memories any longer.

But it wasn't like Miley didn't enjoy these Jake filled dreams.

It is definitely safe to say that Miley and Jake's relationship wasn't the easiest relationship in the world. When Jake first came to Miley's school multiple factors got in the way of them being together. Miley ignored her feelings for Jake by convincing herself he was the scum of the earth, and Jake ignored his feelings for Miley by dating practically every other girl in the world. They argued constantly, fighting for the other's attention up until that moment they finally accepted they were supposed to be together in the form of a simple kiss.

But that wasn't the end of their struggles. Fate wasn't exactly on Jake and Miley's side, because the day they finally got together happened to be the same day they were torn apart. Jake had previously accepted a movie role that would relocate him to Romania for four months, a commitment he had to keep.

When Jake returned months later, everything wasn't as he left it. Miley and Jake had tried to keep in touch, but Jake's busy movie schedule had made it too difficult. The Miley Jake came home to felt she lost touch with Jake because she wasn't worth the trouble. She felt abandoned… and a little bit pissed. Jake went to great lengths trying to win Miley back; her house was covered with all of the gift baskets and balloons he sent her, he printed out a full sized cardboard cutout of himself wearing an "I ♥ Miley" t-shirt, and he even walked around Malibu in a full suit of armor. But Miley is slightly stubborn by nature, so she didn't give up that easily. It took Jake confessing his true feelings at his movie premiere on TV for the world to see for Miley to really get it. She finally understood that Jake truly regretted losing touch.

Miley immediately rushed off to find Jake at his movie premiere, and the rest was pretty much history. Things were great between Jake and Miley at first, they had fun together and they were completely comfortable around each other. Miley even became comfortable enough with Jake to reveal her biggest secret – that she was Hannah Montana. Things were great, and Miley and Jake were truly happy.

But unfortunately for them both, this happiness didn't last long. Jake's fans caused the initial strain on the relationship, because Miley felt that with his fans around constantly she would never be able to have a normal relationship with Jake. When Jake disguised himself as a normal person in hopes that he and Miley could be a normal couple, Miley discovered that there was a problem much deeper than Jake's fans. Jake had been famous so long, he had no idea how to be just a normal teenager.

Miley believed that Jake wanted to be normal, but she knew that until he learned to change, a relationship between them was impossible. Fearful that Jake would reveal her secret to the world if she dumped him, Miley planned one of those elaborate and slightly crazy schemes she was known for, hoping that Jake would break up with her. As usual, things didn't end as Miley planned. A huge fight erupted when Jake learned the reasons behind Miley's crazy behavior, and in the end Jake stormed out of Miley's house – but not before threatening to tell the world that she was Hannah Montana.

Even though Jake could be an egotistical jerk, he definitely wasn't a bad person. He proved this to Miley by sending her a rose with a note explaining that he wished he was normal, he just needed time to learn how to be. Jake also reassured Miley that she had nothing to worry about; her secret would always be safe with him. While that was reassuring at the time, something else Jake said in the note stuck out more in her mind – the fact that Jake said when he did learn how to be normal, he wished he would be worthy of someone as terrific as Miley.

Miley had always made herself put that little part of the note out of her head, not wanting to get her hopes up or think too much into it. But now that she saw Jake again, and after hearing what he had to say about the situation in his acceptance speech, she couldn't help but be a little hopeful.

"Mileeeeyy." A strange voice said, pulling Miley out of sleep.

Miley flinched, trying to ignore the annoying sound in her ear.

"Mileeeeeey, wake up." A second voice said.

"No", Miley grunted, pulling her pillow down over her head to drown out the voices.

"Time for plan B?" The first voice asked.

"Time for plan B." The second voice responded.

Miley was about to ask what plan B was when her mattress started bouncing like crazy. Miley awoke with a start as she flew up off the bed, fell back down, and bounced back up again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Miley yelled, pulling off her eye mask to find Lilly and Oliver jumping on her bed, laughing hysterically.

"What are you doing?!" Miley cried as she continued to bounce up and down on the bed.

"You wouldn't wake up.." Lilly said, still jumping on the bad and still laughing like a crazy person.

"You are both so dead", Miley said, kicking back the covers and jumping up. Lilly and Oliver both screamed and jumped off of the bed, Lilly jumping onto Oliver's back before they bolted out of the room.

Miley jumped down from the bed and followed Lilly and Oliver out her bedroom door, chasing them through the living room, into the kitchen, in three circles around the massive marble top island, and down the length of the main hallway. Miley finally managed to catch up with them as Oliver ran around the coffee table, so she jumped over it like a track hurdle and tackled both Lilly and Oliver onto the couch.

Lilly's laughing was practically suffocating her at this point, her face was bright red and she was laughing so hard no sound was escaping from her lips. Miley and Oliver were laughing as well, but each laugh had to fit in between their rapid gasps for breath, since they didn't get the luxury of riding on someone's back.

Exhausted, the three friends rolled off of the couch and onto the space of floor between the couch and the coffee table. They lay there for a few minutes, silently regaining their composure.

"Breakfast?" Miley asked, pushing herself up and standing once they had calmed down.

"Waffles", Lilly and Oliver said in unison, their voices slightly muffled because their faces were still lying against the rug.

"Chocolate chip Oliver?" Miley asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Of course!" he said, rolling onto his back and perking up a little at the sound of food.

"Strawberries on top of yours Lil?" Miley asked.

"Yes please!" Lilly replied, crawling over to Oliver and laying her head on his chest.

"Got it", Miley said as she walked into her huge kitchen.

"Oh but don't worry you two," she added as she began taking ingredients out of the refrigerator, in a voice that sounded like a mother lecturing her kids, "we'll discuss why you two decided to wake me up at seven am the morning following an award show – _after_ breakfast."

Miley laughed as her two friends groaned loudly from the living room.

• • • • •

"Okay you two", Miley said, taking the last bite of her waffle and pushing her plate aside. "What had you guys so excited you just had to break the no contact with Miley before 10 am rule?"

"The Teenies of course!" Lilly cried, as if she forgot about the whole thing. "How were they?!"

"Amazing", Miley said, grinning. "One of the best nights ever."

"Yeah, we know", Lilly said with a fake angry tone. "Which sucks for me, by the way, because now the birthday party I'm throwing for you on Tuesday is never going to be able to top last night." Miley laughed and stirred her coffee. "But seriously Miles, do you realize how many people are raving about your performance?"

"Uh, no Lil", Miley said, taking a sip of coffee. "I would normally be sleeping right now. How many people are talking about it?"

"You just wait", Lilly said, standing up from her bar stool. "Oliver, turn on the TV please. Miles, where's your laptop?"

"On the nightstand", Miley said as she began rinsing the dishes in the sink. Lilly took off towards Miley's room while Oliver went to look for the remote.

"Miles", Oliver called from the living room. "Come here."

Miley shut off the sink and walked into the living room, drying her hands with a dish towel along the way.

"Check this out", Oliver said once Miley joined him where he stood in front of the TV. "They've been talking about the Teenies all morning." An early morning entertainment show was playing, broadcasting full coverage of the Teenies. The anchor was finishing up discussing events of the first half of the show, such as surprise appearances and unexpected award winners.

"What am I watching for?" Miley asked, eager to see what Lilly and Oliver were so excited about.

"Just wait", Oliver said, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. His eyes lit up as the picture changed to Hannah Montana walking down the red carpet.

"_But perhaps the biggest moment of the night was Hannah Montana's stunning comeback performance_", the anchor said. The picture flashed to a clip of Hannah performing, the moment the sparks had just begun to shower down. "_Hannah Montana came back into music at full force with material that was new and fresh while still retaining Hannah's signature flare. The new song was well received by the audience –_" the picture cut to various people in the crowd dancing along to the song, "- _and it is already being raved about out in the rest of the entertainment world. It is clear that this is the beginning of bigger and better things for the world's favorite pop star."_

Miley stood frozen in front of the TV, her eyes practically popping out of her head.

"Holy hell", she whispered, stunned.

"Isn't it amazing?!" Lilly said, making Miley jump slightly – she hadn't even noticed Lilly had returned from getting the laptop.

Miley grinned and nodded.

"It gets better", Oliver said with a smile. He began flipping through various gossip and entertainment channels, finding similar stories on each. They all said that Hannah's performance was the highlight of the night and that it signified big things for her career. Miley was grinning from ear to ear by the time Oliver turned the TV off.

"You did good Miles", Oliver said, smiling and pulling Miley into a hug. "We're proud of you."

"Yeah we are!" Lilly added, joining in on the hug.

"Thanks guys", Miley replied, hugging her best friends tight.

"We still need to check CelebDish! I haven't seen it yet." Lilly exclaimed, jumping out of the hug and rushing over to the couch to start up the computer. CelebDish was a celebrity entertainment site that had all of the information you could ever need about celebrities and events in the entertainment world.

"Good, they have a huge article on the Teenies.." Lilly said as she scanned the page a few minutes later. "Hannah Montana: Performance of the Year!" Lilly squealed, reading the headline above a section about Hannah. "Okay.." she continued, skimming the article as Miley and Oliver sat on either side of her. "Same stuff as they said on TV.."

"Look, there's a picture", Oliver said, pointing at the screen. "Hannah Montana Glows on the Red Carpet", he said, reading the capture under the picture.

"Wow Miles", Lilly said, looking at the picture closely. "It looks like you're smiling at something interesting. Hot guy?" Lilly nudged Miley with her elbow and smirked.

Miley looked at the picture and immediately realized exactly who the hot guy was.

"Yeah," Miley said, as nonchalantly as possible, "Jake."

Miley looked away from the computer and picked up a bottle of nail polish off of the small table that sat next to the couch. She casually started to reapply the black nail polish to her finger nails as Lilly and Oliver stared at her dumbfounded, their mouths hanging open.

"Jake who?" Lilly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"… Jake Ryan", Miley said as she screwed the cap back on the nail polish. "Our eyes kind of met right before my MTV interview. We smiled at each other and then he went inside and I went to get interviewed."

"Wow", Oliver said. "That's big Miles."

"Huge!" Lilly added. "Let's see what the article says about Jake, shall we?"

"Here we go.." she said after scanning the article for a moment. "The most memorable acceptance speech of the night came from former teen star, current big name actor and philanthropist Jake Ryan", she read. "Okay.. 'Angel award'.. blah blah blah… 'introduced by Alexander Stafford'… blah blah…ooh! 'There was a twist to Jake's speech when he made a mysterious reference to someone from his past."

"What?!" Oliver said, reaching for the computer. Miley stood and went to grab a blanket off of a nearby chair as Oliver found where Lilly left off in the article.

"Oh good, it looks like they have quotes", Oliver said, smirking at Lilly. "…_ I was so far gone that I didn't even realize what I was doing_." Oliver quoted. "_But then someone very important to me opened my eyes, and that has made all of the difference._" Oliver raised his eyebrows at Miley, who had taken a seat in the chair the blanket had rested on.

"_Never lose sight of what is really important in the world_," Lilly continued, reading over Oliver's shoulder, "_because one day you might realize that in order to get what you thought was most important to you – you've lost the only thing that has ever mattered_."

Oliver closed the laptop and set it town on the coffee table before he and Lilly turned to Miley, both with raised eyebrows.

"Wow Miley", Oliver said, almost in a whisper.

"He was talking about you, right?" Lilly asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Well I think so", Miley replied, wrapping the blanket around herself. "He did look right at me when he said that last part."

"That's so exciting!" Lilly exclaimed. "Well, I mean.. was it exciting? Or was it just weird? Because you guys didn't exactly end things on the best note, but then again it's been five years and that's a long–"

"It was exciting Lil", Miley said, interrupting Lilly before she was able to start up a long and pointless rant. "I think it was good for me to see Jake again, because now I'm convinced that he's changed for the better. The Jake I saw last night reminded me of the nice guy Jake was at the beginning of our relationship all those years ago. It's like he stripped away all of the negative things about himself to reveal the guy I always knew Jake could be." Miley stood, still wrapped in the blanket, and took a seat on the couch next to Lilly and Oliver.

"I'm kind of surprised I'm saying this," she said, smiling at Lilly and Oliver, "but I wouldn't mind seeing him again. In fact, I'd really like it."

Lilly smiled, realizing that there was one more guest that needed to be invited to Miley's nineteenth birthday. She just hoped it wouldn't be too short notice.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Just in case anyone was wondering, the quote in chapter two is from Existentialism on Prom Night by Straylight Run, the quote in chapter three is from You Have My Attention by Copeland, and the quote in this chapter is from Staplegunned by The Spill Canvas. They're all really good songs, check them out :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Four

"_Do I have to spell it out for you, or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place.  
Do I have to spell it out for you, or whisper in your ear?  
__Oh, just stop right there; I think that we've got something here."_

Miley took one step into Club 1013 and gasped, her eyes shining with delight.

Miley was always the girl that threw parties for everyone else. She was definitely the most skilled at picking the best music, finding a great location, providing great food, and getting the customized invitations to each person that needed to be invited – so people usually felt better just letting her handle everything. This year, being Miley's first birthday living on her own, Lilly decided it was about time someone else took over. Miley objected at first, so used to planning parties by that point she couldn't imagine letting someone else take over _her_ party. But when Lilly brought up the point that a person should be relaxed on her birthday, not running around to make sure everything ran smoothly all night – Miley couldn't disagree. She also couldn't help but be a little worried the few days leading up to the party.

But as Miley looked around the club, any ounce of worry left her body. Everything was perfect.

Club 1013 was the hottest new club in town, and Miley had been excited about seeing it ever since it opened. It definitely lived up to all of the good things people were saying about it. Lights every color of the rainbow danced around the entire club, illuminating the hundreds of people that filled it. The music was fun and upbeat – perfect for dancing. A large stage was located at the left side of the club, which Miley assumed was reserved for live entertainment. A large area next to the stage was used as the dance floor – currently full due to the infectious music. A long bar lined the wall of the club that was opposite from the main doors where Miley stood, with several bartenders serving colorful drinks to the various party goers. Several raised platforms sat on the right side of the club, each with an arrangement of chic couches and oversized pillows that provided comfortable seating. Miley noticed small raised tables sprinkled throughout the club, surrounded by futuristic looking metallic barstools and with funky, modern lights sitting on each. Huge screens hung on various walls, featuring popular music videos and overhead shots of the party. A large white backdrop was set up over by the stage, where people could take pictures that would be part of a slideshow displayed on the large wall screens beginning an hour or so into the party. Several doors that were each a different color were located on each wall of the club, and Miley remembered hearing that behind each door were small lounges that matched the color of the door. Miley thought it was nice how the lounges provided a little more private and intimate setting, away from the loud music and sometimes louder people.

Miley grinned and made her way into the party, loving everything about the club. She had a good feeling she, Lilly, and Oliver would hang out here a lot in the future – even when the club wasn't reserved only for Hannah Montana and her guests. Miley was bombarded with hellos and birthday wishes almost immediately, giving out tons of hugs and air kisses as she made her way through the crowd. She was impressed that Lilly had managed to get pretty much everyone from the entertainment world that Miley had ever met, and some she had just wanted to meet, in the same place at the same time.

Speaking of Lilly, where was she? Miley weaved through the crowd, continuing to say hello to everyone as she searched for Lola's trademark neon hair. She finally located Lilly and Oliver over by the photo area, scanning through the pictures that had already been taken on the small computer that sat next to the white backdrop. Miley smiled as the made her way towards her friends, smiling even bigger when Oliver wrapped his arms around Lilly's waist and kissed the top of her head. Lilly and Oliver had been together for nearly two years, but Miley still got excited every time she witnessed them acting like a couple.

"Lola!" Miley yelled, jumping on her best friend and hugging her tight.

"Hannah!" Lilly shrieked, hugging back just as tightly. "Happy birthday!"

"Yeah happy birthday Hannah", Oliver said, hugging Miley as well.

"Thanks guys", Miley said, stepping away and looking them up and down. "You both look great!"

Lilly was wearing a black strapless dress with pretty lace detail covering it and her hair was long and curly – and dark pink of course. Over time she had added more variety to her Lola wigs, straying from the usual straight bob to longer and sometimes curlier wigs. But each wig always had one of Lola's trademark bright colors. Oliver's disguise Owen had a jet black wig, shorter than Oliver's and with a lot of choppy layers. Sometimes, Oliver would also take a page out of Lola's book and add colorful streaks to his wig. Tonight they were red. He was dressed very sharply, wearing a crisp skinny black suit with a black shirt and a red tie to match the streaks in his hair.

"Why thank you!" Lilly said, striking a dramatic model pose. Oliver grinned and straightened his tie.

"Well look at you", Oliver said, taking Miley's hand and spinning her around.

"Yeah, that dress is fantastic!" Lilly said, grinning.

Miley's dress was pretty simple; it had short sleeves and a scoop neckline. There was a fitted band under the bust that had a simple crisscross pattern, and the rest of the dress flowed down to where it ended at the knees. Miley thought it was adorable, but what really sold her was the azure blue color that brought out her eyes and the completely open back.

"Thanks", she said, looking down and smiling. "Let's take pictures!" Miley picked up the little button that is used to take each picture and stepped in front of the backdrop, grinning and waving Lilly and Oliver over.

"So how do you like everything?" Lilly asked, before they all struck a pose and Miley clicked the button. "Did I live up to the expectations of the perfect party planner?"

"It's perfect Lilly", Miley said, as they all struck a different pose and took another picture.

"Having fun?" Oliver asked as Lilly and Miley each kissed one of his cheeks and Miley clicked the button again.

"Yeah, I haven't done much yet," Miley replied. "I've spent the past hour just saying hello to everyone. I've seen so many people, most of them people I never get to see because we're all always so busy." She set down the button and they walked over to the computer to take a look at the pictures.

"Oh yeah", Lilly said, exchanging a glance with Oliver as Miley found the pictures. "Any interesting reunions yet?"

"Not really…" Miley said, a little confused. She could tell there was something going on, but she decided to brush it off. Lilly and Oliver always had some kind of scheme going.

"This picture thing was a really good idea Lola", Miley said as they looked through the pictures they just took. "Do I get a copy of them after the party?"

"Of course!" Lilly replied.

"Alright", Miley said, looking over at the dance floor. "How about we show all them how dancing is really done." Miley grinned and grabbed Lilly and Oliver's hands, leading them to the middle of the packed dance floor.

• • • • •

After Miley, Lilly, and Oliver danced like idiots throughout about eight full songs Miley decided she needed a drink. She kissed them both on the cheek before making her way through the crowd and to the bar.

"Hey", Miley said to the bartender. "Can I get a bottle of water please?"

"Of course", he replied with a smile, walking over to the nearby fridge and taking out the water. "Here you go."

"Thanks", Miley said, taking the water. She smiled at the bartender and turned to walk away.

"Oh Ms. Montana", he called after her. Miley turned as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. "I was asked to give you this."

Miley raised her eyebrows and took the piece of paper, unfolding it and reading the simple message inside.

'_Hello beautiful. I've missed you. Meet me in the blue lounge?'_

Miley's breath immediately caught in her throat, her eyes wide.

"Who gave you this?" she asked, after rereading the note a few times. The bartender smiled and pointed behind her. Miley's eyes followed his point across the room until her gaze landed on a group of people talking and laughing. Miley was confused at first, but when she looked closer she realized Jake Ryan was standing in the middle of the group of people.

Jake looked up and smiled, nodding towards the lounge doors with a questioning look in his eyes. Miley smiled back and went to answer when she was interrupted by a shrill noise coming from her left.

"HANNAH!"

Miley cringed and looked over, seeing Traci rudely shoving her way through the crowd. Miley looked back over at Jake and pointed at Traci, making a grossed out face.

"Five minutes?" she mouthed, pointing between Traci and the lounge door. Jake laughed and nodded, excusing himself from his friends and heading towards the lounge.

"Traci!" Miley said, turning to Traci just as she walked up.

"Happy birthday!" Traci said, her voice still as nasally as ever as she gave Miley air kisses. "Great party! Did you see who is here? Ava Ferguson and her new boy friend. AND guess who else is here? Her ex – Jason Foster."

"No way!" Hannah said, pretending she was actually interested. Traci kept blabbing on, gossiping was always her specialty. Miley smiled and nodded, adding gasps and 'no way!'s where necessary. But as Traci talked, Miley couldn't help but only think that in just a few minutes she and Jake would be reunited after five years.

• • • • •

Jake sat down on one of the large blue couches in the lounge and looked around. The club definitely stuck to its color themed lounge idea; the walls were painted blue with modern looking blue paintings on each, there were blue lamps in each corner, and all of the furniture was different shades of blue. Jake smiled and shook his head, unable to help feeling like he was deep underwater.

Jake looked up at the blue door almost directly in front of him and began to get nervous. In just a few minutes, the girl that had constantly occupied his thoughts for the past five years of his life would be walking through that door. The few times Jake and Miley interacted from afar at the Teenies, Miley seemed generally happy to see Jake, but he was still unsure. Jake isn't stupid, he knew he was a total ass the last time he and Miley talked. And even though he sent Miley a rose with an apology, Jake didn't think one nice gesture should make up for the fact that he acted like a total egotistical jerk, threatened to reveal Miley's biggest secret, and stormed out of her house. Jake sighed and rested his head in his hands, hoping Miley would be forgiving, hoping he could prove to Miley that time had fixed the problems he had in the past.

Jake's head shot up at the sound of a turning door knob. He took a deep breath and braced himself as the door slowly opened. The loud music and bright strobe lights from the club poured in the room as the petite blonde stepped through the door. She turned to close the door without glancing at Jake, giving them both time to get ready to look at each other once again. Finally after the door clicked closed she turned, and their eyes met.

Jake breath caught, so mystified by the beauty of the girl in front of him that he forgot to be nervous. It took seeing Miley up close and in person for Jake to really see how much she had changed. Time had been good to Miley - she looked more matured, more experienced with the world, but she still had that same sparkle in her eye that she had when she was fourteen. She looked so familiar and so different at the same time. Jake found it fascinating that a single look into Miley's eyes could still mystify him as much as it did when they were young, innocent teenagers.

"Hi", Jake finally forced himself to say. It came out in almost a whisper, but Jake was surprised that he managed to speak at all.

"Hi", she replied, just as quietly. They stood there for a moment, just taking each other in and getting used to the fact that they were meeting again. After the silence lasted a little bit too long, Jake became slightly frustrated. He and Miley were never awkward around each other all those years ago, why should now be any different?

Jake smirked and held out his arms. "Get over here." Miley grinned and a second later she was wrapped in Jake's arms. They hugged for awhile, strong and with feeling – as if they were making up for all of the time they spent apart. At that moment, they were both thinking how nice it was to be reunited – and how stupid they were to let it take so long.

A little bit later they finally pulled away. Jake rested his hands on Miley's shoulders, holding her at arm's length so he get a good look at the beautiful girl in front of him up close.

"You look great Miles", he said, bringing his arms down to his sides.

"You do too Jake", Miley said, flashing the smile that had appeared in Jake's dreams countless times. "Long time."

"Too long", Jake said. "How have you been?"

"Good", Miley replied, thinking of everything that had happened in her life since she last saw Jake. "Busy", she added with a laugh.

"I know what you mean", Jake said, laughing as well. "There never seems to be enough hours in the day, does there?"

"No", Miley replied, shaking her head. "But at least you're occupying your time with more meaningful things than recording CDs and making guest appearances. I think it's great that you've been making a difference in the world. You know, doing something that really matters."

"Well thanks", Jake replied. "But you do the same thing Miley. Your music really matters. Like that performance at the Teenies. That is the kind of song that I can tell will inspire everyone who listens to it, like it inspired every single person in that theater. You use your music to connect with people, let them know they're not alone in this world. I don't know what's more meaningful that that."

"Wow Jake", Miley said, looking down and blushing ever so slightly. "That really means a lot."

"Happy birthday, by the way", Jake said, grinning.

"Thanks", Miley said. "Don't take this the wrong way – because I think it's awesome you're here, but how'd you find out about this whole thing?"

"I got a personal call a couple days ago with an invitation", Jake replied.

"A personal call?" Miley smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Nice. From who?"

Jake smirked. "Lilly. She was very enthusiastic about it, just like I remember her."

Miley laughed. "Of course it was Lilly, I should've known."

Jake jumped slightly and looked at the door as a particularly loud song started in the club outside. In this time he had been talking with Miley, he almost forgot a huge party was taking place just outside the door.

"Well, I'll let you get back", Jake said, nodding towards the door. "I don't want to keep you from your own birthday party."

"Oh yeah.." Miley said, looking at the door, sounding like she forgot about the party too. "I don't know, I'm kind of over it. I mean, it's a good party. There's just so much going on, the quiet of this room was almost a relief." Miley looked back over at Jake. "Is that totally lame? Do I sound like an old lady?"

Jake laughed. "No, you don't sound like an old lady. Well in that case, do you want to get out of here? Go grab some coffee or something?"

Miley grinned. "Coffee sounds great."

Jake smiled and they made their way back into the party, the thunderous music hitting them like a tidal wave as soon as Jake opened the lounge door. Jake began to lead the way to the other side of the club, taking Miley's hand as they walked through the crowd to make sure he didn't lose her along the way.

Lilly and Oliver were standing together next to one of the small, raised tables, sipping their drinks and snuggling. Lilly and Oliver happened to pull away from a kiss just as Jake and Miley walked by. Lilly and Oliver's mouths dropped open simultaneously at the sight of the pair together again – not to mention _leaving_ together. Miley grinned at their shocked expressions, waving and mouthing a quick 'thank you' to Lilly before following Jake out of the club and into the crisp New York City night.

Lilly and Oliver grinned at each other and hugged, laughing as Oliver picked Lilly up and spun them both around. Oliver set Lilly back down and they did the secret handshake that they made up when they were four years old – happy that one of their plans finally worked out perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter's a little on the short side because I was originally going to have one big chapter, but I had already taken a while to update and the chapter was getting a little too long so I decided to split it up. I should be able to post the next chapter a little sooner than usual, but I just started school again so I'm, not sure. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll update asap.

And thanks so much for the reviews, keep them coming – they made me super happy. :)

By the way, the quote from this chapter is from the song Awake by Secondhand Serenade. I usually try to use quotes that relate to the chapter, but when I can't I'll probably just use a quote related to love – since that's the underlying theme of the story as a whole.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Five

"_I'm trying real hard not to shake, I'm biting my tongue.  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take, I feel like I've won.  
You're my key to survival."_

Lilly groaned and stirred her steaming cup of coffee, silently cursing her early morning classes. She was up most of the night cleaning up after the party and making sure the club was cleared out and everything. Three hours of sleep and Lilly definitely didn't mix.

"Hey Lil!" Lilly perked up when she saw her brunette best friend skip through the door. She had wanted to talk to Miley about what happened with Jake the night before ever since she and Oliver saw them leave together.

Lilly stood from the almost too comfortable coffee house chair, wishing she could curl up in it and sleep for hours. Miley grinned and pulled Lilly into a hug.

"Thank you Lilly", Miley said in Lilly's ear.

"For what?" Lilly asked.

Miley pulled away. "Inviting Jake to my party."

"Oh", Lilly said with a smile. "You're welcome." Lilly sat back down in the big comfortable chair as Miley sat across from her. "You don't mind that I just invited him, do you? You know, without talking to you about it first?"

"No, it was a really nice surprise." Miley replied, pulling her legs up so she was sitting with them crossed underneath her. "Seeing Jake again was really good for me. I think we're finally ready to be friends again."

"Friends?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrow. "You two looked like a little more than friends when you were um, I don't know.. leaving together last night!" Lilly nudged Miley in the side and smirked.

Miley laughed. "Don't get any ideas Lil, we just had coffee. But it was really nice, we talked for a while. It was very relaxed, like getting along with Jake is effortless."

"That's really great Miles", Lilly said, taking a sip of coffee. She looked over Miley's shoulder at the coffee shop door, her eyes growing slightly wider. "Wow, speaking of Jake.."

Miley turned and smiled, seeing Jake walking through the door. She stood and waved him over, Lilly totally loving the big smile that covered both Jake and Miley's face.

"Hey Miley", Jake said, pulling her into a hug. "Lilly Truscott", he said once he and Miley pulled away.

"Jake Ryan." Lilly smiled and stood, hugging Jake. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too. Mind if I join?"

"Please", Miley said, pointing at the empty seat.

"So, the greatest holiday ever is tomorrow", Lilly said, smiling. "You guys excited?"

Jake laughed. "You think Thanksgiving's the greatest holiday ever?"

"Of course", Miley said. "Lilly and Oliver's mutual love of food is one thing that unites them."

Lilly shot a glare at Miley. "Funny. So you're going back to Malibu right? Is everything all set?"

"Yeah", Miley said. "Got the plane ticket yesterday. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning so I can be home in time to make my famous apple pie."

"What have you got planned Lilly?" Jake asked.

"Well me and Oliver's families both have better things to do, so we're taking the opportunity to have a nice romantic weekend away together." Jake smiled. "What are you doing? Cooking up a big turkey like me and Oliver – you know, since we love food _so much_?"

Jake sighed. "No. My family's all busy with other stuff, so I'll probably just order some Chinese takeout and watch some football or something."

"What?!" Lilly practically yelled, causing every head in the restaurant to turn in her direction. "Jake, Thanksgiving is about turkey, and stuffing, and mashed potatoes, and gravy, and –"

"And being around people that care about you", Miley added, cutting Lilly off before she could list every Thanksgiving food imaginable. "Jake, Lilly's right. Eating Chinese takeout alone in your apartment isn't a good way to spend Thanksgiving."

"Yeah I know", Jake said. "But I don't really have a choice."

Miley thought for a second and smiled. "Yes you do." Jake and Lilly both looked over at Miley, confused. "Jake, I have a pretty big house. I don't know how much of my sometimes crazy family is going to be in it for Thanksgiving, but if you want – we'd love to have you."

"Wow Miley. That'd be great, thank you." Jake reached across the table and squeezed Miley's hand gently, smiling.

Miley smiled and looked over at Lilly, who raised an eyebrow and smirked, shaking her head as she took a sip of coffee.

• • • • •

"Attention all passengers. We will be landing in Malibu in just a few minutes now. Thank you for flying with us, and on behalf of the airline – Happy Thanksgiving."

"How is it possible that neither of us slept this entire time?" Miley asked shifting in her seat in an attempt to prevent her butt from falling asleep. They had to leave for the airport extremely early that morning, and neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before.

Jake laughed. "I have no idea. We really should be exhausted at this point."

"Well trust me Jake", Miley said as she began wrapping up her iPod and putting her things back in her purse. "A few hours with my family and you'll be dying for a very long nap."

"Miley, are you absolutely sure this is okay?" Jake asked. "I really don't want to impose."

"Jake", Miley said, setting her purse down on her lap and resting her hand on Jake's arm. "I called my dad yesterday and explained the situation, and he insisted that you come. Things may get a little crazy, but I promise we'll have fun. Okay?"

Jake nodded and grinned. As the plane began to descend, both Jake and Miley couldn't help but smile to themselves. A week ago neither of them imagined they would be sitting on a plane together early in the morning, on the way back to the place where everything between them first began.

• • • • •

"Is it weird being back in Malibu?" Miley asked looking out the taxi's window at the beautiful California scenery.

"A little bit", Jake replied, looking out the window as well. "I mean, I haven't been here since I moved to New York five years ago. It's a good weird though, I've missed it."

Miley smiled as the taxi turned onto her street. She showed Jake some familiar sights along the way; such as Lilly and Oliver's childhood houses, the playground they all played at back when Miley first moved here from Tennessee, and the little trail they would always take to get to the beach. Miley loved everything about her new home in New York City, but Malibu would always hold a special place in her heart.

Jackson stood in his old driveway and threw the basketball he was holding at the hoop. The ball fell through the hoop with a swish as Jackson heard a car pull into the driveway. Jackson grinned, seeing his energetic little sister grinning and waving at him from the taxi window.

"Jackson!" Miley said, jumping out of the taxi as soon as it pulled to a stop. She skipped over to Jackson and jumped into his arms. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see you."

Jackson laughed. "Good to see you too sis." Jackson pulled away from Miley and followed her over to where Jake was taking the bags out of the trunk of the taxi.

"Jake Ryan", Jackson said, extending a hand towards Jake. "Long time." The two shook hands and Jackson took Miley's duffle bag out of the trunk and slung it over his shoulder.

"You guys got here just in time", Jackson said as they walked towards the door. "Dad's already cooking and he's starting to get a little crazy with it. He would never admit it, but he could really use some extra help."

Miley laughed and pushed open the front door, breathing deeply and enjoying the delicious smells that filled the entire house.

"Wow", Jake said, looking around the living room. "It's exactly how I remember it."

"Well look who we have here." Miley squealed and ran over to her father, who was standing next to the island in the kitchen with his arms outstretched.

"Hi sweetie", Robbie said as he hugged Miley. He looked over the top of Miley's head and smiled, spotting Jake. He kissed the top of Miley's head and they pulled away before Robbie walked over and extended a hand towards Jake.

"Good to see you son."

"You too sir", Jake said as he shook Robbie's hand. "Thank you so much for having me."

"Of course", Robbie said.

"Dad it smells great in here", Miley said. "You didn't start the turkey.. did you?"

Robbie laughed. "Yes but don't worry, I have help. I haven't forgotten the unfortunate incident from two years ago."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Sure", Miley said with a giggle. "You see, my dad's an awesome cook but for some reason he cannot make turkey to save his life. So usually either me or one of our female relatives takes the reins and he handles most of the rest of the meal. Two years ago all of our family had to take later flights out here and I had some Hannah business to take care of. To cut a long story short, I came home in the afternoon and found a burnt turkey in the oven and my dad asleep on the couch." Jake laughed and Robbie shrugged.

"So who's helping you?" Miley asked, looking around the kitchen. Robbie went to answer but he smiled, looking behind Miley and Jake at the door they had entered through moments before.

"Robbie, I'm back from the store!" Miley's jaw dropped and she turned, grinning as she saw who was walking through the door.

"Aunt Dolly!" Miley went over and hugged her glamorous blonde relative, who was wearing borderline outrageous sequin covered clothes as usual. "Leave it to you to look this fabulous just visiting the grocery store."

"Oh honey you know I don't leave the house without some stilettos and sparkly clothes", Dolly said with a wink. "Who would this be?" She nodded towards Jake.

"This is my friend Jake", Miley said. "Jake, this is my godmother Dolly."

"Nice to meet you Jake", Dolly said, extending her perfectly manicured hand.

"You too," Jake said with a smile as he shook her hand.

"Miles, how about you show Jake to the guest room and bring your bags upstairs", Robbie said, peeling potatoes at the kitchen sink. "Then we can all continue making dinner."

"Sure Daddy." Miley picked up her bag and headed towards the stairs. "Come on Jake." Jake smiled and nodded at Miley's family before following her up the stairs and out of sight.

"This is an interesting development", Jackson said once Miley and Jake were upstairs.

"Sure is", Robbie said, cutting up the potatoes and placing them in a pot on the stove.

"Do you think things are going to be different for them this time?" Jackson asked, acting like a protective big brother.

"I sure hope so son", Robbie said, looking a little concerned.

"Oh will you two stop your worrying?" Dolly said, setting the bags of groceries she brought in on the kitchen counter. "What happened between the two of them was a long time ago. He seems like a nice boy, just have faith that he's changed and grown over this time they've spent apart. Miley's a smart girl, if she can trust Jake again, we can too." Jackson and Robbie nodded and continued preparing dinner, both secretly hoping that Dolly was right.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ah, I am really sorry each update has ended up taking me about a week. I've been really busy lately, and for some reason I had a pretty tough time writing certain parts of this chapter. But anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always.

By the way, the quote in this chapter is from Love is the Movement by Switchfoot. Check it out :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Six

"_The stars are alive  
__They dance to the music  
Of the deepest emotion  
And all of the world  
Is singing in time."_

Once Miley and Jake had dropped off their bags in their rooms they made their way back downstairs, ready to start cooking a great Thanksgiving feast.

"Alright Dad", Miley said as she and Jake sat down on the barstools next to the counter. "Give us our assignments." Robbie looked up at his position from the stove.

"Jake's going to join in on the cooking?" He asked.

"Yes sir", Jake replied. "I'd love to help."

"Great", Robbie said with a smile. "Well Dolly has the turkey covered. I'm making the mashed potatoes and stuffing. Jackson is making green beans and has the very important job of opening the can of cranberry sauce – since that's about all we can trust him with." Jackson glared at Robbie and then shrugged and nodded, knowing his father was right. "And Miley I'm assuming you'll be making your famous apple pie?"

"Definitely", Miley said, nodding. "Two of them, because Jackson could eat a whole one by himself."

Jackson opened his mouth to object but Robbie cut him off. "Jake, we still need another dessert because Jackson's girlfriend Callie will be joining us later – and Jackson really does eat that much."

"I really don't appreciate the negative attitudes", Jackson joked. "I can't help that I'm a man that can eat." Everyone laughed and Robbie went over and pounded fists with Jackson.

"That's my boy!" Robbie said with a grin. "So Jake, are there any desserts you could make?"

"Well," Jake said, thinking for a second. "I've been told I can make a mean red velvet cake." Robbie, Dolly, Jackson, and Miley all froze, looking at Jake wide eyed.

"Red velvet cake?" Jackson repeated in an amazed voice.

"Yeah…" Jake said cautiously, wondering why the Stewart family was flipping out.

"Jake", Miley said with a laugh. "Red velvet cake is like my dad's favorite dessert, ever. He just never gets to eat it because none of us know how to make it."

Robbie grinned and walked over to Jake, patting him on the back. "I knew having Jake come here would pay off!" Everyone laughed and started working on the food they were assigned to make

As Miley began to peel and core the apples for her pies, she took a second to look around the kitchen. Jackson was clipping the ends off of green beans at the sink, her father was chopping celery and onions for the stuffing on the counter, and Dolly was prepping the turkey. It was the usual scene of Thanksgiving at the Stewart house, different members of her family spread out across the kitchen cooking different Thanksgiving dishes. But then Miley heard the refrigerator door open behind her.

Miley turned, smiling as she watched Jake dig around her refrigerator for ingredients. Back when Miley and Jake first got serious, she could easily picture herself bringing him home for the holidays at some point in the future. But when Miley and Jake's relationship ended, Miley assumed any chance of that ended as well. Now after only reuniting two days earlier he was here, cooking Thanksgiving dinner with her family. Miley wouldn't be surprised if she woke up in her comfortable bed in New York City any minute now, to find that all of this had just been a strange Jake themed dream. Even if that was true, it would have been one fantastic dream.

"Aint no mountain high, aint no valley low.."

Miley grinned and looked over at her father, who had started singing as he chopped celery.

"Aint no river wide enough, baby", he continued, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. Dolly wiped her hands on a dish rag and turned, smiling from ear to ear. Jackson smirked and set down the scissors he was cutting the green beans with and Jake looked up from the ingredients he was organizing on the counter. Miley jumped away from the counter and raised her arms in the air before continuing the song.

"If you need me call me", Miley belted out, pointing at her father and smiling as she sang. "No matter where you are, no matter how far."

"Just call my name", Robbie continued, dancing across the kitchen towards his daughter. "I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry!"

"Cause baby there aint no mountain high enough", the entire Stewart family belted out, stepping away from their personal cooking stations. "Aint no valley low enough." Miley and her dad began dancing around the kitchen together as they sang, soon followed by Jackson and Dolly. "Aint no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you!"

Jake laughed from his seat at the barstool and he watched the Stewarts dance around the kitchen, singing at the top of their lungs. Due to the fact that Jake had been famous for the majority of his life, this was one of the few Thanksgivings he had ever spent at a normal house with a normal family. He almost always saw his family on Thanksgiving, but they were never as fun and carefree as Miley's family was acting right now. As Jake watched Miley and her family dance around, he couldn't help but think that this is the way holidays are supposed to be spent.

Miley broke away from her father as he and Dolly sang the next verse together. She danced across the kitchen and stopped in front of Jake, taking both of his hands in hers and pulling him up from the barstool. Jake laughed as they began waltzing around the kitchen table, Miley joining in and singing the next chorus. Robby and Dolly tangoed all the way across the living room and back as Jackson danced around the large oak island, singing into a big mixing spoon.

Jake scooped Miley up in his arms and spun around, smiling from ear to ear as Miley tilted her head back and laughed. Jake always thought Miley's laugh was the sweetest sound in the world. It took hearing Miley laugh again for Jake to realize how much he missed it, and everything else he loved about her.

• • • • •

After a full day of cooking and less than an hour of eating the Stewart family and guests made their way outside to digest a little before dessert. Robbie, Dolly, Jackson, his girlfriend Callie, Miley, and Jake all took a seat at the large wooden table on the deck and relaxed, enjoying the sound of the waves and each other's company.

"I must say, all of that cooking today definitely paid off", Robbie said, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. "I'm about one bite away from my elastic pants."

"Daddy", Miley said with a groan. "Please, not the elastic pants. " Everyone laughed and Robbie reached over and ruffled Miley's hair.

"You know Dolly, it's weird", Jake said turning to Dolly. "I feel like I've met you before.."

"Really?" Dolly asked, taking a sip of coffee. Miley began searching her brain, wondering if there was something she had forgotten.

Jake grinned, a look of realization shining in his eyes. "I know! You were the janitor at Seaview Middle when I was editing the farewell tape for Principal Fisher." Jake smirked as Miley choked on her coffee mid sip. "But I'm guessing you weren't really a janitor?" He turned to Miley. "And I bet you were the lab frog with a little hop left in him?" Miley coughed the liquid out of her throat and looked over at Dolly, who's heavily made up eyes were as wide as Miley's.

"Oh wow", Miley said, cringing and placing her hand on her forehead. "Aunt Dolly, do you want to explain this one?"

"Sure darlin'", Dolly said placing her coffee cup down on the table. "As you've probably noticed Jake, I like to record a lot on this", she pointed at the small silver video camera that sat on the table. "I usually leave it on accidently and I record some… interesting things."

"Jake", Miley said, picking up the story because the next part was a little awkward. "You know how when you first came to town I kind of hated you, and then I liked you but pretended not to like you even though you liked me the whole time, and then I accidently dated an eleven year old and you pretended to date that actress so we could make each other jealous?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa", Jackson said, raising his hands in the air. "Hold the phone. An eleven year old?!"

Miley glared at her brother. "Not the point Jackson." She turned back to Jake. "So anyway, in the middle of that when I knew I liked you but I hadn't admitted it to you yet I kind of said something about liking you and Dolly's video camera accidentally recorded it." Jake grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Oliver came over to record my farewell for Principal Fisher and when he left he accidentally took Dolly's camera with my little confession on it and gave it to you to edit, thinking it was the tape for Principal Fisher."

"So I picked us up some stylish black outfits and we snuck into the school to get the tape back", Dolly continued, smirking at the memory. "But then you were working on editing the tapes so I dressed up as a janitor and Miley hid in the trashcan so I could distract you while she grabbed the tape."

"Wow", Jake said, looking between Miley and Dolly. "You two sure did go to great lengths to prevent me from knowing how Miley really felt."

"No kidding", Miley said with a smirk. "I got a half eaten hamburger and a strawberry milkshake dumped on my head."

"I can think of someone else at this table going to great lengths with their feelings", Robbie said once the laughter from picturing Miley covered in junk food died down. "Except he was trying to prove his feelings, not prevent them from being known."

"Crap", Jake said. It was his turn to cringe.

"Oh yeah!" Miley said with a giggle. "Sure, we snuck into the school and impersonated a janitor and a lab frog, but you dropped out of the sky with roses and chocolates!"

"In a tux", Jake said with a wink. "You can't forget the tux."

"You also can't forget that Jake covered the house with gift baskets and balloons", Robbie said. "I did love those mini jellies though…"

"Wasn't there a full suit of armor involved too?" Jackson said, nudging Jake in the side.

"Not like you haven't worn something ridiculous – no offense Jake – to impress a girl", Miley said, leaning on the table. "I seem to remember a motocross uniform."

"Oh yes", Jackson said. "I got Callie's attention with a fireman outfit."

Jake laughed and pounded fists with Jackson. "Nice."

"Jackson," Callie said, patting him on the hand, "it was Halloween and we were at a costume party. You got my attention by spilling punch all over me."

"Sure", he replied, flexing. "You go on telling yourself it wasn't my rugged fireman sex appeal." Callie laughed and Jackson picked up her hand and kissed it gently.

"You know what?" Robbie said, standing from the table. "I think I have something you guys would want to see." Robbie went inside and jogged towards the basement, leaving everyone at the table wondering what he could be talking about. When he stepped onto the porch Jake's eyes immediately doubled in size and his mouth dropped open before he covered his face with his hands. Everyone at the table immediately started laughing, Miley louder than the rest.

Robbie was grinning, holding up the life-size cardboard cutout of fourteen year old Jake standing with his hands on his hips with "I ♥ Miley" displayed on his shirt. Jake took his hands away from his face and grinned, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Miley jumped up from her seat to take a closer look at the cutout, even going as far as to pose next to it, linking her arm through cardboard Jake's.

"I can't believe you still have this thing", Jake said, standing and walking over to the cutout. Miley smiled as she looked back and forth between the Jake of her past and the Jake of the present, a person she felt she was just starting to get to know all over again.

"Jake, do you want to go for a walk?" She asked. If there was a place for Miley and Jake to really be reunited, what could be better than the place they first met – a place where if circumstances were different, they very well could have fallen in love.

Jake nodded and he and Miley said goodbye to her family before making their way towards the beach.

• • • • •

"So Miley, about when we were cooking dinner" Jake said as the pair reached the trail that led to Rico's and the beach. "Why 'Aint No Mountain High Enough'?"

Miley smiled and looked down. "It was my mom's favorite song." Jake nodded, Miley had told Jake about her mom's death years ago when they first started dating.

"The first thanksgiving after my mom died was pretty hard for my family", Miley continued, looking straight ahead as she spoke, "mostly because Thanksgiving was always a good time for my family and my mom really loved that time of year. So that Thanksgiving we were all standing around the kitchen, silently thinking about my mom and how much we missed her when Aunt Dolly just started singing. She's always been great at putting a smile on your face when you feel there's absolutely nothing to smile about." Jake smiled, not finding that hard to believe. "As she sang we couldn't help but get a little less depressed and soon enough we were all belting out the song and dancing around the kitchen, like we were earlier today. It was our way of celebrating Mom's life rather than mourning her death, and now we sing Aint No Mountain High Enough every year to do just that – and to make sure a little piece of Mom is with us every year."

Jake reached down and took Miley's hand in his, unable to help but be amazed at the strength and love that filled her and her family. Miley reached up and touched Jake's arm with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Jake's, grateful for his compassion. She was amazed out how similar and how different Jake was to the boy Miley remembered. It was as if he had kept all of the qualities that drew her to him in the first place, but replaced his bad qualities that tore them apart all those years ago.

"Oh wow", Jake said as they stepped into Rico's. "It's exactly as I remember it."

"Yeah", Miley said, smiling as she looked around the place she had spent a large part of her childhood and teenage years. It hadn't changed a bit over the years, and Miley wouldn't have had it any other way.

"A lot of big stuff for us happened here, didn't it?" Jake asked, looking over at Miley. She laughed and nodded as Jake walked over to the counter.

"Like right here", he said, running his hand over the rough wooden counter top. "You remember what happened right here?"

"Of course I do", Miley said. "That's where we tried to make each other admit that we liked each other and then you kissed me." Jake smiled at the memory.

"And over here", he said, jogging up the small hill behind him to the ledge next to the boardwalk that led to the beach, "is the ledge you shoved me off of when I told you I had to go to Romania to film that movie."

Miley cringed slightly. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't really mad at you, I was mostly mad at the overall sucky-ness of the situation."

Jake laughed. "You seemed pretty pissed when I came back. I seem to recall having a chocolate milkshake dumped on my head.."

"Oh come on Jake, you know I'm stubborn", Miley said, crossing her arms. "I've always been a little reluctant to let people in to my life, so I guess I was even more reluctant to let you in a second time."

"What about a third time?" Jake asked, his eyes casted down at his feet.

"Jake", Miley said, bringing Jake's eyes up to meet her own. "I brought you to have Thanksgiving dinner with my family. I think it's safe to say I've let you back in my life." Jake smiled and Miley looked down.

"This is where you told me you named a star after me, isn't it?" She asked, picturing fourteen year old versions of themselves laying on a blanket surrounded by small, twinkling lights as they looked at the stars.

Jake looked around for a second and nodded. "Yeah, it is. Those lights that surrounded our blankets were a bitch to set up." They both laughed, remembering that night.

"You were really good to me Jake", Miley whispered, thinking of all the things he had done for her five years ago.

"No Miley," Jake said, shaking his head and frowning, "I wasn't. I was a selfish ass at the end of our relationship, and we both know it." He sighed, and Miley could sense the regret he was feeling. Jake looked up at her.

"Did I ever apologize?" Jake asked softly.

Miley thought for a second. "Not really, but it's not necessary."

"Yes it is", Jake said, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Miley. You deserved to be treated so much better."

"Come here", Miley said, holding out her arms. Jake stepped forward and Miley pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay Jake," she said, "really it is. All of that is in the past. I know you're a better person now, I've indirectly seen you transform through the media." Miley pulled away and looked up at him. "Who we were all those years ago doesn't matter anymore. Let's just focus on who we are now."

Jake nodded and Miley patted his arm. She walked over to the ledge and looked at the ocean, enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves crashing on the sand. Jake stood unmoving, just watching the girl in front of him. The moonlight gently cast down on her, highlighting the features Jake found even more beautiful than he remembered. As he watched the person who had been a key part of his past, he could only hope that she would be a key part of his future as well. He smiled, grateful he had been given another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Not the best update considering how long it's been since I update last. I hate how much of my time schools been sucking up lately, but that's life as a junior. :) But thanks for everyone that's still reading, and especially everyone that's reviewing too. You rock, for real.

Oh and the quote's from Cross My Heart by The Rocket Summer.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Seven

_"I know you're going crazy,  
__but happy is all that you make me  
__and now things are gonna get better baby.  
__I know everything went wrong, okay?  
__But now it's time to get some better days,  
__cause I don't want to keep acting this way." _

Miley closed her eyes and rested her head on the black leather head rest, her soft brown curls cascading behind her. Jake and Miley were driving the short distance back to New York City from the small airport their plane landed at, both trying to enjoy the last little bit of their weekend away before being shoved back into reality. Jake followed the winding road, the radio playing softly in the background and the windows of his convertible rolled up and the top retracted down to allow just the right enough of wind in the car. Both Jake and Miley had discarded their jackets long before due to the unusually warm late November weather. Miley assumed she would be returning home to a chilly New York day, but she decided to enjoy what was probably one of the few warm days left before the December cold set in.

Miley opened her eyes and sat up straight in her seat, admiring the road they were on. She didn't recognize the curving road; it wasn't the usual route she had taken to the city the few times she had previously landed in the small airport. The road was smooth, giving Miley the feeling that Jake's car was hovering over the road as it glided around the gentle curves of the road. As Miley watched the towering evergreen trees zip by outside the window she began to wonder if there was a specific reason Jake was taking this particular route. Whatever that reason was, Miley wasn't complaining. The road was beautiful, a secluded path that was great for turning up the music, rolling down the windows, and driving until your worries were left behind you.

Miley felt the car slow and pull over to the side of the road. She looked at Jake a look of confusion on her face as he put the car in park and took the keys out of the ignition.

"What are we doing?" She asked, looking around and only seeing the road and a lot of trees on either side.

"I want to show you something", Jake replied. "I mean, if that's okay. We can keep going if you need to get home."

"No, its fine", Miley said shaking her head. "I have all the time in the world."

Jake smiled and exited the car, leading Miley into the woods. As they weaved through the trees Miley began to worry that they wouldn't be able to find their way back to the road. But Jake looked like he knew where he was going, so Miley decided to enjoy the scenery of the woods and led Jake lead the way.

Miley leaned her head back as she walked, looking up at the sky through the needles of the massive trees that surrounded her. Jake paused suddenly at the edge of a clearing in the woods, causing Miley to run straight into him.

"Whoa, sorry", Jake said, laughing as he steadied Miley. "We're here." Miley took a few steps into the clearing and looked around. A small, clear pond sat in the middle of the clearing surrounded by several rocks of different shapes and sizes. Miley walked over to the edge of the pond, looking into the still water. She could easily see straight to the bottom, which was covered with small, smooth pebbles.

Miley smiled and looked at Jake across the pond. "It's beautiful Jake."

"Yeah, I liked it too." Jake said with a smile. "I found this place randomly a while ago, and now I come here when I need to get away from everyone else and think."

Miley slipped off one of her white flats and dipped a toe in the water, sending soft ripples across the surface of the pond. The water was the perfect temperature, definitely great for swimming. Miley decided she just had to do the pretty pond justice and take a dip. Miley slipped off her other shoe and began unbuttoning her navy and white plaid collared shirt.

"Whoa", Jake said, forcing himself to look away. "What are you doing?"

Miley smirked and paused at the top button. "Trying to seduce you… is it working?" Jake studied Miley, his eyebrow raised and confusion clearly displayed on his face.

"Chill Jake", Miley said, laughing. "I just want to swim. This water's too nice not to."

Jake laughed and shook his head. "All right, it is a good day for swimming." He pointed behind him. "I'll just turn around until you're in."

Miley smiled. What a gentleman. She finished unbuttoning her shirt and pulled it off along with her jeans, mentally thinking herself for wearing cute yet somewhat conservative lingerie. Miley took a deep breath and cannonballed into the pool, sending a shower of water on Jake. He laughed and turned just as Miley came up above the pond's surface, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Holly hell Jake", Miley cried, flipping her hair back off of her face. "This water is perfect. You have to get in here."

"I don't know.." Jake said, thinking it over.

"Come on!" Miley said. "You're already wet - sorry about that, by the way. You might as well swim now."

"Yeah but –"

"Jake Ryan, if you do not in this water right now I will come out there and get you", Miley said, both hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay", Jake said with a laugh, holding both hands in the air in surrender. Miley nodded, proud of her success, as she swam over to the far side of the pond.

"Don't worry," Miley joked as she sat on a large underwater rock at the edge of the pond, "I won't peek." Miley placed her hands over her eyes and waited, resisting the urge to sneak a quick look. After a minute or so of silence Miley got confused, it didn't take a boy that long to strip down to his boxers, did it? Just when Miley was about to bring her eyes away from her face she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. Miley yelped in surprise just as she was pulled underwater.

Miley instinctively wrapped her arms around Jake's shoulders for protection as they landed on the smooth pond bottom with a soft thud. Jake opened his eyes to find Miley looking back at him, her hair gently flowing away from her face as they floated up to the surface. As Jake and Miley emerged from the water they both took in a deep breath of air, silently looking in each other's eyes with their arms still wrapped around each other. After a few seconds of silence they both snapped out of it, releasing each other and laughing somewhat awkwardly as they brushed their hair off of their face.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Miley said, laughing like normal now that the moment had passed.

"Sorry", Jake said, laughing as well. "I couldn't resist." He swam away from Miley and around the pond, enjoying the feeling of the gentle water as it flowed around him. "You're right, this water is perfect."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, it is. This is probably the last day we'll be able to swim for a while." Miley frowned slightly. She absolutely loved living in New York but she could tell it would be hard for her to not be able to go swim at the beach every day.

"Unless you want to find an indoor pool somewhere in the city", Jake replied, standing in the center of the pond and spinning slowly, the water flowing through his outstretched fingers making ripples across the pond.

"Not the same", Miley said, shaking her head. "I guess we're going to have to make the most out of today then."

Jake opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but before he got the chance Miley jumped on him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him underwater.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be", Jake joked when they came back above the surface. He flipped his head back sending a stream of water on Miley, making her squeal and put her hands in front of her face. Jake followed by sending a bigger wave of water at Miley starting a full on splash fight.

As Jake picked Miley up and gently tossed her across the pond, Miley realized she couldn't remember the last time she had just played around in the water like this. It made her feel like she was a kid again, and she loved that Jake was able to bring that feeling out of her.

• • • • •

Miley and Jake practically sprinted to the car, feeling every bit of chill in the air as soon as they stepped out of the pond. Jake had miraculously thought to bring some towels with him to Miley's house, so he fished them out of his duffle bag and he and Miley wrapped them around themselves before getting back in Jake's car. Jake immediately rolled the convertible top back up and blasted the heat, warming them both in just a few minutes.

The ride back into the city took far less time that Miley would have liked. In what seemed like just a few minutes Jake was parked in front of Miley's penthouse. Their little weekend away was officially over, and Miley couldn't help but worry.

After a long time apart Jake had landed back in Miley's life suddenly and at full force. In the few days since then Miley had spent a significant amount of time with Jake, and she began to realize that she wanted it to stay that way. She wanted Jake to be a big part of her life again.

"Well here we are", Jake said, bringing Miley out of her thoughts.

"Here we are", Miley repeated, smiling weakly.

Jake shut off the car and stepped out, heading back to open the trunk for Miley. They were both still wearing their underwear and towels, Jake's towel wrapped around his waist and Miley's just under her arms. Miley got out of the car and followed Jake to the trunk, finding that it was hard not to notice Jake's chiseled torso as the lifted the trunk open and pulled Miley's small duffle bag out of it. Miley forced the thoughts out of her head and smiled at Jake, taking the bag from him and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Thanks again Miley", Jake said smiling at her. "This weekend has really been great."

"I'm glad you had fun", Miley replied. "I've really enjoyed spending time with you again Jake." Jake's eyes lit up and he smiled even bigger making Miley smile bigger as well, unable to resist loving his excited reaction.

"Me too Miles, probably more than you could imagine." Miley blushed slightly, she could definitely imagine.

"You know," Jake said as he shut the trunk and walked Miley to the door of her penthouse, "I walk my dog Bella through Central Park every afternoon. If you wanted to come along sometime that'd be great, it'd be a good opportunity for us to really get to know each other again."

Miley immediately grinned, realizing how silly she was to worry. There was no way Jake wouldn't be a part of her life now.

"I would love that", she said. "How about tomorrow?"

Jake laughed and nodded. "Tomorrow sounds great." Jake wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulders and pulled her close. Miley wrapped her arms around Jake's strong torso and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes and subconsciously breathing in his scent. Jake rested his chin on the top of Miley's head and smiled, he had missed this kind of closeness between them.

After hugging for a few moments Jake tilted his head and kissed Miley softly on her brown curls. He stepped away and smiled at Miley before heading back into his car and leaving without another word.

Miley watched Jake's sleek convertible until it disappeared around the corner at the end of the street. Her right hand instinctively reached up to the place on her hair Jake had kissed moments earlier. She smiled, surprised that the spot was still tingling.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks again for the reviews guys. I'm going to get right to the chapter, but the quote's from So Much Love by the Rocket Summer. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Eight

"_You've got so much love in you,  
you've got so much love in you.  
I'm amazed that I am talkin' to you,  
you look like the songs that I've heard my whole life coming true."_

Over the course of December everyone was so busy with their own personal obligations, they found they barely had enough time to spend with each other. Jake and Miley took care of endless celebrity duties and appearances, Lilly spent time pitching her sportswear line, Oliver prepared for the opening of he and Lilly's art gallery, and all four of them were busy with school. It was definitely safe to say it was a hectic month, but even with everything Miley had going on she still managed to join Jake and his dog Bella for a walk in Central Park at least three times a week. Miley absolutely adored her walks with Jake; she would tell Jake her favorite parts of the city so far and he would tell her other places she had to check out. They had many of the same favorite restaurants scattered around the various city, and they also found they both had the same favorite tree in Central Park. By the last week of December Miley felt like she knew Jake better than ever. They were getting reacquainted, but Miley felt like this time around their relationship was already on a whole other level.

Miley smiled and breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp chill that was in the air. It was about eight o'clock on Christmas Eve and Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver were walking through Central Park. They were bundled up in heavy winter coats, gloves, and scarves to brace themselves against the increased cold from the snow that had fallen earlier in the day. The four walked aimlessly in a row, Lilly and Oliver with their hands intertwined and Jake and Miley with their arms linked. Jake and Miley both told themselves they were walking that way for extra warmth, but deep down they knew they had other reasons.

After a few minutes of walking and chatting about random things Jake, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver paused, hearing a faint hum of music in the air. The group eagerly walked around a bend in a trail and smiled, finding a small stage set up in front of a little clearing in the park. A band was on the stage, playing various Christmas songs. Currently, they were performing a slow, instrumental medley of various classic Christmas Carols. Miley and Lilly's eyes lit up at the sight of a few scattered couples dancing in front of the stage, and they immediately dragged Jake and Oliver over to join the dancing couples.

Miley grinned as she placed her arms around Jake's neck, Jake soon following by encircling Miley's waist with his arms.

"So I've decided something", Jake said, after a few moments of dancing.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Lilly and Oliver are pretty much perfect", he replied, nodding over at the couple. Miley looked over at Lilly and Oliver and immediately grinned. They had already abandoned the idea of slow dancing, Oliver was rocking the robot and Lilly was executing a pristine cabbage-patch – which looked a little odd because the band was currently playing a super slow version of Silent Night. Some of the other dancing couples were looking at Lilly and Oliver like they were insane, but Miley and Jake just laughed. This moment was uniquely Lilly and Oliver.

"They are perfect", Miley said, laughing again as Oliver tried to do the moonwalk through the snow, resulting in him tripping and falling flat on his back. Lilly giggled and helped him up, giving him a quick peck on the lips before they both busted out their 'coolest' dance moves again.

"I've decided something else too", Jake said looking down at Miley, his voice getting a little softer. Miley raised an eyebrow, urging Jake to continue. "This has got to be the best Christmas Eve ever."

Miley let out a small laugh and smiled. "Definitely." She looked up at the dark sky and immediately grinned. "And it just got even better."

Jake followed Miley's gaze up to the dark sky, his smile immediately matching Miley's. A light snow had just begun to fall, the flurries gently floating down from the sky. Miley and Jake watched the snow as they danced, swaying back and forth in a similar way as each snowflake falling from the sky.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" Jake sang, in an overdramatic opera voice.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "You're such a dork." But then she couldn't resist continuing.

"Just like the ones I used to know." Jake laughed and looked down at Miley.

"Who's the dork now?" he said, with a raised eyebrow and a smile in his eyes.

Miley sighed and looked up at Jake. "Dork's together?"

"Deal", Jake replied with a smirk. They danced together in silence as the band began playing an equally slow instrumental of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Normally Miley, Lilly, and Oliver would of ditched the concert ages ago in search of something more exciting, but now that Jake was here Miley found herself thankful each time the band began playing another slow song.

"Miley?" Jake asked, bringing her back to attention.

"Yeah?" She asked, forcing her previous thoughts out of her head.

"Did you?"

Miley was instantly confused. "Did I what…?"

Jake laughed, enjoying Miley's puzzled expression. "I said, this time last year did you ever think you'd be slow dancing with me in the middle of a big snowy field in Central Park on Christmas Eve?" He took in a breath after letting out the long string of words.

"Definitely not", Miley smiled. "I'm not complaining though." They smiled at each other and Miley rested her head on Jake's chest. He immediately pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. Jake closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking in the same sweet scent he had loved since so long ago. As he danced in the snow with one of the most important girls in his life, he couldn't help but feel the same emotions she stirred up in him back when everything between them began. Jake gently rubbed Miley's back, thinking he could definitely get used to this.

• • • • •

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock" Miley belted out at the top of her lungs as the four walked through Central Park.

Oliver immediately groaned. "No Miley, anything but Jingle Bell Rock."

Miley responded by jumping in front of him and singing the next line. "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…" Lilly laughed and joined in.

"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun", Lilly sang, ignoring the glare Oliver was shooting her way.

Miley grinned and she and Lilly struck a pose before belting out the next line. "Now the jingle hop has begun!" They two girls began dancing around and singing the rest of the song. Oliver cringed and shook his head but Jake couldn't help but laugh. After the girls belted out a few more lines Jake decided he had to join in, and even Oliver gave up and joined in by "What a bright time, it's the right time..to rock the night away."

Just when the song ended they stumbled across a big clearing in the park. It was covered by a heavy layer of completely untouched snow, which was surprising because it would have been the perfect place for kids to play.

Miley immediately ran out into the middle of the clearing, feeling a little bad about disrupting the snow but still set on making a snow angel. Jake, Lilly, and Oliver watched with a smile as Miley stood with her legs spread apart, made a few adjustments, and then fell backwards into the snow. Miley giggled as she pulled her arms and legs in close together and then spread them out again, trying to remember the last time she made a snow angel. One she was satisfied with her snow angel she went to get up, but then hesitated and looked over at her friends.

"Hey guys?" She called, with a slightly embarrassed smile. "I'm going to need someone to help me up…"

Lilly, Oliver, and Jake laughed and Lilly shoved Jake in Miley's direction. Taking the hint, Jake jogged over to Miley and stood in front of her, careful not to step on the snow angel, and extended both of his hands down to her. Miley gratefully took Jake's hands in hers and Jake pulled her up next to him in one quick, fluid motion.

"Miley, I must say this pretty much the greatest snow angel I've ever seen", Jake said as soon as he was sure she was standing steadied beside him.

Miley laughed and went to thank him when a snowball flew over and smacked Jake right in his face. The snowball as it hit Jake, leaving a fairly thick layer of snow that covered the left side of his face and part of his neck. Jake closed his eyes, his mouth falling open slightly in surprise. Miley's hand immediately flew up over her mouth as she tried to prevent the laughs forming inside her to make their way out. Jake reached up and casually brushed the snow away, and Miley finally couldn't hold in the laughs anymore.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow at Miley. Miley shook her head, but her face was turning red at this point, tears were threatening to spill over her eyes, and she was shaking a little bit – all actions that completely gave her away. Jake smirked and bent down to pick up a handful of snow, never breaking eye contact with Miley. Jake smiled when Miley's eyes grew wide and her laughter cut short, realizing what Jake was about to do. She squealed and took off across the field, making it about four steps before Jake caught up and grabbed her around the waist, dumping the entire handful of snow directly on her head.

Lilly and Oliver stood a few feet away, Oliver's arm wrapped around Lilly's shoulder and Lilly's arm wrapped around Oliver's waist, just watching the scene with smiles on their faces. Jake was laughing loudly, but he decided to be a nice guy and help Miley brush some of the snow out of her hair. One most of it was out Jake turned to Lilly and Oliver.

"Alright", he said, glaring at the couple. "Who threw the snowball?" Lilly and Oliver were silent for about four seconds before Oliver stepped away from Lilly and pointed at her.

"She did it!" he said. Lilly let out one of her trademark overdramatic gasps.

"Oliver!" she cried, firmly putting both her hands on her hips. She went to play punch Oliver in the shoulder when Jake ran up and slung Lilly over his shoulder like he was a fireman saving her from a burning building. Lilly squealed loudly, surprised by how fast Jake managed to make it across the field.

"Jerk!" she yelled at Oliver, in between laughs, as Jake ran across the field towards a large snow bank. Without a second thought Jake dove into the snow bank at full force, completely submerging both he and Lilly in snow.

Miley laughed as she walked over to join Oliver, who was laughing so hard he was shaking a little bit.

"This is fun Miles", Oliver said as soon as he had control of his laughter. He linked arms with Miley and gave her arm a light squeeze. "It's cool having Jake around again."

"Yeah, it is", Miley said with a smile as she watched Jake and Lilly dig themselves free from the pile of snow. "I'm really glad he fits in as well as he did all those years ago, before he turned mean. He really doesn't make it seem like it's been five years since we all hung out."

Oliver nodded in agreement. "You think everything is going to go back to the way they used to be?" He asked as he nudged Miley playfully with a little twinkle in his eye. Miley whacked Oliver's arm away and looked up at him, trying and failing to hide the smile she was displaying.

"We'll see Oliver", she said. "We'll see."

"Uh oh!" Oliver said a little too loud as he nudged Miley again. "This is going to get interesting!" He was practically yelling at this point. The last thing Miley wanted was for Jake to think there was something weird going on, so she did the only thing she could think of to shut Oliver up. She reached down, picked up a handful of snow, and threw it right in Oliver's face.

"Oh, you've done it now", Oliver said as he shook his head, sending snow flying. Miley laughed and immediately took off running. Oliver half ran – half wobbled after her, literally carrying an armful of snow with him.

Within minutes, a full on snowball war was in motion.

• • • • •

"I have never been this cold in my entire life!" Lilly said dramatically as she, Oliver, Jake, and Miley walked into Lilly and Oliver's apartment.

"That's because you've lived in California your entire life." Miley said with a laugh. Everyone stopped at the door and peeled off their shoes, coats, scarves, and gloves and discarded them in a big, wet pile. Oliver went to the living room and started a fire, Miley headed over to the kitchen to make hot chocolate, Jake grabbed some pillows for the group to sit on around the fire, and Lilly went back to her and Oliver's bedroom to find everyone some dry pajamas.

Once everyone had changed into dry clothes they each grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sat on a pillow around the fire. By the time everyone finished their hot chocolate they were successfully warmed up and Lilly was fast asleep with her head on Oliver's lap. Oliver stood and picked Lilly up, taking her to their bedroom. Miley followed and pulled the covers back so Oliver could set Lilly in bed easily. Oliver and Miley joined Jake back in the living room where Miley and Jake wished Oliver a Merry Christmas and quietly said their goodbyes before grabbing their wet clothes and heading out the door.

Miley and Jake bolted to Jake's car, cursing themselves for not thinking to put their wet clothes in Lilly and Oliver's dryer. As soon as Jake turned on the car he cranked up the heat, which filled the car and warmed them back up within a few minutes. The car ride was quick and silent, probably due to how tired Jake and Miley were.

"Thanks for the ride", Miley said as the car came to a stop in front of her penthouse.

"No problem", Jake replied. "Tonight was fun."

Miley smiled at Jake and nodded. "It was." She reached over and opened her car door. "Merry Christmas Jake", she said as she got out of the car.

Miley shut the car door and started walking towards the steps that led to her home when she heard Jake's car window roll down.

"Miley wait!" he called. She raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you." He paused and smiled. "A Christmas present."

Miley smiled, her eyes lighting up. "Really? Wow." She glanced up at the penthouse and then back at Jake. "I have something for you too, actually. It's inside."

Jake's eyes lit up as well. "How about I grab your present out the trunk and meet you upstairs?"

"Sounds good", Miley said, flashing Jake a quick grin before jogging up the stairs leading to her penthouse.

Jake smiled and watched Miley until she disappeared inside the penthouse before he got out of the car and walked over to the trunk. He reached inside and slowly pulled out Miley's present, careful not to damage the gift that lay under the layer of snowflake wrapping paper. Jake managed to make his way up to Miley's front door without the use of his hands, and without dropping Miley's gift from where it rested across both of his outstretched arms.

"Miley?" he called as he stepped through her front door, which she had thankfully left propped open for him.

"In the living room", she called. Jake made his way down the main hallway, pausing at the wide archway that connected the main hall to the living room. Miley jumped up from her seat on the couch and jogged over to Jake, helping him set the large gift on the couch.

"Wow Jake, it's huge", Miley said, looking at the gift she guessed had to be at least two square feet.

Jake laughed. "Yeah, it was necessary to make it that big." Miley raised an eyebrow, curious. "Just open it", Jake said smirking at Miley's confusion. Miley happily agreed, eagerly but carefully tearing away the wrapping paper the same way she had ever since she was a child. Miley silently set the ball of wrapping paper on the coffee table, refusing to take her eyes away from the beautiful gift that rested on her lap.

It was a painting, but Miley felt like that was the understatement of a life time. It was more like a masterpiece, but even that term didn't seem to do the painting justice. The painting was soft, its lines blurred and implied and its colors serene. It looked realistic and imaginary at the same time, as if it was hard to believe that something so beautiful could occur in nature but Miley had seen firsthand that it could.

"Jake", she said, breathless as she softly ran her fingers across the canvas. "It's the tree, our tree." Miley would've recognized the tree anywhere, she fell in love with it the first time she walked through Central Park and she loved sitting under the shade of its massive branches as she sipped her coffee or read. On their recent walks through the park she and Jake tended to pause underneath the tree, talking as Bella wandered around nearby. Miley smiled as her fingers landed on two shadowy figures and a yellow dog sitting at the base of the tree.

Miley looked up at Jake and saw that he was studying her, waiting for a reaction. "It's amazing Jake, I love it." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", Jake replied with a smile as his thumb traced a few circles on the back of Miley's hand. Miley gave Jake's hand a light squeeze and stood, carrying the painting over to the fireplace.

"How did I not know you were capable of painting something so breathtaking?" She asked as she set the painting on the mantel.

"I don't know if you could call it breathtaking…" Jake said. Miley looked at the painting and back at Jake like he was a crazy person. "I guess I've always just used art as a way of getting away from it all – particularly the stresses of being famous and trying to be a normal teenager at the same time." He looked over at Miley and smiled. "You know how that is more than pretty much anyone."

Miley laughed. "Yeah, I definitely know what you mean." She looked over at the large black piano that sat in the corner of the room. "I always used my music as an escape." Jake nodded, liking that they had something that special in common.

"Speaking of music…" Miley said with a smile as she walked over to the piano. "It's time for your present." She took a seat on the piano bench and waved Jake over, patting the space on the bench next to her. Jake smiled and took a seat, eager for his gift.

"So I've been writing music for a while, but it was always little instrumental snippets – random minute long melodies and stuff. This CD that's about to come out is the first time I really wrote full songs, complete with words and music", Miley said, running her fingers over the surface of the piano. "Anyway, back when we dated years ago I wrote one of those little melody things", she hesitated, "…for you." Jake raised an eyebrow and smiled, not trying to hide the surprise in his eyes.

"Things ended between us before I had a chance to play it for you", she continued, making Jake cringe slightly, regretting how much of a jerk he was back then, "so I thought I would play it for you now."

"I'd love that Miley", Jake said quietly. Miley smiled and turned to the piano, taking a deep breath before she placed her fingers on the smooth keys.

The music that flowed out of the piano was simple, but that was what made it beautiful. It used the perfect amount of notes, in combinations that flowed effortlessly from Miley's fingers as if she wrote it minutes earlier rather than years. As Jake watched Miley's fingers dart across the keys with the gentle melody flowing around them, he couldn't help but picture fourteen year old versions of themselves slow dancing on the picnic blanket he laid out on the beach the night he gave Miley the star. Jake didn't know how she did it, but Miley had managed to capture the essence of their teenage romance in the form of a simple song. Jake smiled closed his eyes, trying to take in everything about the moment.

Jake opened his eyes as Miley finished the song and rested her hands on her lap. "That was beautiful Miley", he said as soon as he could muster up the words. "I don't think I've ever heard a piece of music that conveyed that much emotion."

"Well, that's the affect you had on me Jake", Miley said, blushing slightly as her gaze fell to the piano keys.

Jake smiled. "I find it hard to believe, but I'm glad that I had something to do with that a piece of music that beautiful." Jake wrapped his arm around Miley's shoulder and pulled her close, kissing her softly on the top of her head. "Thank you for playing it for me Miley."

Miley smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest. "Thank you for inspiring it Jake."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry if this story feels like it's going pretty slow. The way I see it, Jake and Miley have failed twice at having a relationship so I think it's natural that they're going to be hesitant to jump right back into one after all these years. And since it's been so long, they almost have to get to know each other all over again, you know? But, for those of you who are ready for some… advancements, you'll probably be satisfied with this chapter. :)

But thanks for the reviews, they make me super happy and they really help me know what you guys want out of this story.

Oh and the quote's from Please Forgive Me by David Gray.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Nine

"_Please forgive me  
If I act a little strange  
For I know not what I do.  
Feels like lightning running through my veins  
Everytime I look at you."_

The music inside the brightly lit penthouse was thunderous; it wafted down from the open doors of the balconies above their heads down to street below. Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver made their way up the stone steps and opened the door, eager to join the party that was raging inside. It was New Years Eve, a time for new beginnings and endless opportunities – and parties of course. Miley's friend and manager Gavin was throwing a massive party, as his own personal way of finishing the year with a bang.

Miley, Jake, Lilly and Oliver stepped through the door and discarded their coats before making their way through the mass of people that filled Gavin's penthouse. They formed a chain as they weaved through the crowd in search of Gavin, all pretty surprised that he had managed to fit every one of his many friends in one place.

When they reached the main floor the booming music became even louder, and Jake pointed out the massive amps that rested against the far wall. The entire second floor was decorated like a club; the only lights were multicolored spot lights and strobe lights that darted across the floor, the entire kitchen was transformed into a bar, and waitresses were weaving through the crowd handing out drinks and hors d'oeuvres, and Gavin's massive flat screen TV was playing live footage of the festivities in Times Square. The music was pure club music as well – faced paced and perfect to dance to – but for some reason no one was dancing. Everyone was lounging around, mingling as they took sips of their colorful drinks.

Miley grinned and pointed, finally spotting Gavin sitting on a large red couch that was pushed over to the side of the room, surrounded by various partygoers. Gavin lit up when he saw Miley, Lilly, Jake, and Oliver approaching; he immediately jumped up from the couch and made his way over to them.

"Hello loves!" he yelled over the music. "It's great to see you!" He pulled Miley and Lilly into a hug and shook Jake and Oliver's hand.

"Great party man", Jake said as he shook Gavin's hand.

"It really is Gav", Miley agreed, "but why isn't anyone dancing?"

"For real", Lilly said. "There's plenty of space in the center of the living room, and the atmosphere is too much like a club to not dance."

"Gavin shrugged, looking disappointed. "I don't know. I guess everyone's just waiting for someone to start it off."

Miley and Lilly smirked and looked over at each other. "Are you thinking what I 'm thinking?" Lilly asked, knowing for sure she was.

"Oh yeah", Miley said, her smirk turning into a grin. She turned to Gavin and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry bud, we'll take care of it." Miley grabbed Jake's hand and led him through the crowd over to the center of the living room. Lilly winked at Gavin and grabbed Oliver, following right behind Miley. A new song began just as they reached the open area in the center of the room. It was a typical club remix, combining the biggest hits of the moment together in a perfect dancing song. Miley and Lilly grinned at each other, mentally agreeing the music was perfect.

Miley pulled Jake in front of her and they began dancing with Oliver and Lilly dancing by their side. As the song continued they would switch back and forth between dancing in twos and coming together to dance as a group. The let the music flow through them, and soon enough they were dancing as if no one else was in the room. Miley could feel the eyes of the other partiers on them as they danced, and she wasn't surprised when their dancing dragged people in, making the living room look like a packed nightclub dance floor within minutes.

Gavin danced his way through the crowd and joined Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver who were now at the center of a mass of dancers.

"Amazing!" he said as they danced. "You turned this party into a dance club in about two minutes flat."

"Well it just takes a few to get things going", Lilly said with a laugh as Oliver picked her up and spun her around.

"Yeah Gavin", Miley said. "You really got this started by making your place look so rad."

Gavin laughed. "Either way the party got about a thousand times better when you guys got here." Miley and Jake both smiled. "I owe you one!" Gavin yelled as he was swept away into the crowd.

Miley laughed and flipped her hair back off her face as she guided Jake's hands to her waist. She placed both of her hands around the back of his neck and they began moving as one to the music, with each other and the rest of the crowd. Miley grinned and looked around at everyone that surrounded her and then back at Jake, excited that they succeeded in starting a fantastic dance party.

• • • • •

A few songs later Miley, Jake, Lilly, and Oliver forced their way through the crowd and out onto the large balcony, feeling like they were about to faint from heat stroke. They all took a deep breath of the night air, enjoying the coolness that filled their lungs.

"That was great", Lilly said laughing as she made her way over to the iron rail of the balcony. Both she and Miley were wearing short party dresses and Jake and Oliver had the sleeves of their collared shirts rolled up, but they could still barely feel the cold in the air.

"It was", Oliver agreed as he walked up behind Lilly and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and rested his head on her shoulder.

Miley smiled at the couple and joined them at the edge of the balcony. She felt Jake join her on her left as she leaned against the rail, taking in the view. New York City's beauty was laid out at their feet, the bright lights and massive skyscrapers extending out far into the distance.

"I can't believe it's already a new year", Lilly said after a few minutes of silence.

"Jeeze, I know", Oliver said. He picked his head up from Lilly's shoulder and looked around the group. "Resolutions?"

"Um, I want to launch my sportswear line and make awesome grades this semester." Lilly said, still looking forward.

"I definitely want to make the most out of my new album", Miley said.

"Open the art gallery and make it the most successful one in the city", Oliver said, with a grin. Lilly smiled and nodded in agreement. "What about you Jake?"

He looked at his hands. "Basically, I just want to laugh uncontrollably, love with everything I have, and live everyday like it's the last one I have left."

Miley's breath caught in her throat for a moment. She smiled and looked up at Jake, locking eyes with him. "I think it's safe to say Jake wins the best resolution prize."

Lilly laughed. "Definitely."

"So Jake", Oliver said, shifting his position so he was facing Jake and Miley but still had one arm wrapped around Lilly. "Had any interesting New Year's kisses?"

Jake laughed. "One. When I was about five my parents had a big party at our house and this little girl that lived next door was there with her family. I guess she heard about the whole kiss at midnight tradition because when the clock struck twelve she grabbed my face and kissed me right on the lips. When she let go – what felt like hours later to my five year old self – I screamed and ran away."

"Nice", Oliver said, pounding fists with Jake as everyone laughed.

"What about you guys?" Jake asked once the laughter died down.

"Nothing exciting as yours", Lilly replied. "My one was with Oliver the first New Year's Eve after we became a couple."

"Yeah, same here", Oliver said. Everyone turned to Miley.

"I've never really had a New Year's kiss…" She said. She looked over at Lilly and Oliver. "I mean, besides kissing you guys on the cheek." She laughed. "I never been dating anyone or anything on New Year's Eve, so it's just never happened."

"Well I must say getting kissed by us on the cheek makes up for a lack of a real New Year's kiss", Oliver said, with a fake smug look on his face.

"Oh yes Oliver", Miley said sarcastically with a smirk. "It definitely does." Oliver smiled and ruffled Miley's hair.

"Oliver look!" Lilly said, pointing back towards the party. "It's Arianna!" Oliver followed Lilly's point and smiled, spotting their friend.

"She's helping us out at the art gallery", Oliver said, turning to Miley and Jake. "We should go say hello."

"We'll catch up with you guys later, okay?" Lilly said.

"Sure", Miley replied with a smile. Lilly and Oliver waved and made their way back inside.

"So Miley", Jake said as they turned back to the railing.

"So Jake", Miley teased back, smirking at Jake.

"Um", he hesitated, trying to think of something to say. "When does the album drop?"

Miley laughed. "The 31st."

Jake nodded. "Cool." He smiled and turned to Miley. "Okay so I'm trying to think of something interesting to talk about but as you can probably tell it's not working too great." Miley laughed. "Any ideas?"

Miley thought about it for a second when Gavin's voice rang out from inside.

"Okay guys I need a dancing break", he said, standing on his coffee table. He was sweating and his face was a little red from dancing so long. "So we're going to slow things down for a little bit so I can regain my composure. Okay? Awesome." He smiled and stepped down from the table and headed over to the bar in the kitchen.

Miley laughed. She knew that this whole time Gavin was had been forced throughout the crowd dancing with everyone along the way. She would have needed a break too.

Miley turned back to Jake and went to speak again when she recognized the song Gavin had chosen for his 'break time'.

"Ah, I love this song", she said, immediately beginning to sway to the slow, calming music.

"Me too", Jake said with a smile. He took a few steps away from the railing and held out his hand, palm up, to Miley. "May I have this dance?" he asked dramatically.

"Of course", Miley said with a giggle. She placed her hand in Jakes and he pulled her close, raising his and Miley's joined hands up to eye level and placing his free hand on her waist. Miley brought her free hand up to rest around the back of Jake's neck. They began swaying to the music, taking in the sounds of the notes, the crisp winter air on their skin, and the small distance that lay between them.

Miley laughed as Jake spun her away and then back in close. Jake smirked at her and led her in a tango across the length of the large balcony, receiving some strange looks from the few partygoers scattered on the balcony. Jake rapidly sent them tangoing back the other way to their starting position, Miley cracking up the whole way. When Jake stopped and dipped Miley backwards, her laughing suddenly ceased. One look in each other's eyes completely silenced the two, who were laughing almost a little too loud just a moment before. Miley's breath caught in her throat for the second time that night as she found herself getting lost in Jake's emerald eyes, feeling a confusing mix of emotions. Miley sometimes forgot the powerful effect that Jake had on her, so every time he looked at her the way he was at this moment, or did something else that stirred up past emotions; it hit her at full force.

The music suddenly cut off and Gavin's voice rang out from inside again, knocking Jake and Miley out of their trance. Jake pulled Miley upright and they turned to look inside through the large windows in front of them. Gavin was standing on top of his coffee table again, holding a glass of champagne in his right hand.

"It's time everybody!" He cried once he had everyone's attention. Jake grinned at Miley and grabbed her hand, pulling her inside and into the center of the crowd. Gavin smiled and looked down at his watch, pausing for a few seconds before starting the countdown.

"TEN!" he yelled, as everyone joined in. "NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN.." Everyone was counting down with Gavin, some holding onto champagne glasses as well and some people getting ready to kiss their sweetheart. "SIX, FIVE, FOUR…" Miley grinned and looked at Jake, taking both of his hands in hers as they yelled out the countdown. "THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Miley jumped as confetti cannons shot off in each corner of the room and laughed at herself as the colorful paper rained down on the party. She smiled at Jake and jumped up, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as he hugged her close.

"Happy New Year Jake!" She yelled over the noise of the party, pulling away from Jake enough to see his face. Miley jumped down and took a step back but Jake grabbed her hand and swiftly pulled her close. He looked into her eyes for a second before gently bringing his lips down to meet hers.

Miley found the thunderous sound of fireworks going off outside ironic as she kissed Jake, but she imagined that even if the real world was completely silent she still would have heard fireworks going off in her head. The rest of the party evaporated in those few moments, and Miley felt that the only thing in the world at that time was her and Jake. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.

And the as soon as the moment came, it was gone. Jake pulled away before Miley could even think about reacting, and the sounds and sights of the party slowly reappeared around her. Miley slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Jake, finally remembering how to breathe. When Miley's eyes met Jake's she detected something strange in his gaze. He looked confused, mystified even – as if something about their kiss had revealed something Jake didn't anticipate. But a moment later the look in his eyes was gone, replaced by a look of excitement.

"Happy New Year Miley!" He yelled over the roar of the partiers yelling and sounding their noisemakers. Miley could only nod, still dumbfounded, before Jake was whisked away by some of his friends wishing him a Happy New Year.

As Miley stood in the center of the crowd, she found she was completely unaware of all of the noise and the activity of the party that surrounded her. Now that Jake was out of her sight she finally had a clear enough mind to think about what that kiss could have meant. She had mentioned that she never had a New Year's kiss earlier in the night, so it was very possible that Jake was just trying to be a good friend and give her something that everyone should have in their lifetime.

Miley tried to convince herself that this was the most reasonable explanation, it made sense. But deep in her heart she knew there was something more behind that kiss; she could see it in Jake's eyes the moment they separated.

Miley breathed out a sigh of relief as she saw Lilly and Oliver approaching from out of the corner of her eye, probably coming to wish her a Happy New Year. She was already getting a headache from trying to sort out the possible secret meanings behind the kiss, she needed to wait until she was alone in her quiet apartment to really think.

When it came down to it, Miley couldn't help but be giddy over the event that just occurred – even if she was confused about it. She smiled and touched her fingers to her still tingling lips, not realizing that somewhere across the room Jake was doing the same thing.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is a pretty fast update for me, and this is one of my longest chapters, so yay! It's not too eventful, mostly Miley/Jake sweetness. But I'm pretty happy with it, so I hope you all are too.

Your reviews last chapter were fantastic, keep them coming!

Oh and the quote is from Nothing Lasts Forever by Maroon 5. I thought it fit pretty well. :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Ten

"_Built a wall around my heart,  
I'll never let it fall apart.  
But strangely I wish secretly,  
It would fall down while I'm asleep."_

Miley awoke late in the afternoon on New Year's Day, squinting in the bright light that filled her room. Miley lingered in bed for a moment, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and struggling to adjust to the daylight before crawling out of bed. The moment Miley stood she immediately stumbled backwards, her head pounding so badly she felt like someone smacked her upside the head with a frying pan or some other blunt object as she slept. Miley groaned and pressed her hand against her head, hoping that the pressure would make the pain magically disappear.

Miley frowned when it didn't work, even though she knew it was a long shot, and headed into her bathroom to grab some Advil from under her sink. She grabbed a glass of water and cringed as she swallowed the pills, not realizing until that moment that her throat was slowly beginning to hurt almost as much as her head.

Miley headed over to the massive red couch that sat in her living room and lay down. She grabbed the remote, deciding that it was a perfect day to kick back, relax, and watch movies. The previous night at Gavin's had been pretty… eventful, to say the least. She could use a day off, especially now that her head and her throat were both killing her. Miley pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it across her before getting comfortable and choosing a pay per view movie to watch.

By the time the movie was over Miley's illness had gone from bad to worse, much worse. She could tell she had a fever, she was shaking almost uncontrollably and her teeth were chattering so fast she couldn't speak. On top of all that the pain had spread from her head and throat, causing a dull ache to span over her entire body.

Miley cursed and draped the blanket over her shoulders as she made her way to her room in search of a jacket. She grabbed a warm fleece zip up out of her closet and pulled it on over her tank top, thankful she had decided to wear her warmest pajama pants the night before. Miley picked the blanket back up and wrapped it around herself like a cocoon before waddling back into the living room and letting herself fall onto the sofa.

After lying down for a few minutes her shivering continued to increase, so Miley decided to make herself some tea in hopes that something warming her from the inside would do the trick. Miley had to try three times before she managed to pick herself up from the couch with her arms still wrapped inside the blanket. She waddled into the kitchen and filled up her stainless steel tea pot, setting in on the stove and waiting eagerly for the water to boil. Miley rewrapped the blanket around her, her teeth chattering noisily. She stuck as little arm as possible out the top of the blanket and reached up to open the cupboard that held the box of tea bags she was searching for. Just as Miley managed to grab hold of the box her main phone rang and she jumped, sending a shower of teabags flying across her kitchen. Miley cursed – having a feeling she would be doing a lot of cursing over the duration of the day – and waddled over to the phone that hung on the wall next to the doorway to the living room. After her little accident with the tea bags Miley decided it was pointless to even attempt taking the receiver off of the wall, so she stepped forward and pressed the speaker button with her nose.

"Hello?" She croaked, surprised at the hoarseness of her voice. She almost sounded worse than she felt. Almost.

"Whoa", Lilly's voice echoed in the kitchen. "You sound awful. What's wrong?"

"I don't know", Miley replied, trying and failing to talk like a healthy person. "I woke up this morning feeling like crap, and I've basically felt worse and worse as the day's continued."

"That sucks", Lilly said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah", Miley agreed. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Oliver got a call a few minutes ago and it turns out we have to meet with a bunch of random people about the art gallery for the rest of the day, so I have to cancel our dinner plans." She chuckled slightly. "But I'm guessing you would've had to cancel anyway, so now I don't feel so bad."

"To tell you the truth, I totally forgot about dinner. But yeah, don't feel bad. There's no way I'm leaving here anytime soon." Miley stumbled slightly, a wave of dizziness washing over her. The tea pot's high whistle rang out from the stove across the kitchen and Miley smiled, relieved it was ready.

"Hey Lil I gotta go, my tea's ready. We'll reschedule dinner for later this week. Good luck with your meetings, knock 'em dead."

Lilly laughed. "Will do Miles. You go focus on getting better. I wish there was something I could do to help…"

"No it's okay, I'll manage", Miley replied, hoping she was right. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye friend!" Lilly said, sounding as chipper as always.

"Bye", Miley replied, sounding like the most pathetic person in the world.

Lilly frowned as she hung up the phone, feeling guilty that Miley was all alone when she was so sick. She thought for a moment, trying to figure out some way either her or Oliver could go take care of Miley. But it couldn't happen, it had been made very clear that both Lilly and Oliver's presence was needed at each meeting that day. Still, Lilly couldn't accept just letting Miley take care of herself.

All of the sudden a light bulb went off in Lilly's head. She smiled and began dialing the phone, confident that there was one person left that would be more than willing to take care of Miley.

• • • • •

Miley sat on her couch curled into a ball, still shivering and bummed that her cup of tea provided no escape from the cold that encompassed her. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged her knees tightly against her chest, trying to retain as much heat as possible. She groaned when a loud knock resounded from the front door just as she felt she might be reabsorbing what little warmth she felt was left in her body. She hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if getting up was worth seeing who was at the door. After just a few seconds her curiosity got the better of her so she pushed herself up off the couch and made her way to the front door.

Miley stuck her arm out of the front of the blanket that still wrapped around her and pulled the door open as swiftly as possible with such a small amount of arm to work with. Miley's eyes grew slightly as she saw Jake standing in the hallway.

Jake's eyes grew wide as well as he took in Miley's appearance. "_Oh great",_ she thought. "_I must look worse than I thought."_

"Miley!" Jake said, taking a step forward and placing his hands on her trembling shoulders. "You look terrible!"

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks?"

"Oh crap", Jake said, realizing what how what he just said must have sounded to Miley. "I didn't mean it like that." Miley managed to let out a small laugh as she hugged the blanket closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked a little sternly as he noticed how much Miley was shivering. "You should be in bed!" Before Miley could reply Jake reached down and scooped her up in his arms, effortlessly carrying her to her bedroom. He set her down on one of the soft black love seats that sat a little way in front of her bed and walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers. Miley smiled softly as he came back and pulled the blanket off of her before he picked her up again and carried her over to the bed, gently laying her down on the soft sheets. Jake reached down and pulled up the sheet and comforter, resting them over her chest. Once Miley was situated Jake reached down and gently rested the back of his hand against her forehead.

"Damn Miley", Jake said with a gasp. "You're burning up." Miley shrugged with a weak smile, she wasn't surprised.

"Stay put", Jake told her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I'll be right back." Miley nodded, her teeth chattering as Jake disappeared out her bedroom door. He was back was felt like seconds later with a washcloth and a bowl of ice water. He set the bowl on her nightstand and wet the cloth, ringing out the excess water before he placed it against Miley's burning forehead. Miley immediately breathed out a sigh of relief, the cool washcloth felt heavenly against her hot skin.

"Do you have any spare blankets?" He asked, a look of concern shining in his eyes.

"Closet", Miley said quietly. She couldn't help but be a little surprised at the weakness in her voice. "Top shelf. On the left."

Jake nodded and grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet, unfolding them and laying them over Miley. He tucked the blankets around her as snugly as possible, and Miley felt her shivering begin to ease slightly.

"Do you need anything else?" Jake asked Miley quietly. She shook her head, frustrated by how slow her movements were.

"I'm good for now", she forced out, her voice sounding as weak as her body felt. "Thanks."

"No problem", Jake replied with a soft smile. "You try and get some sleep; I'll be right over there on the love seat if you need me, okay?" Miley smiled and nodded, thankful. Jake smiled and patted her on the shoulder before he walked over to Miley's bookshelf and grabbed a book before taking a seat.

Miley couldn't help but smile to herself, thankful that Jake had shown up to take care of her. As she lay on her soft bed, completely wrapped up in blankets, she felt herself fall into a state somewhere in between being awake and asleep. She wasn't entirely sure how long she remained in that state, but as she finally slipped into a complete sleep Miley felt some warmth returning to her body.

• • • • •

Miley felt herself drift in and out of sleep as the day continued, smiling each time she awoke and saw Jake kicked back on the sofa, ready to get her whatever she needed. When Miley awoke for the fourth time, she was surprised by the darkness that filled the room. She lifted her head slightly and looked out her window, feeling confused as she saw the illuminated New York City skyline set across a black sky. Where had the day gone? She felt like she had woken up just a couple hours earlier, and now she guessed it was past dinner time.

Miley's stomach growled noisily, confirming her suspicions. She hadn't eaten anything all day, and her sickness had faded enough for her to recognize her hunger. Miley propped herself up on her forearms, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Hey", Jake said with a smile, appearing at the side of her bed almost instantly. "Hungry?"

Miley's stomach growled again, answering for her. "A little", she joked, blushing slightly.

Jake smiled. "Be right back." Miley nodded and watched Jake leave the room. She pushed down on the bed and lifted herself up to a sitting position – slowly, due to stiffness from lying still for so long and the dull ache that continued to radiate from every part of her body.

Miley reach over and grabbed a box of tissues off of the night stand on the other side of the bed, blowing her nose loudly in an attempt to clear it out before Jake returned. She didn't want to gross him out too badly by emptying the contents of her stuffed up nose into a tissue while he was in the room.

Jake returned just as Miley dropped her used tissues in the wastebasket next to her bed, holding a tray with a bowl of steaming soup sitting on it. Miley smiled gratefully as Jake placed the tray on her lap and took a seat at the end of her bed, waiting patiently for her to finish. Miley sipped the soup slowly, trying to get the most out of the heat that slowly began filling her body.

"So Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asks as she ate her soup. "I mean, how did you know I was sick?"

Jake hesitated for a moment, as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to say. "Lilly called me", he admitted with a small smile.

Miley's sore throat made her laugh sound pitiful. "Of course she did", she said with a smile. She took another sip of soup and swallowed slowly, letting the warm liquid soothe her raw throat. She was frustrated by how pathetic and helpless she felt. Miley was a pretty headstrong girl most of the time, she was rare to show fragility in front of anyone, even Lilly and Oliver. But she found that she didn't mind this moment of weakness, simply because Jake was the one helping make her strong again.

Jake picked up the tray as soon as Miley finished her soup, setting it on the nightstand for a moment as he placed his hand against her forehead.

"You're still pretty warm", he said with a frown. "I'm going to go find you some medicine."

Miley nodded. "That's probably a good idea." Jake picked up the tray and left the room, returning a few minutes later with a tall glass of water and a bottle of NyQuil.

"This was the best thing I could find", he said, holding up the bottle. "So I brought you water to wash the gross taste out of your mouth with. "

"You're fantastic", Miley said as Jake poured a dose of NyQuil into the little plastic cup that came with the bottle. He smiled and handed Miley the cup of medicine, which she choked back quickly like a shot of alcohol. Jake laughed at the disgusted expression that covered Miley's face and handed her the water, taking back the empty plastic cup. Miley took a few large sips of water and set it down on the nightstand, laying back down and huddling under the covers.

"Try and get as much sleep as you can", Jake said, replacing the cool cloth on Miley's forehead. "I'm just going to crash on your couch in case you need me during the night, if that's okay with you."

"Of course", Miley said, grateful. She nodded towards her closet. "I think I have some of Oliver's pajama pants in one of the top shelves in there. They come over for grownup sleepovers sometimes." She laughed.

"Okay, thanks", Jake said, laughing as well. He reached down and gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from Miley's face. "Just yell if you need me, okay?" Miley nodded, feeling more and more thankful for Jake's presence the longer he was around.

Miley closed her eyes, wondering how she was possibly going to be able to fall asleep after already sleeping away most of the day. Just as she was about to give up trying to sleep the NyQuil kicked in and she fell into a deep slumber.

• • • • •

Miley awoke in the middle of the night to find Jake taking the extra blankets off of her.

"Crap", he said when she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you. I just don't want you to overheat when your fever breaks – which will hopefully be by morning."

"No, that's a good idea." Miley said. "I'm feeling a little warmer already." This was true, but Miley had a feeling her fever hadn't quite given up fighting yet. It was probably just taking a time out before going out with a bang.

Jake pulled the blankets the rest of the way off of Miley and draped them across the foot of the bed. He took the cloth off of Miley's forehead and rewet it in the bowl of ice water on the nightstand, wringing it out before returning it to Miley's forehead.

"The chills might return in a little while", Jake said, practically reading Miley's mind. "Hopefully the worst is over, but if you get cold again just yell for me okay?" Miley nodded and mumbled a quiet okay.

Miley wasn't sure how long she lay still, waiting for the fever to start back up – she was unable to even comprehend the concept of time at this point. Just when she began to believe her fever might be gone the chills were back, seeping into her very core and quickly traveling throughout her body.

"Jake", Miley called weakly, shaking at full force again. He was standing over her bedside in seconds, leaning over her with a look of concern in his eyes. He frowned, noticing that she was shivering and her teeth had begun to chatter.

"Chills back?" he asked, though the answer was clear. Miley nodded anyway, frowning. She hated that he had to see her like this.

"How do your head and throat feel?" Jake asked. Miley thought for a second and realized they were both throbbing.

"Bad", Miley said. Jake nodded, not surprised and prepared another dose of NyQuil for her. He helped Miley sit up far enough to get the medicine down and then lay her back down on the bed, replacing the cap on the NyQuil and returning it to the nightstand.

Jake frowned as Miley's teeth began chattering, slowly at first but increasing speed rapidly. "Yeah, your chills are definitely back." He thought for a moment, trying to figure out some way to warm Miley up while preventing her from getting overheated. He couldn't stand just sitting by and watching her shake, he knew he had to do something.

"Okay Miley", he began, knowing what he had to do. "This might be a little awkward, but I need to warm you up without piling blankets on you and this is the best option I can think of." Miley nodded, encouraging Jake to do whatever he needed to do as long as he warmed her up.

Jake walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in, sliding across the bed until he was lying next to Miley. He wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame, pulling her close. Miley smiled as Jake hugged her close against himself, as if he was trying to absorb her fever and remove every ounce of pain and illness from her fragile body.

Miley nuzzled her head into the space between Jake's neck and shoulder, enjoying the heat that radiated off of him. He was like her own personal space heater, capable of removing even the most intense cold from deep inside her.

They lay together for a while, Jake alternating between rubbing Miley's arms and back and just holding her snugly against him in hopes of giving her as much heat as possible. Miley slowly began feeling drowsy as the NyQuil kicked in. She immediately began trying to remember every detail about this moment, just in case being hopped up on NyQuil wiped out her memory of how truly perfect Jake was acting.

"Jake", Miley mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. She felt like she was losing her grip on reality with each second that passed.

"Yeah?" Jake said, gently rubbing Miley's back.

"I need to tell you something", she replied, unable to control her words anymore.

"Okay", Jake said, unable to help feeling a little excited. "Shoot."

Miley moved her head to rest against Jake's chest before continuing. "I'm kind of on the brink of a NyQuil overdose right now, so you're not allowed to use anything I say now against me in the morning." Jake nodded, urging Miley to continue.

"You're pretty much perfect", she said. He laughed and shook his head slightly. "No Jake", Miley insisted. "I mean it. Look at how much you're doing to take care of me. Even though I feel absolutely terrible, I don't think I've ever felt as safe as I do right now." Jake closed his eyes and smiled, resting his chin on the top of Miley's head as he waited for her to continue.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I think it's highly possible that I could fall in love with you." Jake's eyebrows rose, a smile shining in his eyes. "In fact, I think the process has already begun." Miley fell silent, and after a few minutes Jake was sure she had fallen asleep. Just as Jake was about to lift his head to check, Miley spoke.

"You don't need to say anything", she said, her soft voice barely audible as she was on the brink of falling asleep. "I just had to get that off my chest."

At that moment Jake felt a strong urge to say something, anything. Miley had just bared her soul, and even though it was probably induced by the fact she was drugged up and sick Jake didn't feel right not responding at all.

And yet, the moment was so perfectly sweet, he didn't want to risk messing it up by saying anything. It wasn't until he felt Miley's breathing slow that he finally allowed himself to speak the words his heart longed to say.

"I could fall in love with you too Miley", he whispered into her hair. "I think I already have."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Pretty long chapter. It was a little hard for me to write, probably just because it has some important advancements for Miley and Jake in it and I wanted to make it right.

But anyway, thanks for all of the amazing reviews. You guys are seriously the best. My birthday's this week, and I think a bunch of awesome reviews would be an awesome gift. :)

And the quote is from Cross My Heart by the Rocket Summer.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Eleven

"_And I can hear the memory in my ears,  
__back to the years and all those tears.  
__But hear me when I say I'm glad we steered that way,  
__because now we're here."_

Miley awoke slowly the next morning, surprised by how intense the light filling her room was even behind her closed eyelids. It took about four seconds for Miley to realize she was hot, really hot. She pulled her leg in towards her slightly, preparing to kick the covers off of her when she felt it – a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

Miley's eyes shot open and she realized that half of her body was lying on top of someone. She lifted her head and her gaze traveled upward until it landed on Jake's face, which wore an expression of complete calm. Miley smiled as her drowsiness wore off and she thought of how Jake had taken care of her the night before. She didn't really remember much, due to her heavy NyQuil intake, but she could remember that Jake hadn't left her side for the length of the previous day and through the night.

Miley smiled as she gently ran her hand down the length of Jake's strong arm. He pulled her close in his sleep, as if even in slumber his main goal was protecting her. Miley rested her chin on Jake's chest and took a moment to admire his handsome face, and how especially cute it looked when he was sleeping. She reached up and began tracing the lines of Jake's face – his chiseled jaw, smooth skin, and soft lips. Jake's eyelids fluttered and opened slowly, his gaze immediately landing on Miley.

"Good morning", she said with a smile.

"Good morning", he replied, his voice still sounding sleepy. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light, and then looked back down at Miley. "How are you feeling?"

"Better", Miley said. "Much better."

Jake smiled down at her. "I'm glad." He lifted his head and glanced over at the clock on Miley's nightstand, sighing when he saw the time.

"I have to go, I have a meeting with my agent in thirty", he said reluctantly. He would have been perfectly content staying in Miley's bed all day, his arms wrapped around her, just enjoying the closeness between them.

Miley nodded and Jake pulled his arms away from her, allowing them both to climb out of bed. Miley led Jake to the front door, feeling sad to see him go. She pulled open the door and leaned against it, smiling at Jake as he walked past her and into the hall.

Jake faced Miley and smiled at her. "Bye Miles."

"Bye Jake." He turned to his left and took a step down the hall before Miley reached out and placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. Jake turned back to face Miley, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Miley paused for a moment and then walked to Jake, wrapping her arms around his torso and pulling him into a hug. Jake smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head as Miley buried her face in Jake's chest.

"I just wanted to say thanks," she said, "for everything. I don't know how I would have gotten by without you yesterday, and well… I really appreciate everything you did to take care of me."

Jake smiled and took a pulled away, taking a few steps back and resting his hands on Miley's shoulders, holding her at arm's length.

"It was no trouble at all", he said, smiling down at her. "And you can call me whenever you need me, Lilly doesn't have to call for you."

Miley laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jake took his hands off of Miley's shoulders and leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Miley's forehead. Miley smiled and closed her eyes; enjoying the tingles that radiated from the place his soft lips met her skin.

Jake pulled away a moment later and looked down at Miley, smiling when he saw that her eyes were still closed. It was obvious to him that she has no recollection of her little confession from the night before. He wasn't surprised, it was right before she fell asleep and she had a lot of NyQuil in her system.

Jake frowned, an uneasy feeling of worry washing over him. What if Miley hadn't meant what she said the night before? Could those words have been fueled solely by her drowsiness, and not by the feelings in her heart? Jake wasn't sure he could accept that as a possibility.

But as Miley slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at Jake, his frown disappeared. He was confident that somewhere deep in her heart, every word she said was true. They just had to be.

Still, Jake couldn't help but feel disappointed. In his opinion, he and Miley had made a huge advancement in their relationship the previous night only to have it be erased at the new day began. It sucked that Miley didn't remember that she told Jake she was in the process of falling in love with him, but Jake remembered perfectly – and he would never forget those beautiful words she spoke.

Jake knew he had to pretend their conversation did not happen for the time being, but he had a feeling their sweet exchanges would be repeated one day – when they were both full conscious, with no traces of medicine or illness present in their bodies whatsoever.

Jake smiled at Miley one last time and turned, making his way down the hallway and towards the main door.

Miley leaned against her door frame, smiling as she watched Jake's retreating figure until he disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall. Miley stepped back into her penthouse and closed the door, feeling a little frustrated that her only memories of the previous night were random little snippets of Jake performing various tasks to ease her discomfort and bring her back to health. She wished she could remember everything, but at least the memories she did have were nice ones.

For some reason unknown to her, Miley had a strong feeling that something had changed between her and Jake during the block of time she couldn't remember. She strained to remember something, anything that would explain this feeling, but she realized that the only thing her mind contained was a blur of actual memories and the sweet dreams that she experienced the many times she was asleep.

Miley smiled as she remembered the dream that stuck out in her mind the most. It was a simple dream, but it made Miley feel more complete than she could remember ever feeling.

Because in the dream, Jake had told Miley that he loved her.

• • • • •

As the days passed, the change Miley felt had occurred between her and Jake became continuously more apparent. She didn't know if the change had occurred when Jake kissed her at Gavin's New Year's Eve party, or at some point during the time he was nursing her back to health, but _something_ was different, Miley was sure of it.

The difference was as simple as the way Jake looked at her. Miley began to catch Jake looking at her regularly, and every time their eyes met she couldn't help but detect a look of admiration shining in his eyes. Miley tried to convince herself she was imagining it, that she was simply seeing what she wanted to see. But as Miley began to see that same look more and more, an intense feeling began burning in her heart. She couldn't quite place the feeling, but its presence was constant. In the back of her mind Miley knew something big was coming for her and Jake – something that would explain the way she felt every time she looked at him. It was only a matter of time, all Miley had to do was wait.

Over the course of the few weeks that followed the night Jake took care of Miley, she became determined to do something for Jake to thank him for everything he did. Every time Miley brought it up Jake insisted that it wasn't necessary, he took care of her because he wanted to. Miley wouldn't have that, so when Jake needed someone to watch his penthouse and take care of Bella while he was away on business for a few days – Miley jumped at the chance.

On the day Jake was due to return, Miley brought Lilly along to help fix up the apartment for him. They threw on old sweats and t shirts and loaded Jake's collection of cleaning supplies onto his counter. Lilly got to work cleaning the windows and dusting, while Miley vacuumed and straightened up around the apartment – placing pillows back on their respective chairs and couches, straightening the magazines on Jake's coffee table, and placing his mail in a neat stack on the kitchen counter. A few hours later Lilly and Miley collapsed on Jake's couch, worn out but satisfied with how nice Jake's place looked.

After resting for a few minutes Lilly and Miley took Bella out for a quick walk before heading back to Jake's and finishing up. Miley added some dog food to Bella's food bowl and Lilly refilled the spray bottle at the sink before heading off to water the plants scattered throughout Jake's penthouse. Lilly hummed as she sprayed the plants, mindlessly swinging Jake's keys around her index finger. Miley sat on the floor in the center of Jake's kitchen and pet Bella, watching as Jake's key's slid up dangerously close to the tip of Lilly's finger.

"Those are going to fly off", she announced.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever", Lilly said, brushing it off, as she went to water the plants in Jake's room. Just as she began watering the first plant Miley's prediction came true, the keys flew off of Lilly's finger and landed with a thud on the hardwood floor before sliding under Jake's bed.

Miley laughed from the kitchen. "They flew off, didn't they?"

"Yeah…" Lilly admitted reluctantly, but with a small smile. She set the spray bottle down on Jake's dresser and dropped down to all fours next to his bed, reaching underneath it. She ran her hand across the floor, blindly feeling for the keys when her hand hit a cardboard box. Curious, Lilly pulled the box toward her and out from under the bed, laughing when she saw she had dragged the keys along with it. She pushed herself to her feet and picked up the keys and the box, setting them on the bed and taking a seat next to them.

Lilly hesitated for a moment, wondering if it would be wrong to examine the contents of the box. Boxes hidden under the bed tended to be important, after all. But curiosity got the better of her, and she eagerly opened the mysterious box.

Two stacks of folded pieces of computer paper, one stack white and one light blue, sat in the box, each held together by a rubber band. She picked up the white stack and removed the rubber band, picking up a random paper and unfolding it, immediately recognizing it as an email. Lilly's eyes grew wider and wider as she read the email, realizing just how important the box was. Lilly folded the paper back up and began scanning the other papers in the stack, realizing they were all basically the same thing.

"Almost done in there?" Miley's voice rang out from the kitchen, bringing Lilly back to reality.

"Miley", she said picking up the box and walking towards the kitchen. "You need to see this." Miley stood and walked into the living room, curious at what could have caused the surprised tone in Lilly's voice.

Miley's curiosity increased when she saw Lilly standing at the opposite side of the living room, her eyes wide as she looked between the box in her hands and Miley.

"What is it Lil?" Miley asked, walking over to her. Without a word Lilly handed the box and the stack of white paper to Miley, who took a piece of paper from the stack and opened it, a little nervous to read the words it contained.

Miley's breath caught in her throat as she recognized the email on the paper. It was the last one she sent to Jake after he left for Romania, about two months after his departure. She had sent numerous emails to him while he was away, convincing herself that he was just too busy with his movie every time she didn't receive a reply. But after so long without a single word, Miley gave up hope for a reply and sent Jake a final farewell email.

_Jake,_

_I've decided that this will be the last email I send you. I understand that you're busy Jake, I really do. But I've realized that these past few months I've been hanging onto a memory of you because I wasn't ready to let you go. I can't keep continuing like this, checking eagerly for a reply from you and feeling let down when it isn't there. _

_The day before you left, you told me you would be back in four months. Who knows, maybe when you do come back we'll be able to pick up where we left off. I like to think that's a possibility. But for the time being I've got to stop holding on to something that simply doesn't exist right now. I've got to go on and live my life, as you live yours at a distant part of the world._

_Forgive me if I'm a little harsh with you if you do return. We both know I'm stubborn, and I don't think I will be too eager to let you back in. But no matter how mad I may seem, deep in my heart I'll be happy that you are back. That I can promise._

_And if you don't return, it was nice knowing you. And even though things between us didn't end perfectly, I don't regret the time we spent together. Maybe we'll meet again someday, at another time in another place. Maybe then things will be better between us. Maybe we can be friends. Maybe we can be more._

_Here's to the future Jake, hopefully it will be kind and treat us more nicely than the past did._

– _Miley_

Miley frowned, remembering the day she wrote the letter clearly. It was the day she gave up hope on Jake, the day she forgot the good guy he really was.

Miley folded the paper back up and began looking and the other folded up papers, frowning as she realized Jake had printed out and saved each email she sent him all those years ago.

Lilly jumped at the sound of Jake's door opening but Miley remained unfazed as she continued to scan the many emails.

"Miley? Lilly? You guys here?" He called. "I saw Lilly's car outside." He smiled as he stepped into the living room and spotted the girls. Bella ran up to Jake, ecstatic to see him home. Lilly walked over to Jake as he reached down and petted Bella, scratching her behind the ears as a hello.

"Hey Jake, you're home!" Lilly said, giving him a quick hug. "How was your trip?" Miley could tell Lilly was trying to distract Jake long enough for her to return the box to its home under Jake's bed. It was a nice effort, but Miley didn't budge. She didn't want to hide that she found the box; she wanted an explanation about why it was there.

"Well I should get going", Lilly said, cutting off Jake's reply. She could tell that a confrontation wasn't far away, so she decided it was best she excused herself and let Jake and Miley sort out the whole mess. Lilly waved at Jake and Miley and quickly left, already planning on calling Miley for details in a few hours.

"So Miley, how have you been?" Jake asked as he set his bags down, his back to Miley.

"Lilly was watering the plants in your room", Miley said quietly, ignoring his question. "She was swinging the keys around her finger and they flew off and slid under your bed. When she went to get them back, she found something… interesting."

Jake froze, knowing immediately what Miley was referring to. He stood upright and slowly turned to face Miley, unable to help but cringe when he saw the box that rested in one of her hands and the stack of paper that she clutched in the other.

"These are the emails I sent you after you left for Romania," she frowned as she looked down at all of the letters, "every last one of them." Miley suddenly realized how angry she was.

"Why did you keep all of these and not even bother to answer them?" Miley snapped. Jake jumped slightly, surprised at the sudden sharpness in her voice. "I mean if you cared enough to keep them all one would think that you would've cared enough to write a quick reply."

A look of surprise flashed in Jake's eyes that was quickly replaced by a look of irritation. "You think I didn't _care?_" The sharpness in his voice matched Miley's. "How could you ever think I didn't care? Miley, I didn't answer your emails _because_ I cared." The look on Miley's face was a clear display of her confusion.

"I felt like shit when I left you to go to Romania, Miley. I knew I had to go for the movie, but I convinced myself that the sucky timing was a sign that we weren't supposed to be together. You were way too good for me Miley, I didn't deserve you. I decided that I would take the opportunity of me having to leave to let you go, give you a chance to find someone better. So as much as I wanted to, I never replied to your emails. But that doesn't mean I didn't love them, I swear Miley I've probably read them a million times."

"Anyway, my plan worked as I hoped it would. You gave up on me and I was relieved, I didn't want another excuse to hurt you again. But that relief didn't last long. I realized that I had hurt you again in the process of trying not to hurt you. How messed up was that? I guess I eventually realized that I didn't want you to find someone else that was good enough for you; I wanted to be good enough for you. That's why I worked so hard to win you back when I came home." Miley just looked at Jake, completely at a loss for words. That was a lot of information to take in at one time.

"Never think that I didn't care about you Miley. I cared about you more than you can imagine." He pointed at the box that Miley still clutched in her hands.

"Look at the rest of the box if you don't believe me." He looked her at a moment and then turned and headed for the door, mumbling something about having to get to an audition.

Miley waited until she heard the door close before she sat down on his couch and began looking through the box. She set the stack of her emails down on Jake's coffee table and picked up the stack of blue paper, surprised she hadn't noticed them before. She removed the stack's rubber band and picked up one of the pieces of paper, unfolding it and smoothing it out before she began to read.

Miley's eyes grew wide and her heart sank as she skimmed through the writing on the paper, and on the other papers of the stack. Jake had written a reply to every single email she sent, and Miley noted that the date on each of his replies matched the date she sent to email he was replying to. Miley's hand went to cover her mouth, she definitely hadn't expected this.

Miley flipped through the stack until she found the letter she was looking for, the one that was in reply to the last email she sent him. Miley unfolded the letter slowly and smoothed out the crinkles, mentally prepping herself for the words she was about to read.

_My dear Miley,_

_You don't know how much it hurts me to read those words. Now, more than ever, I wish I could reply. I wish I could explain myself, explain why I haven't responded so far. I wish I could tell you that I've ignored your emails simply because I want you to forget about me. I want you to move on before I hurt you again._

_It seems I've gotten my wish. I'm so relieved that you've decided to go on without me; you really deserve so much better Miley. It breaks my heart to heart that I caused you a single ounce of pain in my efforts you separate myself from you, but I can't regret that I did it. Because I know I'm not a very good person, and you deserve someone who can completely devote himself to you – not someone who has a long list of flaws he has to sort out first._

_I don't think I will return to Malibu, at least not anytime soon. That would kind of defeat the purpose of what I've tried to do here, don't you think? If or when I do return, I won't be surprised if you push me away. I'd actually be surprised if you didn't. I want you to be mad at me the next time I see you Miley, because that's what I deserve. I want to have to fight for you._

_I'm so happy that you don't regret the time we spent together, because honestly knowing you – even for such a short time – has changed my life for the better. I'm also happy that you think it is a possibility we can meet again someday. Because deep in my heart I have to believe that we will meet again, that little light of hope is what helps me get by. _

_I would love to be friends with you someday Miley. I would love to be more than that. That time and that place in the future we could possibly be together is my definition of heaven, and I'll wait for it forever if I have to._

_Until then, _

_Jake._

Miley was on the verge of tears by the time she finished the letter, deeply affected by the obvious pain in Jake's words. It was almost worse knowing that he did come back, and they failed at love once again. Reading this letter completely convinced Miley that Jake cared about her, probably more than anyone else, and that it killed him that he couldn't be the person he wanted to be – the person he felt she deserved.

But he was that person. All those years ago, even though Miley hated Jake sometimes she never stopped wanting to be with him. She was really just frustrated that they couldn't make it work. She was so hurt when he didn't respond to all of the emails she sent, she was completely convinced he didn't care about her nearly as much as she cared about him. But now she realized he did. He cared so much. And that made it hurt even more knowing that they never managed to make a relationship work when he decided to come back to Malibu and give it another try.

Miley rewrapped the rubber bands around the two stacks of paper, placed them back into the box, and slowly replaced the lid. She leaned down and placed her head in her hands, feeling hopelessly overwhelmed.

What did this mean? Was the pain of their past a reminder of how wrong they were for each other? They failed twice; most people would take the hint by that point.

Miley shook her head, thinking of the way her stomach fluttered when she was close to Jake and ached when he wasn't around. There was a strong connection between her and Jake – she had felt it from the moment they first met. And though she had forgotten it's intensity over the years, the connection had returned at full force the moment she saw Jake again.

But was Miley really ready to try again with Jake? To release her inhibitions and finally give him her whole heart? She wasn't so sure.

Miley sighed as she stood from the couch and made her way out of Jake's penthouse. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Cringe. I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update. I've been ridiculously busy this past week, and this is definitely one of the most important chapters of the entire story, so I wanted to do it right. I don't know how satisfied I am with how the chapter turned out, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

And thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter, you guys really are amazing. Keep them coming. :)

And the quote's from Learning When to Jump by Foreverdown.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Twelve

"_Cause you got to learn to jump, knowing good and well that you may fall.  
__And on the first day that you fly, it's gonna be the best day of your life.  
__So why don't you try to fly, knowing good and well that you may fall –  
__In or out of love with me."_

Jake kept his distance during the few days that followed the letter incident, which was both a blessing and a curse to Miley. She found herself missing him like crazy, but she knew she couldn't be around Jake until she figured what finding his letters would change between them. After trying to sort out every possibility that could come of the current situation, Miley found that she was more lost and confused than ever. When Lily and Oliver called and invited her over for dinner, she accepted immediately – thankful to be able to forget about her problems for a night and just spend time with her best friends.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had a tradition since high school that every time one of them had exciting news they would all get dressed up and eat dinner together, so they could really celebrate the good occasion. Lilly had warned Miley tonight was one of those special dinners when she called to invite her, so as Miley stepped into her closet to pick out her outfit she found herself beginning to get excited at the thought of what the good news could be.

Miley slipped on a little black dress and some matching pumps, curled her hair, grabbed her knee length pea coat, and headed out the door. She drove to Lilly and Oliver's a little quicker than she should, eager to get to her friends' place and begin celebrating whatever news Lilly and Oliver had to share.

"Guys, I'm here!" Miley called as she stepped into Lilly and Oliver's apartment. As she removed her coat and placed it on the hook next to the door, Miley was immediately hit with the delicious smells that floated from the kitchen.

"Hello?" She called as she headed towards the living room. "Guys, I'm starving and dinner smells ridiculously good!"

As Miley walked through the doorway that led to the living room Lilly slammed into her, nearly knocking her over.

"You're here!" Lilly yelled as she hugged Miley tight.

"Lilly, release!" Miley cried as her lungs struggled to take in air. Lilly laughed and pulled away.

"Sorry, it's just good to see you best friend!" Lilly said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too…" Miley said as she studied Lilly, trying to figure out why she was so excited. She was acting as if they had been apart for ages, rather than just a few days.

"Lilly hun, you need to calm down", Oliver said with a smile as he walked into the room. "You're scaring Miley." Miley laughed and hugged Oliver as Lilly sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths, eventually appearing a little more in control of her excitement.

"All right Miley, come here", Lilly said as she patted the space next to her on the sofa. "We have some things to talk about."

"Oh no", Miley groaned.

"Oh yes", Oliver said, placing his hands on Miley's shoulders and leading her to the couch.

"You're in on this one too?" Miley asked, whipping her head around to face Oliver.

"It's an important conversation", Oliver said with a smirk. He sat Miley down next to Lilly and took a seat next to her.

Miley took a deep breath, prepping herself for the interrogation she knew was coming. "Okay, go."

"What happened after I left Jake's a few days ago?!" Lilly blurted out quickly, unable to control herself anymore.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask me about that", Miley said with a laugh. "Honestly I'm amazed it took you this long."

"Yeah, it was tough", Lilly said as Oliver agreed with a simple nod. "Now spill."

Miley began filling them in on all of the events that occurred between the time Lilly left Jake's to the time Miley left, including their heated argument and the second stack of emails.

By the time Miley finished Lilly and Oliver sat in a stunned silence, taking in all of the new information as Miley had on Jake's couch a few days earlier.

"Well shit", Oliver said, finally speaking up.

"Yeah…" Miley said with a small frown.

"What are you going to do?" Lilly asked, a look of genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm torn", Miley said. "Because now that I've gotten used to having Jake around I've been missing him a lot these past few days. But at the same time I don't think I can see him until I sort out my feelings and figure out what I'm going to do about us."

Lilly and Oliver's eyebrows rose slightly and they exchanged a nervous glance. Miley looked between her two friends, worried by their expressions.

"What?" Miley asked, a little hesitantly. The chime of the doorbell rang through the apartment, interrupting Lilly and Oliver before they could answer.

"Oh!" Lilly said, standing. "I wonder who that could be…" Miley glared at Lilly, immediately knowing exactly who it 'could be'.

"You didn't." Miley muttered, refusing to take her eyes from Lilly. Lilly ignored Miley as a timer went off in the kitchen.

"Oliver, can you go take dinner out of the oven?" He nodded and patted Miley on the back before heading to the kitchen.

"Miley…" Lilly said, taking each of Miley's hands in hers and pulling her up from the couch. "How about you go take a seat in the dining room while I go answer the door?" Miley groaned and walked into the dining room, taking a seat with a scowl on her face. It was obvious to her that it was going to be an interesting night, she just wasn't sure if it was going to be a good kind of interesting or a bad kind of interesting.

Miley studied the grains in the wood dining room table as she waited; listening to the sounds of Oliver preparing dinner in the adjacent room and Lilly's muffled but excited voice across the apartment in the entrance hall.

Miley finally made herself look up from the table as Lilly and Jake walked into the dining room. Miley and Jake's gaze only met for a short moment before they both looked away, but Miley couldn't help but notice how extremely handsome Jake looked.

Lilly sat Jake directly across from Miley, in hopes that they would be forced to look at each other eventually, and took a seat at the head of the table with an excited smile displayed on her face.

"So guys", she said, chipper. "Thanks for coming."

"Mhmm", Miley said curtly as she fiddled with the heart pendant at the end of her necklace. Jake nodded silently, his eyes studying the ornate chandelier that hung above the table. Lilly sighed and searched her brain for something to talk about; anything that would force Jake and Miley out of their silence. After a few failed attempts Lilly slumped down in her chair slightly, defeated.

"Hey Lil", Oliver said, poking his head out the door that connected the dining room to the kitchen. "Can you help me finish up getting dinner ready?" Lilly flew out of her chair so fast it tilted backwards, coming within an inch of falling over. Lilly was gone in a flash, eager to give Jake and Miley some time alone – and hoping that was what they needed to stop being awkward around each other.

It didn't work. Jake and Miley sat in silence, Miley alternating between fiddling with her necklace and the ends of her hair as Jake ran his fingers along the edge of the table. They both couldn't help but occasionally steal glances at each other, sometimes choosing to at the same time. Each time their eyes met they both looked away immediately, both pretending to be more interested in a random object in the room than each other. Miley and Jake both knew they were acting stupid, but neither of them could bring themselves to do anything about it.

"Food time!" Oliver called as he kicked open the kitchen door holding a large pan of lasagna. Lilly followed with a big bowl of salad and a basket filled with garlic bread. Both of their faces fell when they saw Jake and Miley still sitting in silence, still wearing gloomy expressions.

The rest of dinner continued the same way, awkward and quiet. Lilly and Oliver tried to initiate conversation throughout the course of the meal but due to Jake and Miley's lack of cooperation, they ended up talking mostly to each other. Miley couldn't help but feel bummed as she ate the delicious lasagna, disappointed that the night hadn't turned out how she hoped.

As everyone finished their food in silence Miley remembered that this whole night was supposed to be in celebration of Lilly and Oliver's good news. Dinner was so awkward, there had to be a pretty good reason Lilly and Oliver put everyone through the torture. But what news could be that good?

Lilly placed her fork down on the table and sighed, finally accepting the fact that Jake and Miley weren't going to fix their issues anytime soon. She caught Oliver's attention and nodded at him, signaling that it was time to reveal the reason behind the dinner.

"Guys…" Lilly said as she joined Oliver at his end of the table. Jake and Miley shifted so they were facing Lilly and Oliver, waiting for Lilly to continue. "This isn't just a random dinner, there's actually a pretty important reason behind it."

"Yeah", Oliver said with a chuckle. "Otherwise we wouldn't put you through all of this awkward-ness. Because let's face it, this is probably the most uncomfortable night _ever._"

Lilly nudged Oliver hard in the ribs. "Not the time Oliver", she said through gritted teeth. "Not the time." Miley couldn't help but smile as Oliver frowned and rubbed the spot Lilly's elbow slammed into him.

"Anyway…" Lilly said, laughing it off.

"The reason we invited you guys over is because we have some exciting news, and we wanted to share it with both of you", Oliver said with a smile as he looked between Jake and Miley. A million possibilities ran through Miley's head. Could it be something exciting about their art gallery? Lilly's clothing line? Something else entirely?

"Neither of us are too good as speeches or whatever", Lilly said, smiling at Oliver, "so I'm just going to come out and say it." Oliver grinned at Lilly and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Lilly took a deep breath and looked at Miley and Jake before continuing.

"We're engaged."

After about five seconds of silence Miley and Jake were finally able to comprehend the meaning of Lilly's words. Jake eyes grew huge and his mouth dropped open and Miley let out one of the ear-splitting shrieks Lilly was typically known for. The drama between Jake and Miley seemed completely insignificant as Miley jumped up from her seat and ran over to her friends. She reached Lilly first and immediately slammed into her, hugging her best friend tightly. Oliver headed over to Jake, who grinned as he stood and shook Oliver's hand, congratulating Oliver as he patted him on the shoulder. Miley and Lilly busted out a full on happy dance mid hug, laughing like idiots as they spun around because they were so happy. They finally clamed themselves down enough to separate, and Miley immediately headed over to congratulate Oliver.

"I am so unbelievably happy for you", Miley said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Thanks Miley", Oliver said with a smile as he hugged her close. "It was really important to us that you supported this."

"Of course I support it", Miley said as she pulled away. "You two are absolutely perfect for each other. I know you're going to have an amazing life together."

Oliver grinned and took both of Miley's hands in his. "As long as you're a big part of that life."

Miley smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Oliver!" Lilly called from the other side of the table where Jake had just finished congratulating her. "I think it's okay if I wear my ring now!" Oliver grinned and reached into his pocket as Lilly skipped over to him, holding out her left hand and grinning from ear to ear.

Miley smiled and placed a hand on her chest as she watched Oliver open up the ring box and slip Lilly's engagement ring onto her finger. She felt almost on the verge of tears as Lilly leaned up and kissed Oliver, a kiss that celebrated the beginning of forever for the couple. Miley allowed her gaze to shift from Lilly and Oliver to Jake, who was looking at the couple with a smile as big as Miley's.

Miley's breath caught in her throat as she looked back and forth between Jake and Lilly and Oliver, who were admiring Lilly's ring. A wave of dizziness washed over her as she made an immensely important realization.

The empty void in her heart, the dull ache that had become a constant presence for who knows how long… she could finally explain it. She finally knew what her heart had been longing for. It was love.

Miley was amazed it took her so long to get it. Of course it was love. Love was the one thing in life she had always hoped for but never managed to find. She had always been a hopeless romantic at heart, but she had never allowed herself to open up completely to another person and trust them with her heart. The only person she had even come close to loving was Jake, and they had never been able to make it work.

Miley couldn't help but blame herself for this fact. Yes, the first time their relationship failed because Jake had to leave suddenly and the second time it failed because Jake was an egotistical jerk. But Miley felt like she gave up on their relationship far too easily. She should've fought for them, worked with Jake until he learned to be a normal teenager.

Miley frowned as she looked at Jake, wishing she could go back in time and change how things ended between them. She would give anything for that. But since time travel was still impossible Miley wondered – was it too late? Just because she wasn't smart enough to fight for her and Jake's relationship years ago, did that mean she couldn't fight for it now? And if she did try to make things work again, would her heart be able to stand it if they failed a third time?

"You guys ready for dessert and coffee?" Lilly asked, bringing Miley out of her thoughts. "I made Crème Brûlée!" Everyone nodded in appreciation, their overall moods lifted after Lilly and Oliver's big announcement.

"Crème Brûlée sounds amazing", Miley said with a smile. "But, I'm feeling a little dizzy so I'm going to go get some fresh air for a few minutes."

"All right", Lilly said with a smile. "It'll take a few minutes to get anything anyway." Miley smiled at Lilly and Oliver and kissed them both on the cheek, congratulating them again.

In the short moment Jake met Miley's gaze before she headed to the door, he was taken aback by the intense emotion in her eyes. He watched her walk quickly out of the room, turning to Lilly and Oliver with a look of worry as soon as they heard Miley close the front door. Lilly and Oliver both frowned; just as confused as Jake was about what had changed in their friend within the past few minutes.

"Jake", Lilly said quietly, her eyes still glued to the door Miley had just left through. "If she's not back in a few minutes can you go check on her?"

Jake nodded, the drama between him and Miley becoming an afterthought as he worried what could cause such sadness in a normally cheerful girl.

• • • • •

The full, luminescent moon shone down on the colorful city, its light gently illuminating every corner and alley that typically remained encompassed by darkness. As Miley looked out over the rooftops she found that she hardly noticed the beautiful view laid out before her due to the multitude of thoughts swimming through her head. It was a relief to finally knew what she needed to be complete, but Miley was devastated because she knew the one thing her hear longed for was the one thing that could cause it to shatter into a million pieces. A single tear finally broke out of Miley's eyes and slid down her cheek. She was completely and hopelessly torn.

Miley jumped at the sound of footsteps approaching behind her.

"Hey" Jake said, a little awkwardly. "Lilly wanted me to come check on you… see if you were okay." Miley reached up and quickly brushed away the stray tear from her cheek, hoping Jake wouldn't notice.

He did.

"Miley", he said as he took a step toward her, his voice instantly becoming softer and full of compassion. "What's wrong?"

"Back when everything went so wrong between us – you know, both times we tried to be together – did you ever think that we just weren't right for each other?" Miley asked, ignoring Jake's question as she remained facing away from him, looking out over the city.

"Never", Jake said without hesitation. "I thought I didn't deserve you." Miley smiled, feeling tears welling up in her eyes and not really knowing why.

"I think we deserved each other Jake", she said, turning to him. She shook her head. "I know we did. We had the possibility to be great together Jake; I can feel it in my heart. I always wondered why it didn't work out, but maybe we just weren't quite ready for each other yet."

"That's a good point" Jake said, wondering where Miley was going with this.

"You know that sick feeling in the pit of your stomach? You can't explain it, but something is… missing?" Miley continued. "You feel empty, as if an important part of you isn't there but you have no idea what it is." Jake nodded, studying Miley carefully.

"I've been trying, and failing, to figure out what's been absent from my life for years. It took seeing how happy Lily and Oliver were together tonight for me to finally get it, to finally realize what I've been missing out on." Miley took a deep breath, preparing herself before continuing.

"I'm missing that bond they share – you know, when you can give your whole heart to a person and be completely confident in the fact that they will treasure it and protect it forever. Lilly and Oliver found that in each other, and now I realize I've found it too."

Jake's breath caught in his throat, his eyebrows rising slightly.

"I was lucky enough to find it a long time ago," Miley said, "but I let it slip out of my fingers when I should've fought for it."

Miley mustered up every ounce of courage she had in her and took a step forward, taking both of Jake's hands in hers.

"It's you Jake. It's always been you."

Miley was surprised as a tear rolled down her cheek. Every ounce of boldness left her body as she pulled her hands away from Jake, took a step backwards, and brushed away the tear.

"I've just been too blind to see it." She blinked a few times, struggling to prevent any more tears from escaping from her eyes. "I would give anything to have had this realization back when everything first went wrong. I hate that I had this 'epiphany' now, when it's too late for us."

Jake looked down at Miley, confusion clearly displayed on his face. "Why do you think it's too late for us?"

Miley looked at her feet and then back up at Jake. "Isn't it?" she asked quietly. Jake smiled slightly and took Miley's hand, holding it between both of his.

"Miley", he began. "I've been fighting off my feelings for you for the majority of our relationship because I couldn't even imagine the possibility that I was good enough for you. After I stormed out of your house the night of my movie premiere I thought about getting back in touch with you so many times. But then I realized that unless I could change for the better, things would end the same way between us every time."

"So I waited, and I worked to improve myself and become the person you deserved. But I thought about you everyday Miley, you never left my mind." Miley smiled at Jake, suddenly grateful that Lilly and Oliver forced them to sit through the awkwardness of dinner.

"I felt myself changing over time," Jake continued, "but I realized that I had no idea how to tell when I was ready. So I decided to let fate step in and bring us back together. And it did – the night of the Teenies. The moment I saw you across the red carpet, I knew it was time. I knew I was ready for our reunion."

"I may never feel like I deserve your love Miley", Jake said, reaching up and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "But that doesn't mean that I wouldn't love to have it anyway." Miley laughed and placed her hands on the side of Jake's face, looking him straight in his emerald eyes.

"Jake Ryan", she said with a smile. "You don't give yourself nearly enough credit." Miley shifted her arms so they were wrapped around Jake's neck and raised her head slowly, keeping her eyes locked with Jake's until the moment their lips met.

Jake immediately wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, pulling her close against him as they kissed. Miley smiled against Jake's lips. Unlike New Year's Eve, there was no confusion about the meaning behind this particular kiss.

Miley pulled away slightly and looked up at Jake, smiling at him as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"So it's official?" Miley asked. "We're going to do this?"

Jake rested his forehead against Miley's. "If you're ready, I'm ready."

Miley laughed. "I am so ready."

"Good", Jake said with a smile as he pulled Miley in for another kiss.

As Miley and Jake kissed on the rooftop of Lilly and Oliver's building, surrounded by the colorful lights and various buildings of New York City, Miley couldn't help but feel like the world was in perfect order. It was as if everything that had happened in her life so far had led up to this night. Everything suddenly made sense.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ah, I know... super long time in between updates. I've been having a pretty tough time these past few weeks and I thought posting a crappy chapter just for the sake of updating wouldn't be cool. So I figured it would be best to wait until I was at my best writing wise to update. Don't hate me :) I really love this story and I wanted to make sure I wrote it to the best of my ability. I can't make any promises about how soon my next update will be, but I'll do my best.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always. They always seem to make up for a crappy day at school, which is pretty common. This is a pretty simple chapter, mostly Miley Jake fluff. But who doesn't love that:)

Quote's from Your Love is a Fast Song by Copeland.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Thirteen

"_Your love is a fast song  
__And I'm dancing 'cause I'm loved again.  
__My heart is in motion  
__For the rhythm inside you.  
__Your love is a slow song  
__It's resounding through my world again.  
__My heart is in motion  
__For the song inside of you."_

As a child, Miley always looked forward to Valentine's Day. She loved how everyone in her class would make over the top Valentine's boxes of various shapes and sizes, buy jumbo packs of Disney Princess or Power Rangers Valentines, set the boxes in the hallway at school, and pass out the valentines and candy. And then, after a day of fun at school, she always came home to half a dozen pink roses and a box of chocolates from her dad.

And then sixth grade struck, and Miley found that one of her favorite holidays had dropped down to one of her least favorite. Because starting in middle school, Valentine's Day wasn't about trading cheesy cads with friends and eating way too much candy. To Miley it had become nothing more than a day for card designers and candy makers to rake in some extra cash, to give couples an excuse to flaunt that they had someone, and to make single people feel extra crappy about being alone.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver had always openly boycotted Valentine's Day, even when Lilly and Oliver became a couple junior year. But behind Miley's act of blowing Valentine's Day off as a stupid and pointless holiday was a girl who couldn't help but wish she just had someone to share it with.

But pretending that she hated Valentine's Day was far easier than accepting her sadness over it.

This year however, Miley had nothing to worry about. Because this year, she had Jake.

Jake had decided to keep Miley completely in the dark about what he had planned for the night, which she loved and hated at the same time. Miley wasn't expecting anything less than amazing for the night, based on the lengths Jake had gone to make their dates special in the short time they were together in eighth grade. It wouldn't take much for Jake to make Miley happy though, the very fact they were together was good enough for her.

Miley ran to the door as soon as the sound of the door bell rang through the apartment, excitement rushing through her veins. She swung the door open before the bell could finish chiming, the force causing the door to slam into the wall with a loud bang.

Jake jumped slightly, startled by Miley's eagerness. He grinned as Miley jumped towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him before he had a chance to speak. Jake wrapped his arms around Miley's waist as they kissed, pulling her closer to him.

Jake kept his eyes closed for a moment after they pulled away, and then he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing", Jake replied, opening his eyes and looking down at her. "It's just nice that now I get to kiss you every time I see you." Miley laughed and leaned up, kissing Jake again.

"You're right," she said, smiling as she took a step back, "that is nice." She reached down and took both of Jake's hands in hers, swinging them back and forth slightly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too beautiful", Jake said with a smile. "Ready to go?"

Miley nodded eagerly and locked up before letting Jake leading her down the hall and out to his car.

• • • • •

"So Jake", Miley said after Jake was on the road. "What's the plan?"

"Well I thought about taking you to a few different restaurants, since there's a lot of not so well known places scattered throughout the city that I want to introduce you to. But then I decided that I want tonight to just be about us, so I thought we'd have dinner at my place." He glanced over at Miley. "Is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect", Miley said with a smile.

A few minutes later Jake parked outside his building and led Miley upstairs. He paused when they reached his hallway and stepped behind Miley, reaching around her and placing a blindfold over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked a little hesitantly as Jake tied the blindfold.

"I just want you to get the full effect", Jake whispered in her ear. Miley shivered slightly as Jake's warm breath on her ear sent tingles up and down her spine.

"Don't worry," Jake said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "I won't let you run into anything."

Jake placed his hands on either side of Miley's waist and began leading her down the length of the hall. Miley was thankful for Jake's slow pace, she was used to walking in heels but her shoes tonight were particularly tall and she definitely didn't trust herself walking in them without looking where she was going. Even moving at the pace of a snail Miley managed to stumble once, and her hands immediately flew up to where Jake's were positioned at her waist.

"I got you, I got you", Jake with a chuckle as he steadied Miley. As he continued to lead her down the hall Miley left her hands resting on Jake's, the connection providing her with a little extra comfort.

After walking for a few minutes Miley realized that they had walked way too far to be going to Jake's apartment. Miley's suspicions were confirmed when Jake lead her around a corner and towards the building's elevators.

"Jake…" Miley began, a new wave of excitement and curiosity washing over her as she wondered where Jake was taking her.

"Sorry about that", he said, hearing the confusion in her voice. "I wanted to trick you. We're almost there."

Miley nodded and smiled, wondering where "there" was, as Jake pressed the button to call the elevator. It arrived quickly, and Jake pulled Miley inside and pushed the button for the floor of their destination.

"You still look nervous", Jake said softly into her ear. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

"I'm not nervous", she said, as Jake pulled away and pressed his lips at her jaw line. "I'm anxious… excited…" Miley found it increasingly more difficult for her to form words as Jake's lips slowly made their way towards hers.

"Jake", Miley said as he finally brought his lips to hers. "Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely enjoying this whole comfort Miley while she's blindfolded thing... but please tell me this elevator is empty."

Jake tilted his head back and laughed. "Yes Miley, the elevator's empty."

"Good", Miley said with a smirk. "Now plant another one on me, we've already wasted too much time apart." Jake laughed and followed Miley's direction without hesitation, not breaking the kiss until the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"We're here", Jake said with a smile.

As soon as Jake led Miley out of the elevator she could tell they were outside. The crisp February air filled her lungs, the only sound coming from random noises of the city below. Jake guided Miley a few steps away from the elevator and paused, checked that everything was as he left it, and slowly removed Miley's blindfold.

Miley's mouth eyes grew wide as she took in the elaborate setup in front of her. Small white Christmas lights wound around the iron fence that made up the perimeter of the roof, resembling a mystical form of twinkling ivy. A red blanket was spread out in the center of the rooftop, with two pillows that Miley recognized from Jake's couch sitting on top of it. Red and white rose petals were scattered across the blanket, and a large bouquet of red roses and white tulips sat in a crystal vase towards the center of the blanket. A brown wicker picnic basket sat next to the flowers, with a few small candles sitting in between. Jake walked over to the small stereo he had set up in the far corner of the blanket and turned it on, soft classical music slowly surrounding them.

Miley couldn't speak for a moment as she looked at everything laid out before her, trying to remember every perfect detail.

"Is it too much?" Jake asked, a little hesitantly.

"No", Miley breathed, still stunned. "It's amazing."

Jake smiled and stepped forward, taking Miley's hand in his and leading her over to the blanket. He helped Miley take a seat on one of the pillows before kneeling down next to the picnic basket and opening it. Miley smiled as Jake pulled a few different dishes out of the basket, removed the aluminum foil that covered them, and laid them out across the blanket. Once everything was all set up Jake dropped the foil back in the basket and set it on the opposite site of the blanket before taking a seat on the pillow across from Miley.

The dinner was simple – steak, baked potatoes, and green beans – but it was all ridiculously delicious. Miley ate slowly to fully enjoy each flavor, immediately deciding that if everything Jake cooked was as good they would definitely be eating in a lot.

When they were finished eating Jake stood and held his hands out to Miley with a smile. She peered at him curiously but placed her hands in his, letting Jake pull her to her feet. Jake led her across the blanket and paused at the stereo, bending down to turn the volume up a little. Miley grinned as Jake took her a few steps away from the blanket and placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close as they swayed to the gentle melodies that wafted out of the stereo.

They didn't speak as they danced, because it was one of those times were speaking isn't necessary. Miley could tell that this was one those simple moments that would have a lasting impression in her mind. One of those moments you could look back on and smile, even in the middle of the most stressful day.

As Miley looked up into Jake's eyes she realized that she was beginning to fall for him, and it was happening faster than she could've anticipated.

• • • • •

Jake and Miley moved everything off to the side of the blanket and lay down side by side, looking up at the sky. Jake took Miley's hand in his and slowly interlaced their fingers. Miley shifted so her head was resting on Jake's shoulder and she closed her eyes, smiling as she breathed in his intoxicating scent.

"It'd be nice if we could see some stars", Jake said, looking up at the solid black sky above him. Miley looked up at the sky and back down at Jake.

"Nah, I don't need stars", she said, resting her chin on Jake's shoulder. "Everything's already perfect down here." Jake smiled and gently kissed the top of Miley's head.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jake said with a grin. He and Miley both sat up and Jake crawled over to the picnic basket, digging through the discarded aluminum foil and pulling out a huge bag of conversation hearts.

"Yes!" Miley said, grinning when Jake held up the bag. Jake laughed and crawled back over to Miley, taking a seat in front of her.

"You know," Miley said as Jake opened the bag. "When you think about it, these things don't taste very good, and the little sayings on them are pretty ridiculous… but they're still probably my favorite Valentine's Day tradition."

Jake laughed and poured a pile of the little hearts in front of Miley and himself. "Me too, they're fun."

Jake and Miley began sifting through their piles of candy, in search of hearts with interesting phrases written on them. Jake grinned and picked up a little green heart and looked up at Miley.

"When… the…" Jake belted out suddenly, making Miley jump. "…moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's…" he held up the heart, showing it to Miley, "amore!" Miley laughed as Jake jumped up and overdramatically thrust his arms out as he belted out the next line.

"When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine, that's amore." He sang, adding little motions to random phrases in the line. "Bells will ring, ting-a-ling-a-ling… all right I'm done." Jake laughed and sat down, handing Miley the amore heart. She took it and popped it in her mouth before applauding Jake's performance.

"How sweet", she said with a smirk, picking up the matching heart and handing it to Jake. He smiled and ate the heart before they both returned to looking through their candy piles.

"When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me." Miley sang as she picked up a little pink heart. "Speaking words of wisdom…" She placed the heart in Jake's hand. "Let it be."

"Random saying for a conversation heart…" Jake said with a laugh. "But the song was very nice."

"Why thank you", Miley joked with a smile.

"Oh here's a good one", Jake said, holding a heart out towards Miley.

"Page me", Miley read, shaking her head. "They really need an update."

"Like what?" Jake said as he fed Miley the heart. "Text me? Or better yet, facebook me? Myspace me?"

Miley laughed. "Well it would make sense…"

"Oh wow", she said with a chuckle, holding a heart up for Jake to read.

"Cool dude!" he read with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Oh wow is right. I mean, both of those words are fine by themselves, but together it sounds like something my dad would say when he was trying to be cool."

"Yeah I'm pretty sure my dad has said cool dude at some point", Miley said as she fed Jake the heart.

Jake and Miley continued their newly invented game for a while – sifting through their candy heart piles until they found one they could connect to a song or one that they just had to make a joke about because it was so lame.

As Miley watched Jake belt out "My Girl" to go along with the matching heart he was holding out towards her, she realized that one of her favorite things about Jake was that she always felt completely at ease with him. She loved that they were both laid back enough to be completely satisfied with doing something as simple as playing with conversation hearts. She felt like when she was with Jake, the rest of the world didn't even exist. They were just together, and nothing else mattered.

"Jake", Miley said, her tone soft. He looked up at her. "You've made tonight so perfect. What can I do to make you as happy as you've made me?"

Jake looked down at his candy hearts and smirked, picking up a little white one.

"Be mine", he quoted, placing the candy in Miley's hand and looking up into her eyes. "Nothing more, nothing less."

Miley smiled and leaned towards Jake, reaching over and grabbing him by the collar, pulling him into a kiss. She smiled as she pulled away, releasing Jake's shirt and bringing her hand up to the side of his face.

"I'm yours", shepromised softly, and she meant it. To Miley, it seemed like the easiest promise in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm back! I apologize for my way too long and unexpected hiatus. My mom finally realized that taking away my computer was the only way to really punish me, and I just got it back. I had already started this chapter so I couldn't really write it on a different computer or anything. But I did accomplish something in this past month or so, I managed to write up a basic outline for the rest of the story so I finally know exactly what direction I'm going to take it in. But I am really sorry once again, and hopefully now I'll be able to update much more frequently than I have in the past. It is the end of my junior year though, so I can't really make any promises.

And the quote's from Priceless by Copeland.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Fourteen

"Cause I need you  
Like the dragonfly's wings need the wind  
Like the orphan needs home once again  
Like heaven needs more to come in  
I need you here like you've always been."

Time passed quickly for Miley after Valentine's Day, rushing by in a blur of promoting for her new CD, finishing up her freshman year of college, helping Lilly and Oliver with the opening of their art gallery, and cuddling up to Jake of course. Before she knew it, three months had passed.

From February to May a lot more changed than the weather. Hannah Montana was thrust back into the spotlight with the release of her new CD, Lola's sportswear line was a huge success, Lilly and Oliver's art gallery became known as one of the most chic spots in the city, and Jake seemed more perfect with each day that passed. Lilly, Miley, Oliver, and Jake became inseparable like Miley always knew they could, even years ago.

Miley stepped out of her shower and grabbed a towel, drying herself off quickly before throwing on a t-shirt and sweats and taking a seat at her vanity. She plugged her iPod into her stereo and pressed play, humming along to the music with a smile on her face as she wrapped her hair in her towel and began applying her makeup.

Just as Miley was about to start styling her hair her phone sprang to life, the strong vibration sending the phone inching towards the edge of the table top. Miley grabbed it right before it had a chance to fall, grinning when she saw a picture of Jake flashing a cheesy grin on the outside screen.

"Why hello there handsome", Miley said cheerfully.

"Hello gorgeous", Jake said, a smile in his voice. "How are you?"

"Just grand", Miley said as she walked into her closet in search of something to wear. She had Jake were planning on spending the day together, starting by having lunch in the city and going from there.

"That's good", Jake said. He paused for a moment before continuing. "I have some bad news."

Miley stopped looking through her drawers and stood upright. "Okay…"

"I have to cancel our date", he said slowly, hesitantly. Miley could just picture the cringe on his face.

"That's fine", she said, thinking "_Oh well, so much for that._"

"I'm really sorry Miley", Jake said. "But my sister Kate – you know, one of the few people in my family that I actually enjoy spending time with – works in the city and she has a bunch of meetings she has to go to. They're supposed to last all day and her husband Tyler is out of town on business so she needs me to take care of her son Braden. He's only five but he can be a handful, so I always try to help out whenever Kate needs it."

"Don't worry about it Jake", Miley said. "I think it's sweet that you want to help your sister out." Miley smiled as an idea crept into her mind. "Of course, if you two wanted company we could always take the little guy to the zoo… But that's just an idea."

"That would be great", Jake said. "Are you sure you can handle chasing around a hyper little five year old all day?"

"Please", Miley said with a smirk. "I babysat all the time in high school. I had to chase so many little kids around I'm practically a professional."

Jake laughed. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me at all. I'm meeting my sister at her office while in a little while to pick up Braden, so is it all right if I pick you up in twenty minutes or so?"

"Twenty minutes?" Miley's eyes grew slightly in size as she reached up and touched her damp hair. "Yeah that's fine."

"Okay great, see you soon", Jake said.

"Bye." Miley quickly shut her phone and tossed it onto the bed before rushing off to get ready as quickly possible.

• • • • •

"Uncle Jake!"

Miley and Jake turned towards the entrance of the office building's lobby, a wide grin covering Jake's face. Miley smiled as she watched a little blonde boy wearing a superman t-shirt and light up shoes push his way through the glass revolving doors, followed by a stressed looking blonde woman speaking into a cell phone.

"Braden! What did I say about not running ahead of mommy? No Mr. Johnson, of course I wasn't talking to you. Yes, I know the meeting starts in twelve minutes, I'm in the lobby now. Yes sir, I understand this is a big deal." The woman put a hand to her forehead and sighed as she followed her son across the large lobby, her heels clacking loudly with each rushed step.

"Hey Braden!" Jake said, bending down so his nephew could jump in his arms. Jake picked Braden up and hugged him, spinning him around in the process.

"How's it going little guy?" Jake said, setting Braden down and ruffling his hair. "Still as awesome as ever?"

"You know…" Braden said with a shrug. "I try." Jake laughed and turned to Miley.

"Braden, this is my girlfriend Miley. Can you say hello to her?"

"Hello Miley", he said with a smile, holding his little hand out towards her. Miley smiled and took his hand, shaking it gently.

"Hello Braden", she said with a smile. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Mr. Johnson please, I will be up in the office in five! Just wait for me in the meeting room, and try to take a few deep breaths. We don't want you hyperventilating before our clients arrive." Kate hung up her cell phone with a groan as she finally managed to catch up to her son.

"Rough day?" Jake asked, turning to his sister.

"You have no idea", she said, putting her phone in her purse. "Oh wow I'm sorry, hi!" Jake laughed as Kate pulled him into a hug.

"Kate this is my girlfriend Miley", Jake said as he pulled away.

"Miley!" Kate said with a smile. Miley was about to offer her hand to Kate when Kate pulled her into a hug. Miley hugged her back and glanced over at Jake, who was laughing at the look of surprise on Miley's face.

"I've heard so much about you", Kate said, pulling away. "You were right Jake, she is beautiful." Miley smirked and raised an eyebrow at Jake, who walked over to his sister and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, don't you have a meeting to get to?" he said, clearly trying to get rid of her before she said anything else.

"Oh crap, yeah." Kate said, glancing down at her watch. "Braden already ate lunch so that's taken care of. Just entertain him until dinner, feed him, do whatever. I don't know how long these meetings are going to take so if it runs late just…"

"Make sure he goes to bed at a reasonable hour", Jake finished for her. "Kate, I've been babysitting Braden since he was a baby. You really don't think I've gotten the hang of it by now?"

"Okay, okay", Kate said, looking up at Jake with a smile. "You're right. Thanks again for watching my little man, I really appreciate it." She bent down and kissed Braden on the head. "You be good for Jake and Miley, okay?" Braden nodded with a smile. "It was really nice to meet you Miley, we should have lunch or something sometime."

"That would be great Kate", Miley said with a smile as Kate started walking towards the elevators.

"I'll pick him up at your place later, okay Jake?" Kate said as she rushed into the elevator.

"Sounds good", Jake said. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, right", Kate said with a laugh as the elevator doors slid closed.

"You ready to go Braden?" Jake said turning to him. "Miley's taking us to the zoo." Braden's jaw dropped and he looked up at Miley with wide eyes.

"The zoo?!" he asked, sounding like he couldn't believe it. Miley nodded and smiled down at Braden.

"Well why are we just standing here?! Let's go!" he said, grabbing Miley's hand and dragging her towards the door. Miley laughed and extended her free hand towards Jake. He took it and smiled at Miley as Braden enthusiastically led them outside.

• • • • •

Jake was amazed at how quickly Braden warmed up to Miley. Braden was far from shy, and Miley was beyond amazing, but they bonded faster than Jake thought possible. Within the first five minutes at the zoo Braden was leading Miley all over the place, eagerly pointing out everything that excited him as Miley provided gasps and "ooh!"s where necessary.

"Whoa…" Braden said, a look of amazement covering his face as he spotted the massive sea lion tank. Jake had a feeling Braden would get a kick out of the sea lions, so he and Miley avoided it all day, taking Braden to see the animals around the circumference of the zoo so they could visit the sea lion tank that sat in the center of the zoo last.

"Whoa is right", Miley said. "Let's go check it out." Braden took Miley's hand in his and they ran over to the tank. When they got there Miley picked Braden up and they both looked over the edge of the tank, trying to spot the sea lions in the water.

Jake walked up and stood next to Miley, taking a moment to just watch as she and Braden pointed at the sea lions, laughing as they watched the animals swim gracefully through the water. After a while Miley looked over at Jake, blushing slightly as she noticed him watching her with a big smile on his face. She set Braden down and suggested he watch the sea lions swim underwater for a little while, pointing him towards a big stretch of the glass tank a few feet away. Miley turned towards Jake once Braden had run off, raising her eyebrow at him.

"What's the big grin for?" She asked, walking over to him.

"Oh, it's nothing" Jake said, reaching down and taking Miley's hand in his. "I'm just amazed at how perfect you are."

"Stop", Miley said, playfully hitting Jake's shoulder.

"Seriously", Jake said. He nodded towards Braden, who had struck up a conversation with a few kids his age. "You're great with Braden. He loves you already. I can tell he thinks you're just about the coolest person he's ever met."

"I don't know about that…" Miley began. Just then Braden ran up and tugged on Miley's hand.

"Miley, Uncle Jake," he began, looking at them eagerly. "Those kids just got back from the kid zoo over that way", he pointed across the tank, "and they said they have a petting zoo and playground!" He turned to Jake. "A playground!"

"Braden is crazy about playgrounds", Jake informed Miley before turning back to Braden. "Well let's go then!"

"Yes!" Braden yelled, jumping up with and excited look on his face. Jake grinned and picked Braden up, setting him on his shoulders.

"To the kid's zoo!" Jake yelled dramatically, pointing in the direction of their destination.

"To the kid's zoo!" Braden repeated, pointing along with Jake. They paused, both continuing to point across the zoo, their gazes following the direction of their points. Miley looked at them with a confused look on her face, wondering why they weren't moving. After a few seconds Jake and Braden looked down at Miley.

"Oh!" she said, realizing they were waiting on her. "Sorry." She pointed her finger in the same direction as Jake and Braden's. "To the kid's zoo!" Jake laughed and told Braden to hold on before taking Miley's hand in his and leading the way to across the zoo.

• • • • •

After a few hours of chasing Braden around the petting zoo, watching him run around the playground, eating dinner in Central Park, and taking him to another playground in the park, they headed home. Miley was borderline exhausted and her feet were beyond sore, but she didn't mind. It was the kind of pain and fatigue that was a little less noticeable because it was caused by a really good day.

Miley smiled as she felt Jake take her hand in his. He glanced over at her and smiled, bringing her hand up and kissing it softly before resting their intertwined hands on the center console. Miley squeezed his hand gently and rested her head back on the seat, watching the sights of New York pass by outside her window.

Jake parked in front of his apartment and shut off the car, turning to check on Braden in the back seat.

"So that's why he was so quiet", Jake said with a laugh. Miley turned and smiled, Braden was practically passed out in the back seat.

"Come on", she said softly, patting Jake on the arm. "Let's get him upstairs."

Jake nodded and got out of the car, opening the door to the backseat and carefully taking Braden out. Miley shut the door behind them and quietly led Jake into his apartment, holding doors open for him along the way.

"Have a seat", Jake whispered once they were in his living room. "I'll be right back."

Miley nodded took a seat on Jake's extra large - and extra comfortable - couch, smiling as she watched Jake carry Braden down the hall towards his bedroom. Miley picked up her feet and reclined on the sofa, picking up a magazine off of Jake's coffee table and flipping through it. She paused and looked in the direction of Jake's room, hearing Braden's sleepy voice.

"Uncle Jake?" he said, so quietly Miley had to strain to hear. She set her magazine down on the table and shifted to her hands and knees, curiosity taking over as she crawled down the length of the couch so she was closer to Jake's room.

"Yeah little man?" Jake asked. Miley stretched towards Jake's room in hopes of hearing just a little better.

"Thanks for taking me to the zoo today", Braden said. "I had…", he paused to yawn, "a lot of fun."

"No problem", Jake replied. "I had fun too." Miley smiled, agreeing. "Try to get some sleep, okay bud? Your mom should be here soon."

"Okay… Hey Uncle Jake?"

"Yeah Braden?"

"I really like Miley. She's really nice, and pretty too. You should keep her around."

Jake laughed. "Don't worry Braden, I plan on keeping her around for a long time."

"Good", he said. "And tell her she can hang out with us whenever she wants." Miley looked down and laughed quietly, the sound echoed by Jake down the hall.

"I will", he said. "Night Braden, I love you."

"Love you too Uncle Jake", Braden said.

Miley smiled, forgetting that she was leaning away from the couch, her ear stretched in the direction of Jake's room. Her eyes grew wide as she heard Jake's footsteps coming down the hallway, and she immediately jumped back onto the couch, grabbing the magazine and trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Hey", Jake said as he walked into the room.

"Hi", Miley said with a smile, closing the magazine and setting it back down on the coffee table. Jake took a seat at Miley's feet and slipped off his shoes, resting his feet on his coffee table.

"So you survived a full day with the little ball of energy I like to call Braden", Jake said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Well my feet are a little sore", Miley said with a laugh. Without hesitation Jake pulled Miley's feet into his lap, slipped off her shoes, and began rubbing her feet. "But I thought it was a pretty great day", Miley continued. "Braden's an amazing kid."

Jake smiled. "Yeah he's awesome. And you were definitely a hit, he loved you. He told me to tell you that you're invited to hang out with us whenever you want, a.k.a. he wants me to keep bringing you along when I babysit him."

Miley laughed. "I would love that."

"Hello?" Jake and Miley looked up and smiled, seeing Kate walking into the living room. "Way to go little bro", she said, noticing that Jake was rubbing Miley's feet. "I see you still know how to treat a woman." She turned to Miley. "I taught him that, by the way."

"And I am very grateful", Miley said with a smile.

Kate turned back to Jake. "How was my little guy?"

"Great", Jake replied. "As always. We took him to the zoo. He seemed to enjoy it, he's passed out in my room as we speak."

"Thanks you guys", Kate said. "He's wanted to go to the zoo for ages." Miley lifted her feet off of Jake's lap allowing him to stand.

"I'll go get Braden for you", he told Jake has he headed down the hall towards his room. Kate watched Jake until he was out of earshot and turned to Miley.

"I really like you with my brother", she told her with a smile. "Just in case you wanted to know."

"I did want to know actually", Miley said. "And I'm happy you approve. He really cares about you, so your opinion is really important to me."

"He really cares about you too", Kate said, looking towards Jake's room. "I can see it in his eyes. And I know he's cared about you for a long time." She turned back to Miley. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm glad you two found each other again."

"Wow, thank you Kate", Miley said, unable to not feel a little taken aback by her words. "I'm glad we did too." Kate smiled warmly at Miley as Jake walked back into the room, carrying a sleeping Braden.

"Aw", Kate said, holding her arms out to Jake. Jake gently passed Braden to Kate and rubbed his back before stepping away.

"I should be getting him home", she whispered, holding him close. "Thanks again you two, you really saved my butt today."

"No problem", Jake whispered in reply. "We had fun." Miley nodded in agreement.

"When all of this stuff at the office calms down you two just have to come over for dinner." Kate said as she made her way to the door. "As a thank you for taking care of Braden for me."

"Dinner would be great", Miley said as she and Jake walked Kate out.

"Bye sis", Jake said, opening the door for her. He leaned down and kissed Braden's head and then leaned up a little and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"Bye little brother", she said. "It was really nice meeting you Miley."

"You too", Miley said. Kate smiled at them one more time and made her way out, Jake shutting the door behind her.

"I hope Kate didn't say anything that freaked you out while I was getting Braden", Jake said, taking Miley's hand in his and leading her over to the couch. "She tends to say exactly what's on her mind, and some people don't really know how to handle it." Jake took a seat on the couch and pulled Miley onto his lap.

"We talked a little", Miley said, wrapping her arms around Jake's neck as Jake wrapped his around her waist. "But nothing she said freaked me out." Jake raised an eyebrow, a curious look in his eyes.

"Don't worry", Miley said with a laugh as she gently scratched the back of his neck. "I absolutely love them both."

"I'm glad", Jake said. Miley tilted her face up and kissed Jake softly. She pulled away and rested her head on Jake's shoulder, smiling as she breathed in his familiar scent.

Jake closed his eyes and ran his fingers through the ends of Miley's hair, thinking over their day. Jake was always convinced Miley couldn't possibly be any more amazing, but each time he was with her she never failed to prove him wrong. Jake loved how effortlessly she fit into his family, but he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was how much he loved seeing Miley interacting with a child, and that all day long he couldn't help but hope that maybe someday they could take their own child to the zoo.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I don't really have too much to say, except thanks for some pretty fantastic reviews :) And, the quote from this chapter is from Love Is A Fast Song by Copeland.

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Fifteen

"Your love is a fast song  
And I'm dancing 'cause I'm loved again  
My heart is in motion  
For the rhythm inside you  
Your love is a slow song  
It's resounding through my world again  
My heart is in motion  
For the song inside of you"

Jake stepped out of the casting office just as the sun began to dip under the New York City skyline. He paused for a moment on the sidewalk and pulled his iPod out of his pocket, unwrapping the headphones before slipping them in his ears and pushing play.

As the music filled his ears Jake began walking home, letting the music drown out his thoughts and focusing on nothing more than his steady footsteps. Jake had an ongoing tradition that after every audition he would walk home, either listening to his iPod or the sounds of the city. It helped him clear his head after the audition – whether he rocked it or completely sucked – in order to not think too much into it. Because in the past Jake had allowed himself to get so involved after his auditions that he would be almost devastated if he didn't get the role. His walks after auditions insured that he wouldn't be disappointed if he didn't get the job, but he could still celebrate if he did.

As Jake walked home the sun dipped closer and closer to the horizon, producing different shades of oranges, yellows, and pinks that caused the clouds to look as if they were on fire. Jake tilted his head back and looked up at the sky, noticing the fiery clouds stretching in every direction. He quickened his pace slightly, hoping to get home before the clouds could open up and release the water that they held inside.

A few minutes later Jake paused, noticing Miley's car sitting next to the curb across the street from an old church. Jake had walked past this church many times, always admiring the beauty of the exterior but never thinking to go inside. He was about to keep walking and leave Miley be, but his curiosity of both what the inside of the church looked like and why Miley was there got the better of him, and he crossed the street and headed into the church.

He paused in the entryway, taking a moment to admire the interior of the church. It was much larger than it looked on the outside, its high vaulted ceiling extending high over Jake's head. Jake's gaze traveled from the ceiling to the far wall of the church, which was decorated with a large circular stained glass window. A large cluster of candles, both lit and unlit, sat in front of the altar, and a few people were standing in front of it, some of them lighting a candle. Jake began walking down the large center aisle of the church when he spotted Miley standing in front of an unlit candle at the center of the cluster.

Jake approached Miley slowly and cautiously, not wanting to interrupt any special moment she was having. When he reached the front pew, a few feet behind Miley, he paused and took a seat. He sat there for a few seconds, planning on waiting for her, when Miley looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled warmly and turned slightly, extending a hand towards Jake.

"Come here", she whispered. Jake stood and took Miley's hand, joining her in front of the candles.

"This church has a ceremony every Sunday night where people can light candles in prayer or for someone close to them", she said, looking straight ahead, her face lit with the soft glow of the candlelight. "My mom's birthday's on Tuesday, so I thought lighting a candle for her would be a good way to celebrate the occasion."

Jake nodded and looked down at Miley. "It's a very good way." Miley smiled and extended her arm forward, carefully lighting one of the white candles. Once the wick caught fire she stepped back, admiring the soft glow of the candlelight for a moment before closing her eyes.

After standing in silence for a moment Jake looked down at Miley, noticing a few tears had spilled out from under her closed lids, running down her face in a few separate streams. Jake silently took his hand away from Miley's and reached over, gently rubbing her back. Miley immediately stepped closer to Jake and wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head against his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around Miley's shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, ready to hold her for as long as she needed. Miley found herself extremely comforted by both the feeling of Jake's strong arms wrapped around her and the sound of his steady heartbeat in her ear.

A few minutes later she stepped away, opening her eyes and blinking away the remaining tears before looking up at Jake. He looked down at her, compassion shining in his eyes, and reached down, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Miley looked up at Jake in awe and placed her hands on either side of his waist, looking deep into his eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said. Without giving him a chance to respond she leaned up and kissed him softly. She pulled away and rested her forehead against his for a moment before taking a step back.

"Come on", she said, reaching down and taking Jake's hand in hers. "Let's go." Jake gave Miley's hand a gentle squeeze and followed her back down the length of the aisle and outside.

As soon as they stepped onto the sidewalk Jake's earlier weather prediction came true. The dark sky above them opened up and rain poured down. Jake and Miley looked at each other for a moment in shock before Miley snapped out of it and took off towards her car, dragging Jake along with her. She quickly unlocked the car and they jumped in, shutting the doors and sitting back, breathing heavily. Miley looked over at Jake and immediately busted out laughing.

"What?" Jake asked, looking at her quizzically.

"You're soaked", she said with a laugh.

"I'm soaked?" Jake said. "Look at you!" He reached out and ran his fingers through the end of Miley's dripping hair. "You look like you fell in a lake."

"You're right", she said, laughing as she checked her reflection in the rearview mirror. "Well I'm freezing and wet clothes are definitely not my idea of comfortable, so do you want to go back to my place, dry off, and cook some dinner?"

"That would be great", Jake said with a smile. "And it would also definitely be great if I could avoid chafing."

Miley laughed and started the car, turning her windshield wipers on high and cranking up the heat before pulling away from the curb. As she slowly navigated her way through the heavy rain, the heat in the car began to slowly dry Jake and Miley off. When Miley pulled up in front of her building she groaned, finding her parking space taken.

"Damn you Mr. Johnson!", she cursed. "He always has big business dinners and someone always manages to take my parking space", she informed Jake, noticing his puzzled expression. She continued driving, finally managing to find an open space a few buildings down and across the street from her building. She parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, turning to Jake.

"You ready to make a run for it?" he asked her, as the rain continued to thunder down on the roof of the car.

"So much for using the heater to dry off", Miley said, peering through the water covered windshield. "Okay…" She reached over and placed a hand on the door handle. "One…two…three!" Miley and Jake flew out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Miley quickly pointed her keys at her car and clicked the lock button before running around the front of the car and joining Jake on the other side. Jake grabbed her hand and they sprinted through the pouring rain towards Miley's building, laughing like idiots along the way.

• • • • •

About twenty minutes later Jake and Miley were in Miley's kitchen, dried off except for their damp hair, and wearing a nice dry pair of warm pajamas. Jake stood at the stove, stirring spaghetti noodles in a big pot and heating up some spaghetti sauce in a separate pot. Miley sat on a barstool at her marble top island, cutting up tomatoes, mushrooms, and black olives to add to the salad she was mixing up. After cutting up the last of the tomatoes she slid the vegetables off of the cutting board and poured them into the big bowl of lettuce that sat on the counter. She walked over to a drawer on the other side of the kitchen and grabbed an oversized fork and spoon before heading back to her seat at the island.

After she mixed up the salad for a little bit she paused, looking up at Jake. She smiled as she watched him stir the noodles carefully, noticing how adorable he looked with his hair all damp and sticking out in different directions.

""Jake", Miley said as Jake grabbed a pot holder off of the counter. "Thank you… for earlier… in the church. It really meant a lot to me that you were there."

"Don't mention it Miley", he said as he poured noodles into the strainer that sat in the sink, causing a tower of steam to rise up to the ceiling. "It was nothing."

"No Jake", Miley said shaking her head. "It wasn't nothing. It's pretty rare for me to allow myself be that emotional in front of anyone, but it wasn't weird or awkward with you. You handled that situation perfectly. All I needed was someone to stand with me, comfort me, let me cry on their shoulder, and that's exactly what you did. You've taken care of me ever since before we were together, like when I was sick and you didn't leave until you were absolutely sure I was healthy enough to take care of myself." She paused, smiling at the memory. "Why are you so good to me?" Jake turned the stove off and looked out the window for a moment, before giving a simple reply.

"Because I love you."

Miley froze, looking at Jake's back in complete shock. The fork and spoon she was holding fell from her hands, making a loud clatter when they collided with the floor.

The term speechless is commonly used in the English language to describe someone who is shocked beyond belief, to the point that they are temporarily deprived of speech. At this moment, Miley was a perfect example of the true definition of speechless. She literally could not even comprehend the idea of words – let alone form some of her own.

"What?" she finally managed to say. Jake reached down and picked up the strainer, shaking out the extra water before setting it back in the sink and turning to Miley.

"Because I love you Miley, it's just that simple." He looked away, thinking for a moment before looking back at Miley. "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure I always have."

Miley and Jake looked at each other for a moment in silence. Miley tried to say something, but she found her speechlessness had returned. Jake studied her, waiting for some sort of response. But as her silence continued Jake became worried, convinced that he had screwed everything up.

"Shit", he said, closing his eyes and sighing. "I'm sorry for springing that on you Miley. It seemed that it was the most obvious answer to your question. And I guess I've been wanting to tell you I love you for a while now, but I didn't plan on saying it tonight…" Miley stood as Jake continued blabbering, giving more excuses for his little outburst.

"You're just so great Miley…"

"Jake", she said, trying to interrupt.

"You make me so happy Miley, I –"

"Jake." Miley was circling the island at this point, and she was beginning to doubt Jake even noticed she wasn't frozen in place anymore.

"You don't have to say anything back, you don't have to say anything at all if you don't want to. We can just eat our spaghetti and pretend nothing ever happened."

Miley finally made it to Jake. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to shift his attention to her.

"Jake", she said sternly. "Please, shut up." Jake shut his mouth and looked down at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Miley paused for a second, looking into his eyes before responding.

"I love you too."

The confusion in Jake's eyes vanished, replaced by a combination of happiness and excitement.

"You do?"

Miley laughed. "Of course I do", she said, and then she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with feeling. Jake wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and she shifted her arms so they were wrapped around Jake's neck. Miley couldn't help but squeal in surprise as Jake picked her up, not breaking the kiss. Jake spun them both around and Miley couldn't help but take a moment to lead back her head and laugh before going in for another kiss.

A moment later Jake pulled away and set Miley down, taking a step back. Miley stumbled slightly, a wave of dizziness washing over her from the combination of spinning around and kissing Jake with so much feeling. Jake smirked and reached towards Miley, placing his hands on her upper arms to steady her.

"Well", Miley said, shaking off her dizziness and looking over at Jake's spaghetti. "Now that that's taken care of, is this stuff ready to eat? It smells pretty fantastic." Jake laughed and nodded before heading to the cabinet that held Miley's plates.

• • • • •

When Miley and Jake served themselves dinner and throughout the time they ate it, the downpour outside had turned into a thunderstorm that seemed to get stronger by the minute. Miley had started a fire in her fireplace and set a blanket on the floor in front of it, where she and Jake ate their dinner picnic style as they enjoyed the warmth of the fire and the sounds of the storm outside.

When she and Jake finished eating Miley grabbed the plates and carried them to the kitchen, rinsing them off and setting them in the dishwasher before heading back to the living room.

"You know…" she said as she entered the room, "the storm's getting pretty bad. You might not want to leave until it's over."

"Well, weather's definitely not something to play around with", Jake said with a fake serious look on his face. "We wouldn't want to take any chances."

Miley smiled at Jake and took a seat across from him on the blanket. "And it doesn't really sound like the storm's going to let up anytime soon… so there's a chance you might just have to spend the night."

"I would be fine with that", he said, smirking.

Jake scooted over to Miley and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Miley cupped her hand around the side of Jake's neck and slowly traced circles on the smooth skin of his cheek.

"I love you", she said with a smile. "It's nice that we're saying that to each other now, huh?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, it is." He leaned down and kissed her gently before adding, "And I love you too."

Miley looked at him for a moment before shifting her hand around the back of Jake's neck and pulling his face down to hers. She kissed Jake deeply and with feeling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him.

Jake broke the kiss a few minutes later and stood, leaving a confused – and slightly flustered – Miley sitting on the blanket alone. She looked up at him, about to ask what was wrong, when Jake bent over, scooped Miley up in his arms, and brought his lips down to hers again. Miley raised her eyebrows as she felt Jake walking in the direction of her bedroom, but she didn't object. In that moment, she couldn't think of a better idea.

'I love you' – three simple words that when combined together have so much meaning. Jake walked into Miley's bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him, not having to break the kiss along the way. He carefully set Miley on her bed and she immediately grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down next to her. The look in their eyes said it all, they were fully ready to prove how much love was, and had always been, in their hearts.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Once again I apologize for a long time between updates. I just finished up my junior year, and it was a pretty rough year for me so I had to spend most of this past month bringing my grades up and studying for finals. But I am officially done now, so hopefully I'll be able to update faster. I guess it depends on how busy my summer ends up being. I won't be able to update for at least the next few days because I'm going out of town, but I'll really try to be better about updating fast now that I am free from school. :)

This chapter isn't too terribly exciting, it's mostly a set up for the next chapter. But it was needed and there's a little bit of Lilly/Oliver humor slipped in, so hopefully you guys will enjoy that.

The quote's from Existentialism On Prom Night by Straylight Run. I'm pretty sure I already used a quote from this song, but it's a good song so whatever. :)

* * *

Tomorrow Never Knows

Chapter Sixteen

"When the sun came up,  
We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming."

The soft light of early morning greeted Miley when her eyelids fluttered open the next day. She blinked a few times, still half asleep, and leaned towards her nightstand where her clock sat.

And then she felt them, two strong arms wrapped around her stomach. Her bare stomach.

"_Oh shit!"_ Miley thought with a grin as thoughts of the previous night flooded her mind. "_I had sex! With Jake! And it was GOOD." _After getting over the excitement Miley leaned up extra slowly so she wouldn't disturb Jake and craned her head until she caught a glimpse of her clock.

Miley smiled, reading 5:52. She lay back down, satisfied that she had at least a couple more hours to sleep wrapped up in Jake. In his sleep Jake pulled Miley close, as if even when he was practically unconscious his main goal was to protect Miley from any pain or sadness in the world outside of her bedroom.

'_I could definitely get used to this'_ was Miley last thought before she fell back asleep.

When Miley awoke again the light that filled her bedroom was drastically brighter. She groaned and rolled over, squinting until her eyes had time to adjust. Miley frowned and opened her eyes, looking at the empty space next to her on the bed sadly. It was still indented with his shape, the pillow still had traces of his scent but there was no Jake. Miley was about to be worried when she heard a few plates clanking together in the kitchen. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her pajamas off of the floor, breathing in the delicious smells that filled her penthouse as she got dressed.

The scent of breakfast hit Miley at full force when she opened her bedroom door. She eagerly made her way to the kitchen, picking out the smell of coffee, bacon, and eggs – a perfect combination, in her opinion.

Miley paused in the doorway and leaned up against it, smirking at the sight of Jake. He stood in front of the stove, his back to Miley, listening to his iPod and bobbing his head along to the music as he poured the finished scrambled eggs onto a plate that sat next to the stove. Miley had to suppress a giggle when Jake danced his way to the toaster that sat a little ways down the counter, grabbed the toast, and danced his way back to the stove to finish cooking the bacon.

When she couldn't stand how adorable Jake was any longer Miley crept up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and kissed him just under the ear. Jake jumped and took out his headphones, looking over his shoulder and smiling when he saw Miley.

"Good morning", Miley said with a smile, taking a step back.

"Good morning beautiful", Jake said giving Miley a quick kiss on the forehead. He pointed at the food. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please", Miley said, looking down at the food. "Everything looks fantastic."

"Well it's almost done", Jake said with a warm smile. "Grab a cup of coffee and take a seat at the table on the porch, I'll bring you your food when it's ready."

"Okay", Miley said, impressed by how much he was doing to take care of her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks love." Jake grinned at her and turned back to the stove, picking up his spatula and flipping the bacon.

Miley grabbed a mug out of her cabinet, poured herself some coffee, and headed over to the doors that led to the porch. She smiled when she spotted the table, already set with placemats, napkins, and silverware with a large vase of daisies sitting in the center. Miley set down her coffee and leaned over the vase, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh smell of the daisies. Miley had never been a morning person, but if she got to wake up like this she would definitely have an easier time getting out of bed every day.

Miley took a seat at the table and pulled her legs up underneath her. She took a sip of coffee and looked out over the balcony, watching the people on the street below as she relished in the warmth and caffeine that filled her body. There weren't many people on the street, Miley spotted a man in a suit speed walking down the length of the sidewalk, clutching his briefcase in one hand and checking the time on his watch that rested on the opposite wrist. On the opposite side of the street there was a woman wearing a high waisted pencil skirt and a ruffled blouse, who was alternating through rushing after her two kids that had run ahead of her and barking orders into her cell phone. It seemed everyone was in a rush these days. Miley didn't see why people couldn't just slow down and take a moment to truly enjoy life.

Jake stepped onto the porch, a plate of steaming food in each hand and a smile on his face. Miley set her coffee down and shifted so her legs extended underneath the table. Jake placed a one plate on the placemat in front of Miley, the other plate on the placemat next to her, and took a seat at the table. Miley dug into her food immediately but stopped after just one bite.

"Well damn", Miley said, setting down her fork and looking over at Jake, who was looking at her with his fork frozen a few inches from his mouth and a confused expression on his face. "If you keep making me food that's this fantastic, I won't be able to eat anyone else's cooking."

Jake laughed and closed the distance between his mouth and the fork. "Well that's okay, I'll cook for you anytime", he said, after chewing and swallowing his bite of eggs. Miley smiled at him and dug back into her food.

Jake joined Miley in her people watching as they ate breakfast, getting highly involved in a game of kickball on the street below. The kids playing were a mix of boys and girls, all elementary school age, and all adorably competitive. Jake and Miley became an unofficial cheering section, providing commentary on the game and its players and applauding good kicks or outs. It was obvious that the boys were showing off for Miley and the girls for Jake, something they found so sweet they decided to play along.

Just as Jake and Miley were standing up to applaud the end of the game Jake's phone came to life, the strong vibration sending it across the table. Jake looked down at the caller id and groaned, picking up the phone and looking at it as if he was trying to decide if it was worth answering.

"Who is it?" Miley asked as she clapped for the kickball players.

"My agent", Jake replied, still looking down at the buzzing phone. "Liam sends me on way too many auditions, but I guess it works because I get some really awesome roles. But, I find that most of the time I really don't feel like talking to him." He looked up at Miley with a smirk. "Is that weird?"

"No, not really", Miley said with a laugh. "But you should probably answer it anyway, he might have some big news." Jake nodded and went to place his finger on the talk button.

"And besides, I can do the dishes while you talk to him." She added, reaching for the plates.

"Oh no", Jake said, placing his free hand on top of Miley's arm, stopping her. "I am not letting you clean up the mess I made."

"Jake, we both ate the food. And everybody knows that the cook doesn't do the dishes. It's like the golden rule of the kitchen." Jake raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to reject but Miley beat him to it.

"I am doing the dishes", she said sternly, but with a smile in her eyes. "And if you don't hurry and answer your phone you're going to miss the call."

"Okay, you win", Jake said raising his hands fake defensively. Miley grinned at him and gathered up all the dishes, carrying them into the kitchen as Jake talked to his manager on the porch. Miley hummed as she held the plates under the running faucet, scrubbing off the extra food before placing them in the dishwasher. Once Miley was all finished she turned off the water and made her way into the living room, taking a seat on her couch.

A few minutes later Miley heard the door to her porch open and close. She looked up just as Jake ran into the living room, if you could call what he was doing running. It was more like a combination between running, skipping, and that exercise where you run and bring your knees up as close to your chest as possible with each step. Miley laughed as Jake leapt onto the couch, taking a seat next to her.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with excitement and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Miley asked, curious about what could make him so excited.

"Now everybody's officially out of school, right? And in my opinion making through the first year of college is a pretty big accomplishment. Wouldn't you agree?" Miley giggled and nodded. "Well my family has this house in the Caribbean, we've had it practically forever and I spent almost all of my childhood summers there. It's seriously just about the greatest house ever. It almost literally sits right on the coast, we have a little boardwalk that connects the house to the beach. It's secluded, so there's plenty of privacy but it's within a five minute drive of this really adorable town that has a little grocery store and some nice restaurants, shops, everything you could ever need." Miley's eyes grew slightly, she was liking the sound of this place.

"Anyway, I was thinking that as a big combo celebration of school being done, it being summer, your CD being freaking awesome – we never truly celebrated that musical masterpiece you know…" Miley rolled her eyes as Jake's overdramatic description of her album but decided to let him continue anyway. "But, I think it would be awesome if we stayed at my house for a few days or a week or so. I miss the beach like crazy, and I bet you do too, and I never really feel like it's truly summer until I dig my toes into some warm sand and look out at an ocean. And we could bring Lilly and Oliver! We'll just leave everything behind and get away for a few days. Just hop on a plane and go!" The speed of Jake's voice and the excitement that filled it grew with each word until he finally took in a breath and calmed himself down.

"So uh, what do you think?" He asked, looking at Miley and waiting eagerly for her answer.

"I think you could have stopped talking after 'I have a house in the Caribbean'", she said with a laugh. "I'm down. You're right I do miss the beach like crazy, and that sounds like a ridiculous amount of fun." She glanced up at the large clock that was on the opposite wall. "Lilly usually gets back from her morning jog around this time every day, I'll call her now."

"Okay!" Jake said with a smile. "I'll call my dad and make sure the house will be empty." Miley stood and kissed the top of Jake's head before walking over to the opposite side of her living room and grabbing the cordless phone off of its base. She punched in Lilly and Oliver's number as she walked back over to the couch. Lilly answered after a few rings, breathing heavily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lil", Miley said. "Just get back from your morning run?"

Lilly laughed as her breathing began to return to normal. "Yeah, how can you tell?"

"I'm just smart", Miley joked. "And how was your daily dose of exercise?"

"Exhilarating", Lilly replied. "But it is freaking hot outside. I'm sweating like a pig."

"AND YOU STILL LOOK BEAUTIFUL", Miley heard Oliver's voice yell from somewhere else in he and Lilly's apartment.

"THANK YOU DEAR", Lilly yelled back. "I am so lucky he wants to marry me." Miley could hear the smile in her voice. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, I was talking to Jake and he had a pretty awesome idea…" Miley began. Jake started leaving a message on his dad's answering machine, so Miley slid down the couch away from him so she could hear Lilly better.

"Wait a minute," Lilly said, interrupting her, "is Jake there now?"

"Yeah…" Miley said.

"Miley, it's only a little after 8." Lilly said. "Why's Jake over there this early? Hell, I'm surprised you're even up this early. Did Jake come over for breakfast or something?"

"Um…" Miley began, but she was almost immediately interrupted by one of Lilly's overdramatic gasps.

"Wait… did Jake spend the night? Did you and Jake _do it_?" Miley would've made fun of Lilly's middle school terminology for the word sex, but now wasn't the time. She paused for what must have been a moment too long because Lilly let out an earsplitting squeal, forcing Miley to hold the phone away from her ear and cutting of any response she might have had.

"Oh my god! OLIVER!" She yelled, not even bothering to hold the phone away from her mouth. "JAKE AND MILEY DID THE DIRTY!" Miley cringed and placed a hand on her forehead, bringing the phone back to rest against her ear.

"YEAH!" Oliver's voice yelled, still sounding far away. "WAY TO GO MILEY!" Miley cringed again and looked up at Jake, hoping leaving a message for his dad had prevented him from hearing her conversation. The smirk on his face told her that he had definitely heard everything. Miley closed her eyes and laughed, unable to avoid the humor of the situation.

"Anyway", Miley said, hoping Lilly would allow her to change the subject, "what are you and Oliver doing this upcoming week?"

"I don't know", Lilly replied, "we were thinking about spending a lot of time in Central Park, hitting up this new restaurant that just opened up, maybe checking out a movie in the park, having a picnic or something, anything to get outside really."

"Oh", Miley said, disappointed. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well Jake's family has a really awesome house in the Caribbean and he was thinking it would be fun if we all went and stayed there for a week or so." Miley replied.

"Well screw our plans!" Lilly exclaimed. "OLIVER WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

"OKAY!"

"Okay cool", Miley said with a laugh. "Jake has to make sure we can use the house, but we'll let you know what's going on as soon as we know more. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome!" Lilly exclaimed with a laugh. "I'm pumped, I miss the beach."

"Me too", Miley said with a smile. "I'll call you later."

"You better!" Lilly said. "I want to hear about the se–" Miley hung up before Lilly had a chance to finish.

"Well, Lilly and Oliver are in", Miley said, setting the phone down on the coffee table and looking up at Jake.

"Awesome", he said with a smile. "I really don't think it'll be a problem getting the house. We never really go down there anymore anyway."

"Yay", Miley said, bouncing slightly in her seat from excitement. "And I told Lilly and Oliver we would go for a week. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfect" he replied. He looked down at his phone and absentmindedly flicked it open and closed a few times before setting it down on the coffee table and turning to Miley.

"So, do you have any plans for today?" He asked.

"No", she said after thinking about it for a moment. "What about you?"

"Nope, nothing", he replied.

Miley couldn't help but be a little surprised. "Seriously? Your tyrant of an agent isn't sending you off on a million random auditions as usual?"

"Surprisingly no", Jake said with a smirk. "He actually gave me some time off, told me to relax a little and enjoy the beginning of summer."

Miley's eyebrows rose slightly. "Wow, are you sure it was Liam that you were talking to?"

"Yeah, pretty sure", Jake said. "Unless it was his non-evil, super chill twin. Nah, he probably just got laid last night or something."

Miley glanced down and then looked up at Jake, her eyebrows furrowed but with a smile in her eyes and a smirk on her face. She looked at him silently, trying her best not to laugh as she waited for him to realize the irony of what he just said.

"What…?" He said curiously, a questioning look in his eyes. And then the look was replaced by recognition, followed by horror and embarrassment.

"Oh shit", Jake said, placing his hands over his face and letting himself fall backwards onto the couch. "I am so stupid."

Miley finally set her laugh free and crawled over to Jake. She hovered over him and moved his hands away from his face, looking down into the sparkling green eyes that never ceased to dazzle her.

"I think you're cute", she said with a smile before kissing him gently. "And you have a point, 'getting laid' does typically lead to a good mood the next day."

Jake cringed slightly, but he couldn't help but laugh. Miley laughed with him as she rolled on to her side and squeezed into the space between Jake's body and the back of the couch, wrapping one arm around his torso and resting her head on his chest. Jake kissed her on the head gently and began running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

"What do you want to do today?" Jake said, after they lay together for a few minutes in silence.

Miley thought about it for a moment. "This, at least for a little while. We can figure out what else we want to do when the time comes. I just want to stay here, with you, in this moment for now."

"It's a good moment", he said softly into her hair. She smiled in agreement.


End file.
